


You're Mine

by jiyuuchie



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harem, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 58,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyuuchie/pseuds/jiyuuchie
Summary: She was just a masterpiece trying to master peace,...But of course there's always that one fuck up.Zephyr, a professional photographer finds herself in the middle of her wits and emotions. Afraid of the change that she so much needed and also being afraid of what the future hold. It's a shame how one is stuck in limbo.However all that changes. For the better? Or worst?Come read about my original character about love, sex, relationships, drama, friendships, and mourning....





	1. Hey

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I have been working on this story for a while now. Maybe for a bout a few months. It's pretty long but I do hope you guys enjoy it. It's a bit slow in the beginning and gets a lot better as my story progress. But this was one of the serious stories that I had in my collection that I wanted to share with you guys to get your input. Please please please let me know how you feel. I love constructive criticism.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Bleach or any songs listed in this fanfiction. I only own this story and any Original characters..

**°•○●○•° **

_**Chapter I** _

  
_**4:48 a.m**_

That's what it read on the radio. '_Rochelle Jordan - How to Feel'_ played softly throughout the speakers of her car. Blessing her ears with the melody. Fortunately for her, the summer season and this time of day proved to have its magical moments. For instance the sun slowly ascending across the horizons bringing with it the brightness of the new day and at the same time a leisure pace of sweeping away yesterday waning moon at the opposite side. The stars would be replaced with the clouds and reflection of the sea as well as today's problems. The low humidity changes to scorching, muggy, irritable weather. However this was her favorite time of the day. When both medallions of night and day see each other for a time like bitter rivals or longing lovers that could never embrace one another. And the world a quiet audience to such a common but unique spectacle. At least quiet at this specific beach.

Zephyr, just like the gentle air, let the wind caress her oval face. Cruising down the long strip. Hanging her head out the window, looking to the many shimmering stars that compared to her own shimmering chocolate eyes, driving rather dangerously when swerving in and out the empty lanes since it was just her, then open bottle of gin, and the company of mother nature. The nights gentle breeze moving the smoothing waves across the subtly changing sands. She brought her head back into the car, reflecting what the day before brought her. This was always her thinking place. Pondering on trivial things, and sadly; trivial people.

A trivial person to be exact.

Bittersweet it was to be here. Her thoughts now picking up the pace and running miles per second. Exhaling through her nose rather loudly, she looked to the starry part of the sky again. As if both days were split down the middle of the sky, capturing the physical sight of future, present, and past. Closing her eyes as she inhaled then exhaled calmly. Zephyr looked to her cell phone that never turned off when she place it on the passenger seat, reading the text he sent her that she was going to reply, but failed to do so.

_ Are you free tonight? _

The fucking audacity of him.  
She saw this coming. After the day before she should've knew better than to open the message. He would get a sign that she received and read it but never replied and he wouldn't be bothered by it even if she wanted him too. For she knew that he would be sitting outside her apartment ready to journey the measly stair case leading up to her doorway regardless if she answered 'no' or not. And she would be weak against him standing there looking like everything she needed tonight. Never understanding such a relationship, or whatever they had going on. Only relishing in the temporary lust that encircled her when he hungrily gazed at her.

It was too late anyway.

He would move on to his 'other women' being that she never replied back to him and of course she would feel a certain way towards that fact. Never being the one to share anything when she was younger, now look at her. Sharing a man with other women. "This isnt right." She spoke to herself. Slightly smirking at the epiphany because she would still pick up his phone call. She would still answer his text as much as she hated it. "How the hell did I even fall into this!?"

Gripping the steering wheel with both hands, quite frustrated with herself. Who was she kidding? Who was she trying to convince in the end? It was painfully obvious she was looking for something and ended up settling for the first thing that came close to what she wanted instead of what she needed. A temporary fix turned to something permanent.

Her heart didn't break to the evidence of not being a priority to someone.

To him.

But it broke for herself. She know she deserve better than what she was getting. Its just, she didn't really care to do anything about it. "Ugh!" she exclaimed. Biting her bottom lip and resting her elbow on her door as she ran her fingers through her bright white hair on the verge of tears. The wind blowing her long tresses everywhere but in her face. She came to the end of the road. The riprap leading up to the lighthouse on a small island standing before her as if it was calling for her feet to trek on it.

Lonely.

Quiet.

Calling for her company.  
Just the way she liked it at times. But this time she craved company.

Something she hated to admit. With that thought in mind. Slowly she got out. Her sore bare feet from the grey stilettoes, touching the cool concrete, comforting on the flat surface. A gust of crisp wind gently pushing her to the direction of the path of rocks where she obeyed the hush whispers. Slowly she walked cautiously on the path, staring out into the vast ocean as if a answer for her situation is there. Waiting and longing for one.

** °•○●○•°  **

Of course back then she would have taken the summer weather over this depressing thunderstorm. It rained for a week straight.

Looking out the large floor-to-ceiling french window, she sighed as the view of downtown Karakura still look rather depressing. It was too bad that she had to travel out there. Rain wasn't so bad. However the rumble of thunder and the flash of lightening was what she didn't like to be in.

'_Gotta get this money_.' The thought had her treking on the borderline of did she actually need this job? Or not. Then she looked behind her over the studio apartment and it was apparent that in order to keep this lofty space of hers, then she would need the funds to do that. Zephyr sighed once more. Not like she couldn't stop, being that she was too frustrated. One: it was still raining and two: she just wanted to sleep on this 'fine' Friday evening.  
She walked to the bathroom, thankful that she didn't start the process of pressing her platinum curly locks.

Looking to the full figured mirror and checking herself out. Turning to look at her rather plump backside to her wide hips. She even fondled her own breast to determine if she should wear a bra with the mini dress for tonight. Zephyr figured that it would throw her whole assemble off and decided against adding the support. Shaking her head as a deciding factor of a 'no', she also loosened the band from releasing her shimmering curly mane.

"Girl you look good. Stop it already." reassuring herself as she placed a side part in her hair. Bending down to flipping her starlight locks as it fell to her waist. Just for safe measure she grabbed coco butter and rubbed it against her buttery brown skin. Golden complexion springing to life just as her confidence did.

It was said that gold and silver never looked good together, and she often got teased for her hair color when younger. However her older sister also protected her and put a stop to any of the nonsense.

Fixing the mini dress that clung to her hourglass figure. Ironing out any wrinkles across the silk material, and untwisting the spaghetti strap that made a 'X' pattern on her bare back to the top of what her mother blessed her with, q rather plump and high backside. She once again flexed. Twisting and turning, looking all over her frame before deciding for the final time that she looked great.

Though she had to look into YouTube on how to even do her makeup she just went with a matte burgundy lip paint. Eyelashes were already thick enough to making it look like a natural eye liner and long enough so she didn't need any extensions for her cat shaped eyes though she did accessorize her features with small amount of glitter.

Finally as she grabbed a pair of diamond studded earrings that complimented not only her face but the maroon silky dress that embraced her frame, as well as the black choker with a small drop of a diamond placed right between her collar. "All this just for some photos Ze?" she snickered to herself. Who knew, she might meet her husband tonight.

Sighing again as she meditated, contemplating how different this night might be for her, until her phone rung stating that her uber driver arrived. She grabbed her camera and small purse with a small leather jacket. Though it was summer, it did get a little chilly as it should when it rained.

** °•○●○•° **

The alley way of Blues.

Standing at the beginning of the alley, her expression stuck in confusion and fascination. Both emotions running at a equal level as she didn't believe the club would truly be in a alley. A deserted one at that. The entrance between two large brick buildings. A stair case on both of them leading up to the top floor that tired her out just from looking.

"Got to be kidding me."

Thankful that the rain stopped a few minutes ago, she pulled her cellphone out confirming if this was the right location, or someone was just pulling her leg. Zephyr was desperate enough to accept this job offer and yet someone had the audacity to joke her out of money she didn't have.

Deeply she exhaled. Rubbing the bridge of her nose. Metaphorically she felt a aneurism forming; stress piling on top when she once again looked at the address he sent her.

Slowly she paced the curb, deciding if she should call another uber and waste another twenty dollars that she couldn't afford to spend, until she heard voices coming towards her.

A man and a woman, in a slow stride talked amongst themselves. Classically dressed as if in the 'jazz' era. The woman after expressing a smile to who seemed like her mate, also expressed a smile to Zephyr. The man tipping his paperboy hat to her. She, acknowledging them with a simple smile and head nod, continue to watch them walk down the alleyway once they turned the corner. The woman heels clicking and echoing off the walls incorporating with the sporadic raindrops falling off the metal stairs of the fire escape just above the doorway they stood in front of.

With scrutiny, Zephyr pacing came to a slow halt, seeing why they stopped in the middle of the alleyway. A few minutes later a door swung open.

Following the couple. Zephyr also walked down the alleyway. Stopping just at the metal door. "Hopefully this is it." She sighed.

No quicker than striving to knock, she was met with a pair of yellow eyes staring at her through the door viewer. Awkward as it may seem especially now that it took a couple of seconds for the situation to change. Zephyr fixed her mouth to speak before whoever stood on the other side of the door rudely shut it. She heard the perpetrator fiddling with the few locks and a chain dangled. Meeting the rather large man who belonged to the pair of yellow eyes. His golden hair combed back and fell on his broad thick shoulders. He was rather handsome but of course he was a man of few words given the job he had. She assumed his nose wrinkled heavily with annoyance at the repetitive job of unlocking all of those deadbolts and chains, to checking anyone who wanted to gain entrance. And from the look of the cars parker on the street, there was just enough people. His deep baritone quacked the earth underneath her feet. "Its kind of chilly out there..."

Stammering, she cleared her throat hesitant to lighten the situation. "Was that a welcome?" '_Or was he just someone who love pointing out the obvious?_' Her orbs searched the bouncers face for any confirmation before he moved to the side allowing her entry. Due to the lack of clothes he decided it would be a waste in searching her person, besides he was pretty confident in his own abilities at stopping anything from going on. Despite his ensemble and looks, underneath the hard exterior, he was a gentleman at best.

Zephyr heard the song '_Pills and Automobiles_' to the lounge down the hallway. She then looked back to the giant who slammed the seemingly heavy door shut, causing her to flinch just a little. "This is the alleycats bar right?"

He smirked. "No, this is the Alleycats bar...."

"Thanks......smartass." She murmured turning on her black heels, strutting down the hallway like a catwalk readying her camera for tonight photos.

The lounge was rather spacious. The bar was a few feet across. The dance floor lingering with most of the customers in between the two. To the left was the sitting areas where some straggled. To the right, was the stage and where he was standing dressed in all black, next to the booth where the DJ bobbed to the music playing along. He was gazing over the ocean of hands that were in the air, looking for anyone who challenged his might.

Zephyr lifted the camera to her eye, targeting him. His bright blue hair hung over his face, his piercing blue eyes hard to read, his arms folded across his chest covering the white bold letters reading '**Security**'.

"Grimmjow..." she spoke, snapping his picture. Almost on cue, he slowly turned his head looking right into the lens. A smirk pulling on the left side of his face with his arms leisurely coming undone. He hopped from the stage, moving through the crowd as his essence commanding anyone in front of him to move out of his way just to get to her.

Now standing before Zephyr. He heard her sigh as she looked down at her device. "I'm here on business." Zephyr spoke not once looking to him.

He mocked. "So I can't say hi?"

"Your "hi's" usually come with you wanting to get in my panties." Cocking her head to the side.

Grimmjow chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, following her head movement with that devilishly handsome grin that won her over in the first place. "Ze....we're deeper than that. We got history babe. I know for a fact you're not wearing any."

He stepped closer to her. She just reached his shoulder in height due to her black heels so the trip to reach her full lips didn't take long. Only skin touching was his lips on hers. He still kept his arms crossed and Zephyr kept hers to herself not wanting to cause a scene. A limitation for the both of them. She moaned a little as he gently nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip.

Grimmjow pulled back slightly, his nose almost touching hers with a smile on his face. "Still got you."

Using her thumb, she wiped off the small amount of saliva off the corner of her lip, looking up at him. Thankful that the lipstick she brought didn't come off so easily or stained her teeth, a hot smile on her face. "That's a blessing and a curse on your part."

"Mmm." He growled. "Your place or mine."

Permitting him with a smile, she looked around the packed club. "Give me a chance to replace you first."

"What?.....You're serious?" he shouted for her as she walked away. Licking his lips as his eyes traveled down to her peach bottom and wide hips switching away. She was daring him, and this is exactly what he came out for tonight.

** °•○●○•°  **

  
The party seemed to be packed to capacity. Holding her camera close to her chest, Zephyr looked around for the next attractive person to grace her with a club photo. Sadly it started to get too packed.

Sighing to herself, she shook her head, remembering the conversation she had with the club owner, her sister, that she probably wouldn't get as many willing participants but of course she would brush it off and tell her to do what she paid her for. So here she is, wondering if she really needed this.

"I do." she kept reminding herself. She threw back the small amount of liquor she was babysitting at first, placing the small glass on the hardwood top after a loud exhale from the deep burn in her throat. Shaking her head from the feeling, she gathered herself, preparing to make her rounds of the packed club again.

** °•○●○•°  **

Finishing up the photos of a group of girls posing in their revealing outfits, Zephyr handed them each her business cards detailing the website in which they can collect their photos. Sighing when the moment to strive for more shots before she made her exit grew immense. She hated the party scene and was mostly used for her skills in taking photos for weddings and things of that sort. Not this obscene act. But of course she owed the club owner a favor.

As her strut to the bar came to an end, and the bar tender on cue handed her three shots, she threw them each back. She knew Grimmjow was doing his job while keeping a close eye on her which meant that she couldn't really replace him. Not that she couldn't find a suitor, but the fact that no man would stand against him was the problem. The man was intimidating, gorgeous, sexy, alpha, and rough. From the looks of all the men here, not one would even stand a chance. The thought soon changed, focusing on the rushed and burned feeling she felt in her throat when she chugged back another shot from the revelation.

Though it shouldn't have came to a surprise to her, everyone knew that she was off limits from the many times he kicked a few gentle men out after she finished taking their pictures. One random guy she might've considered, well dressed and put together amongst the group of his friends so he asked her for a solo picture of just him. Matters turned for the worst in the after math. All it took was him being in close proximity of her. He sealed his fate when he wrapped his arm around Zephyr bare shoulders, coaxing her to the bar for a drink and further conversations. He was yanked by his collar after talking big game to her and disappeared in the crowd. Out of all the times she wanted to shout at Grimmjow for not minding his own business, she actually chuckled to herself for how fast he responded. All she saw was the man fumbling through the hall and Grimmjow pushing him to the exit. Friends of the guy were no where in tow and in fact already seduced by some of the half naked girls that walked around.

"Lord please be a fence." She spoke to herself looking through her camera at the bar seeing the many faces of random 'beautiful' people.

"So anyone else you plan on having kicked out?"

'_Speaking of the handsome devil._' Laughing, she turned to look at him as she felt the fresh air and fresh cologne he brought with him as he leant his back against the bar next to her. "Can you actually do that?"

"What? Kick someone out for harassing my woman? Of course."

Rolling her eyes. "I am not your woman. You never asked me to be exclusively yours. Beside monogamy is not your forte."

"Just say the word babe. I'll propose to you right here right now."

"I would believe you but something in me just cant."

He laughed. "A place I know intimately."

Shaking her head. "You are such a damn perv."

Finally the music slowed down to a lovely tune that heightened the tension between the two. "And you're not?" he scoffed. Each second sliding closer to the point his hot large hand rested on her thigh.

Her face contorted. Taking a second to reply to the half truth. "Fuck you, I'm no such thing."

"Hah, wasn't it you who snatched my belt off maybe a week ago?*

"Sorry hun. You got me mixed up with one of your groupies."

"Need I remind you of the video?"

"Again, you have me mixed with some other broad you keep around."

Grimmjow mouth tipped to the side almost offended. "You're the only woman for me."

Rolling her eyes so hard that she thought she caught a headache, Zephyr took another shot glass to the face. "Stop with the bullshit please."

"Stop talking about the fact that I for certain was gripping silver hair in my hands when you went down on me? Or you calling me a misogynistic asshole?"

"One, you prick, I was drunk and did it out of love. And two, I wouldve never done it since you cheated...well I cant even say cheat, but your girlfriends love calling my phone private. This problem didn't start until we were seen in public and one of them approached us."

"I told you..." Grimmjow moved closer to her, his arm wrapping around her waist. His face close to hers as she looked up at him. "she was old news. Long before me and you."

She felt herself feeling angry towards him. With the revelation that he still was telling her lies despite her seeing the plethora of text from different numbers detailing how much he was missed and about his escapades in the sexual department exceeded their expectations. In a way, Zephyr was hurt, which softened her face. "Tell me how they got my number then?"

Grimmjow looking all over her mien took notice. "Ze believe me."

"I did before and look where that got me." Quickly she looked down to his hand before taking the shot glass to her lips.

"I'm being serious. You know my feelings for you. So this playing hard to get shit is all you."

She looked at him displeased. "Im not playing hard to get at all. I just need to get rid of this attachment to you."

He touched her chin, his thumb caressing her skin as he guided her to look up at him. "How is that working so far?"

Her chocolate spheres filled with his features. He was so good looking and she felt herself melting in him. Every adventure from the hint of admiration he showed her, to the multiple times they explored each other in the bedroom. Was this all she would settle for? Her lip subtly quakes. She felt light headed and didn't know whether it was the shots or Grimmjow existence filling her with a certain pressure throughout her being. Whatever it was, she needed to get away from him now and fast.

"Grimmjow..." Zephyr sighed. Almost mesmerize by his attendance like the first time she met him. Then, a bittersweet savior interrupted the enchantment he placed on her.

"Grimmjow! What the fuck? Again?"

Zephyr slowly turned her head, viewing who came attached to the seemingly, high pitched, voice. Standing at least 5 feet and nothing else, wearing a pair of black riding boots, turquoise leggings with a cropped black halter top and hair in a high bun, stood one of the women he probably seduced. She was beautiful.

Still caressing Zephyr chin, sapphire eyes never left off of her even if he was inches away from his lips touching her smooth skin. "Do I know you?" he spoke as he slowly turned Zephyr head back to him and away from the random woman.

"W-What!?" she stammered, off guard, unprepared, and somewhat hurt. Denoting to Zephyr that she thought she was something to him in which Zephyr couldn't help but empathized with the unfamiliar beauty.

'_Sadly, I feel your pain...'_

The woman stood in her embarrassment. Her milky white cheeks started to turn red. Stuck between the thought of berating him and Zephyr. Grey eyes looked between them as she thought they were in love the way they both looked at each other. "You bastard!" the beautiful stranger shouted with tears welling at her eyes as she stormed off throwing her drink to the ground near his heavy boots. Seconds later two females ran behind her to console their heart shattered friend.

Zephyr looking into his eyes could only feel that pain again. "See what I mean."

"Old news Ze."

"No...no." conflicted, she shook her chin free from his gentle touch, turning back into the bar. "you are so toxic for me. I need to get away from you." Catching her by surprise, Grimmjow yanked her chin back to stare at him. He, leant in close to place his lips on her before she turned to hop off her bar stool. She needed to get away. "I'm done here. Later!"

She walked away from him with the little triumph she felt now that she didn't give into him. However he hugged her from behind before she was too far from him, pulling her back into his embrace, planting his huge hand right on her soft stomach. Slowly he started dancing with her when another slow song played, her favorite song. She couldn't help but think he possibly planned this out, hoping she would reciprocate his movements. He knew just what to do and it killed her emotionally. It was inevitable. Being that he knew music would unwind her, so if he couldn't verbally communicate with her, it would be physical which work in his favor either way.

Quickly she turned around, putting her finger on his lips mushing him so he didn't think it was a kiss. "I'm done Grimmjow."

He grinned against her finger. "So you think."

"I'm serious."

"You and I both know you don't want me gone. But I'll go along with this stupid chase."

By this time, she just wanted to be done. He had a way of ruining the moment and by that fact alone she wanted to be rid of him. He was bad for her and she knew just as much as him, but the fact that he knew it and played on her feelings, it was hard hearing it from his lips. Placing both of her hands on his chest, she attempted to push away from him until he wrapped a arm around her and his other gripping her bottom, pulling her close. "Okay, you're right and I need to go."

His grip tightened and she yelped when he squeezed her backside hard, fighting him off at this point. "Grimm, let me go!"

He grinned. "I will never let you go."  
Before she had a chance to strike him another voice called to them, deep and husky.

"Dammit cant you ever do your job?"

Grimmjow kept his eyes on Zephyr, his lecherous grin morphing into a expresssion of annoyance. He knew that voice all too well. "Mind your business berry."

"The problem with that is, it's my job tonight to be in everyone's business. Including yours."

"Berry?" Zephyr looked around Grimmjow. Not once did she ever see him serious despite the many of times she yelled, cursed, and even hit at him, but this 'berry' man seem to have a effect on him that she didn't despite the year of knowing him. She caught the gaze of ember orbs that stared down the back of the man holding her close to his person. He was wearing a cap with the lid to the front. She studied his face whenever the dance light would travel over him. He was wearing the same security shirt. His shoulders broad and from his arms she could tell he worked out a fair amount of time and a tattoo of what assumed to be a chain wrapping from his hand all the way up to his shoulder. Even with the subtly, he looked gorgeous under it. Though Grimmjow was slightly bigger in mass, they both seemed to have the same build. '_Damn_.' She thought to herself.

Grimmjow looked to the back of him. "Lovers quarrel. So back the fuck off."

Slowly he blinked from Grimmjow to look directly at her causing a chill to travel up her spine. "Is this bastard bothering you?"

Stammering, she cleared her throat struggling to move out of Grimmjows vice hold but he wasn't letting up. "Yes....yes he is."

He then looked to Grimmjow, his head slowly angling to the side with his eyebrow raising. A smug grin as if he was waiting for Grimmjow to respond.

Still keeping his back to the random man, Grimmjow looked to Zephyr with a touch of disappointment, then released her, walking off without another word. In a way she thought of running after him as she watched the back of him disappear. Its frightening how much of a hold he had on her.

"Sorry about that Ms?"

Zephyr jumped out of thought. Turning too quick and making the mistake that she saw a flash of orange light touching his head and coming to the conclusion that the light lingered. '_Wait, that's his hair_?'

He ran his fingers through his bright orange hair so that it fell on his shoulders. Complementing his tan skin. His bang fell between his eyes, where she met his gaze. He cleared his throat when she didn't answer and felt her leer was longer than usual.

"Oh um sorry." She spluttered. "Zephyr. But please..call me Ze."

"Starlight." He spoke looking at her. She was somewhat confused by what he said until he pointed out her hair color. "it remind me of starlight." Taking off the fingerless gloves he extended his hand. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Looking from his face, down to his hand, Zephyr reluctantly took his hand in hers. "Pleasure to meet you though I had everything covered."

He laughed. "I don't doubt you one bit. But not to pry, I saw evey guy that tried to get your attention pushed out by that brute."

She kept his stare, coasting the charming wave that he was distributing. "And? Are you implying something?"

After a short laugh, he smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

Smirking as well, she bit the corner of her lip. A bit of shyness crept over her cheeks. "I'm not a big hint taker hun."

"Well to be honest. He pisses me off. So seeing him prey on yet another woman such as yourself, I had to...well I wanted to step in." Rectifying himself.

"Ah I see. So I would have been the excuse in case something happened between you two, say a fight?"

"Heh. In a sense."

"Well in any case. Thanks for saving me superman." Permitting him with a genuine smile. "Anyway I gotta make another round. Then I'm outta here." She didn't realize that during the exchange of words in this convo, the whole time she was still holding on to his hand. Staring deeply.

Ichigo himself noticed it but said nothing. It was but another moment he got to look at her. The luscious silver locks that dangled down from her scalp to her hips. Her hour glass figure. Her septum was pierced with a small silver ring with a diamond placed right on her philtrum. His eyes traveled to her full lips that spread to a smile of pearly white. She only had one dimple in her right cheek which she did a terrible job at trying to hide such a cute feat by ducking her head once in a while but Ichigo caught it. "Hmph." still smirking to her. "I would be needing my hand back though."

"Huh? Oh! Oh my, sorry about that." Quickly she released him, silently admonishing herself.

He laughed placing the fingerless gloves back on. "I didn't mind touching a piece of heaven for a minute."

Her words caught in her throat at his comment. Giggling for a second like a school girl before she cleared her throat. "I er...guess I'll catch you around some other time."

He placed the black baseball cap on. "Maybe, maybe not."

He walked past her, feeling his finger tips glide over her elbow to excuse himself, taking a moment, as if time slowed in their favor, to look at each other closely until he turned his head to walk ahead. Catching a whiff of his refreshing cologne and the warmth he emitted. He smelled like he just came out the shower. And did her thoughts explore else where about him in the shower! She watched as he slowly walked delicately and subtly through the crowd. Random women touching on his chest and he gave them none of his attention. Ignoring them as if they weren't there to begin with. Quickly lifting her camera up, she zoomed in on his side profile, his face serious but gentle. She took his photo. Looking to the camera screen as it was taking its sweet time to load. Out of all the people around him, he stood out from all of it. "Beautiful people..."

**°•○●○•° **

Before last call was announced. Zephyr was already on her way out the door. Tonight was a success. She was paid, had free drinks, and despite the attention, Grimmjow actually backed off. In fact, he disappeared for the remainder of the night. She looked to her phone only to see that she had a few text messages from the bastard but it was all to the notion that he was tearing her apart when this was over.

"Ugh!" she groaned. Over the whole debacle of him. He was the reason that she didn't get a quick fix of forgetting him because any potential mate who did muster up the courage in speaking to her, was thrown out. Then, it happened. Perhaps a blessing in disguise or not. When she nodded to the Bouncer sitting at the door from earlier, waiting with the door open for her now, she crossed the threshold to see the back of the 'berry boy' Ichigo. He was speaking with two other guys. A red head casually dressed, and another giant of a man with bangs veiling his face. She also remembered taking their picture as well but berry boy was no where around until after the fact.

Ichigo had his back to her so he couldn't see the small mishap that tripped her up when the flooring transitioned from marble to rocky concrete. However she did catch the subtle eye hidden behind curly bangs which initially caused Ichigo to look from his friend to turn and look behind him. Catching her looking right at him.  
Such a small moment that lead to something it shouldn't have. Zephyr started to try to cover her tracks. Reaching for her phone to look at anything that would take her attention off Ichigo. Even going so far to smile at nothing particular at her phone.

Zephyr could feel his eyes on her. She proceeded walking past the trio. Everything was going according to how she wanted it to be, he called for her but she didn't notice until she bumped into what felt like a brick wall, knocking her down.

'_Way.To.Fucking.Go.Ze..._' silently scolding herself

"Oi. Watch where the hell you're going!" a deep voice rumbled through the alley.

"Who the hell stand in the middle of the Alley anyway. Get the fuck out the w-" she suddenly stopped her onslaught of words, staring at the towering figure that she bumped into. He was a bald monster of a man with a long ponytail in the back. He had to weight a tonne of pure muscles and she swore he could touch the full moon shining behind him if he wanted to. He turned around, amazing her at the fact that he didn't come with his own gravity field. The large man fixed his mouth to speak until she heard the smoothness of ichigo undertone.

"Leave it alone Yammy. It was a accident." She heard from behind her as footstep came closer. The giant man grunted, turning back to finish off the last of his cigarette before walking off. Zephyr looked behind her, coming full face into Ichigo kneeling down beside her. "You okay starlight?"

"I think so." She attempted to stand only for a intense pain to come from her ankle, making her give out and fall shortly back on her rump. "Shit!" she exclaimed, attempting to rub the pain away only to flinch when she touched it.

"You're no good." He chuckled, reaching underneath her legs as he wrapped his other arm around her back. Ichigo lifted her without any exertion. Like she was just a feather floating to the wind.

'_Is this a sign God? Am I to be that feather and he the wind to carry me back to his place?_' She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring at him. He was talking to Yammy standing at the beginning of the alley but everything was obsolete as she continued to stare at him, completely mesmerized. So betwixt in him that speech became muffled noises in her ear drums.

Ichigo was looking at her, asking her something but she couldn't quite make it out due to the overwhelming sensation she was feeling. She was dazed beyond belief. "Ze?" he questioned when she came around. "Where did you park?"

"I want to ride....I mean...I didn't drive." She quickly corrected.

She heard a laugh from the red head so she knew it was already out in the open for what she was truly thinking, however, Ichigo put it in perspective that he was dense to her initiation and played the invitation no matter. "Bummer." He spoke looking behind him. "you guys go on without me. I'll drop her off and meet you there."

'Wait....where?' she thought to herself.  
The red head groaned, face palming himself as he sucked his teeth. "You always say some shit like that and never show up....come on Sado, we'll 'wait up' for the prick."

The taller gentleman nodded. Walking away with the red head after they both tapped Ichigo on the shoulder.

"That look like a nasty gash on your knee."

Turning back to face him, Zephyr looked from him to join in on assessing the mark on her knee. "Nothing like peroxide or rubbing alcohol cant fix." She chuckled.

"Eh, I could fix you up. Its not that much." He lifted her legs closer for him. Feeling like just a human weightless doll, Zephyrs blinked awkwardly as her grip around his neck tightened. "Don't worry. I wont let you fall...again." He slowly walked with her bridal style down the alley back to where scattered cars were parked. Saying his farewell to the bouncer, whose name she caught was Komamura as he pulled in the rails in front of the club, closing and locking up shop.

"You really don't have to do this." Zephyr spoke, breaking the mild silence. "I can call a uber or something."

"Its no biggie. It actually gave me a excuse to cancel going to the after party tonight."

"Oh I see, I cant help but think we're even now."

He looked to her with eyes the color of flames. Maybe she was wrong. "What do you mean?"

"I saved you."

"Actually, I still didn't take care of your injury. So technically it's still in motion."

Surprised, Zephyr stared at him for a moment. "You were serious about taking care of me huh?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ichigo scoffed.  
Angling her head to the side. "Because we don't really know each other."

"I see your face. That's all I need to know to help someone. Could you stand for a moment?" gently he placed her on the ground as he unlocked his car. "Lean on your good foot silly." He reprimanded, when she hissed in pain.

"Got ya." She spoke through the pain. A sarcastic thumbs up as he opened the car door.

He helped to sit in the passenger then knelt in front of her. His hands were smooth when he eased her high heels off her foot. "Pretty. Even with the swollen ankle."

"My shoes?" she asked nervously.

He laughed within himself. "Your feet."

"Oh er, thanks I suppose." Feeling quite dumb.

"You take care of yourself I see." He looked up. Staring into her underneath the lid of his cap.

Her voice caught in her throat from his gaze. "When I can afford to. Other times I just do so myself."

"Heh, I get it." He helped her into his car before closing the door. It smelled like him. Fresh. New. Natural. She watched from the mirrors walking behind opening the trunk, retrieving something she couldn't see. Afterwards, she surveyed his car. A white infinity coupe q35 with dark tinted window and black interior. Push to start with a touch screen radio and bluetooth connection. It kind of reminded her of him. Sexy.

Zephyr opened the visor looking to herself as she fixed anything that was out of place. Then quickly closed it when she saw him at the door, plopping in the driver seat, stirring the engine as he pushed the button. "Sorry about that. Where to?"

"You can Just go to the highway from here."

"Not without you wearing a seat belt first off.*

"Really?"

Both of his eyebrows lifted confirming he was serious.

"Ugh." She groaned, following his demand.

Taking his cap off and tossing it to the backseat, she noticed he took his time looking at her from her peripheral. Smiling, she turned her head to look at him. She wasn't going to be cliché at this but he was damn good looking and it was no way he was single. "You sure this is okay? Like you don't have a girlfriend waiting for you at home?"

"Funny. But no, been a single man for two years. Not really looking. Or shall I say haven't found anyone worthy." Slowly the car cruised out the parking garage into the alleyway making way for the highway.

"So how have you been getting yourself by? Surely you yearn for some kind of companionship?"

"I've had my fair share of women..." taking a quick look at her reaction.

Her lips curled in aggravation. Of course! This is definitely what she attracted. She looked out the window, looking to the city filled with womanizing pricks. "Oh, so you're that type of man too..."

Listening to the tone of her voice, he knew she didn't mean that in a kind way. "Ouch. That kind of hurt."

"Hmph." She hummed. "a spade is a spade."

"That's not what I meant judge."

Turning back to look at him. He kept his eyes on the road, looking to the mirror so he could merge. "Enlighten me then." She snapped.

"Dates. That's all I mentioned Starlight. Doesn't mean I had sex with any of them."

"Right." Unconvinced.

"Don't believe me?" The question should've been rhetorical because only her still silence answered him back. "Ah I see. What can I do to convince you that nothing like that ever happened?"

"Nothing at all. I mean who am I to ask that of you??

"Fair enough."

She stared at him for a second before he reached for the radio. "If you want to play something you can."

"And put you on to some fire shit? Nah, I don't want your girlfriendsss listening to the music I put you on too."

Lightly he shook his head with a soft laugh. "You're hilarious..." instead he put on smooth R&B watching her from the side humming the tune as she looked out the window.

** °•○●○•° **

Meanwhile, moments ago both of them oblivious to the raging blue eyes that followed Ichigo car out the garage.

"Let it go man."

"Tch." Grimmjow taking a hit of the well deserved blunt in rotation between him, Yammy, and Nnoitra. "I'm not worried. I'm in her system, theres no way in hell she will ever move on from me.*

Nnoitra spoke from the backseat. "Shit, if I had my way, I been would have put a ring on her. You're dumb as fuck."

Grimmjow looked at the rearview mirror. Death glaring Nnoitra. "Watch your mouth."

Yammy guffawed. Shaking the large truck. "He's just being honest with you and I can say that since you and I both know you cant beat my ass brother." Yammy reached for the blunt as Grimmjow passed it. "maybe Ichigo is moving in on you. You know he hasn't let go of the whole Orihime thing."

"Fuck him. All I know is he better keep his dick to himself if he know what's good for him."

Sighing, Yammy took another swing, "I don't get you." speaking through his held breath. "take another hit. You need it more than us."

"Truly..." Nnoitra scoffed.

It wouldn't do him much help. Grimmjow almost started the jeep Cherokee only for Yammy, the last person who should be giving him advise, became the voice of reason all of a sudden.

Nnoitra then brought reality down even further. "Besides, werent you meeting up with one of those other bitches."

Grimmjow remained silent. After seeing that, he was fully intent on going to her place and ruining whatever it was that she was planning. After all she did say that she was going to replace him tonight. The fact that it tugged at his pride Grimmjow kicked any willing participant out. Zephyr was drop dead gorgeous and it wouldn't take long for her to find some bastard. But she had morals and didn't choose just anyone which made shit worst for when she chose Ichigo to leave with. Grimmjow hit the spliff hard, almost killing the blunt in one inhale after the thought especially ignoring Yammy and Nnoitra protest. "Fuck!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he exhaled the smoke. This was fucking Ichigo Kurosaki that she was in the car with. He saw the way she looked at him. The way Ichigo looked at her. Then seeing her being carried by that bastard like that. Anger was a understatment, it infuriated him. Creating a monster within the man because he knew Ichigo would fuck her stupid.

"Tch. If it bother you that much that the bitch possibly moved on, then say the word. What you want to do? Break in her house? Slap him and her up? What?" Nnoitra spoke, breaking Grimmjow train of thought.

"Once again watch your fucking mouth. But I def want to kick his ass." Grimmjow snickered.

Yammy once again being the voice of reason. "Brother. You two already fought. This is your last strike."

"When have you ever known me to care about shit like that!?"

"Whatever." Yammy snorted. "this time I'm not quitting because you cant control your emotions and your slinky ass always want to fight."

"Fine with me." Grimmjow and Nnoitra both said in unison.

°•○●○•°

Pulling up to her brownstone home. Zephyr looked out the window as she gathered her keys out her purse. She then looked to him as he parked, pointing to the top of the Stone building, expressing to him a nervous smile. "I...live on the top floor. And the elevator is out of service unfortunately."

Ichigo snorted. "You can carry the bag and I can carry you. It's no problem."

"Just like that? Carry me up all those flights of stairs?"

"What's the problem?" He shrugged.

She mocked. "You say that now."

"Since it take actions to prove you wrong, I can show you." Ichigo got out, gathering the brown bag from out the back seat then walked over to her door.

"Huh!?" she exclaimed when he knelt next to her, "are you serious?"

"Let's go." He assured her. Taking her hand in his to help her to stand. Her barefoot touch the damp pavement sending a chill up her body. Quickly he closed and locked the car door setting the alarm. He stood with his back in front of her. "Climb on." She did as so even if it took many chances before she actually linked around in a piggy back fashion when he bent slightly down.

"Are you sure about this?"

He laughed "It's only three floors. I did worst."

"We'll see I guess."

What usually take her 15 minutes to climb, it took him no less than five minutes. Maybe it was the fact that he was tall with longer legs than her. But then again she did feel most of the muscles under his shirt that coiled with his movements. Standing at her door she unlocked it. "You were coming in right?"

"I was just going to fix you up at your door. But if you insist."

"Are you being sarcastic? Because the little time that I know you, one could never tell if you're serious or not."

Looking at her from the side with a soft smile. "The world may never know I suppose." She chuckled as he walked in, flicking the switch on the wall and the dim light in the high ceiling and lamps came to life.

The studio apartment was spacious in which was something she took pride in because it was hers. Nobody else. Just hers. She wanted the appeal to be warmth. Colors such as gold , mahogany, to maroon, oak, burgundy, and black. It wasn't much but it was comfort that she felt with the aesthetics.

"Nice place you got." He walked over to the black sofa, with a gold shimmering throw that hung off the back. Placing her down to determine the damage to her left leg.

"Thank you. It's not much." huffing as she laid back. He emptied the contents of the brown bag on the dark coffee table behind him. Ichigo reached for the small cooler with a ice pack, wrapping gauze, a bottle of peroxide and cotton swabs. Her eyebrow rose. "Are you a doctor?"

"Is that your natural hair color Starlight?"

Taken aback. Her eyebrow rose. "Yes actually. Smart ass."

He hummed a laugh. "Couldn't help that one. Its not all the time someone ask me that."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

"Well I doubt you get out much. The fact that Kurosaki clinic never clicked with you speak volumes."

"Oh shit, wow so you are a doctor!"

He only shook his head, placing the ice pack directly on her ankle. Zephyr, however, didn't feel it, since she was watching him take care of her. His hold gentle as he wrapped her ankle. "Its cold but you'll get use to it in a second." 

"Honestly I don't even feel the cold. Only your hands."

Briefly he looked up, catching her lusty stare only to look back at her ankle. A faint smile tugged on the corner of his lips. After he was done assessing her ankle he turned to the cotton swabs, placing it on top of the peroxide bottle when he opened it, shaking it until the swab was moist. "This might sting a little."

"Nah, I probably won't feel i-Shit! I did feel it!" shouting out the pain.

"I told you." He laughed.

The pain subsided quickly. He placed the bottle back on the table to grabbing the back of her knee to get a closer inspection and so did Zephyr, filling herself with his reality. The fact that she could feel the tips of his fingers on her thigh started to churn something in the woman. His focus was on her bruise, his long lashes blinking ever so slowly. She wish she knew what to do next. She looked to him hunched over, his broad shoulder blocking out the t.v behind him, how he clenched his jaw pressing the swab gently on her. His bright hair. Everything about him was perfect.

  
As if her body reacted on it's own, she leant forward making him stop his probing on her knee. Both her hands grabbed his face, slowly combing her hands into his soft orange locks.

"Ze?" Ichigo eyebrow raised in curiosity as she scooted to him. Her legs on both sides of him. "You don't want to do th-"

  
She silenced him. Her full lips rammed on to his. '_I'm kissing him!_' now she had no other choice but to commit. She moved closer to him waiting for him to take her in his embrace. Slightly Zephyr opened her eyes, his eyes were closed and welcomed her tongue into his mouth. Before she knew it he dropped the swab, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. It wasn't long before his tongue joined hers in a fight for dominance. His large hand grabbed her face, leaning her back to lay on the couch as he climbed on top of her, his tongue licking from the left corner of her lips, almost down her throat, to the right corner of her lips. She moaned at how much he was covering her. He sucked on her bottom lip when he was done kissing her, taking most of her lipstick off and went back for more.

Zephyr moaned in their connection. Heightening what was already blatantly seen. It turned her on immensely when she felt the heavy weight of him on top of her. She thought he was going to be a prude about it. With the way he was talking and acting, she didn't know that he caught all of her advances in his own way. It was better to fool her, this was the better reaction.

Ichigo pushed himself into her as he felt himself craving her touch in this moment. He hovered above her when she moaned something fierce, arching her back as he stayed at her core. "Mmm I need you right now." She softly spoke, her hand resting on his abs. 

"No....you don't." he came back to being a inch away from her face, staring into her. "this isnt what you want Starlight."

Her alto voice, sensual, and passionate speaking into him. Her hands caressing the side of his face. Coaxing him for another long kiss. "How would you know what I want?"

"Are you doing this as a fix? Or are you actually into me?"

"Huh?" she propped herself up on her elbows, annoyed now and deadly close to his lips as he didn't move until he felt the urge to kiss her again.

"You don't need me." He spoke again. "and I know a good woman when I see one."

"So what the hell was all that just a moment ago."

Ichigo sighed moving to sit at the corner of the sofa, noticing a hint of her glistening womanhood. Firstly he reach for her dress, pulling it down so she wasn't on full display. "I only entertained it because I wanted to see how far you would go."

"You're a jerk. Get a woman all riled up for you to quit out on her."

"That's not it at all." he corrected. "Although I met you in person tonight, it's best that I don't complicate things for you. Your boyfriend talk too much."

"Wha-"

He cut her off. "As I said. I know a good woman when I see one and I respect you enough to not be with you in that way."

Sighing, Zephyr sat up, unintentionally stomping her sprained foot on the floor. She yelled into her legs as the pain came in full effect. "Dammit!" '_damn it all!_' she thought.

"Be careful!" he berated.

"You have the audacity..." she looked at him kneeling before her again. Fixing the ice pack on her foot. And then placing a band-aid on the cut on her knee. "can we just call this a night? I'm tired and extremely horny."

Ichigo face twisted. "I don't get a thank you?"

"Tch. Thank you." She snapped crossing her arms under her chest.  
He stood up in front of her. Looking down as he held his hands out for hers. "Can you manage to stand on one foot?"

Reluctant, she humored him, taking her hand in his. He helped her stand up in front of him. Wobbling a little before she gained her balance on her good foot then looking up at him. "I'm guessing this is goodbye then?"

"If you want it to be."

"Its not safe with you being here and me feeling some kind of way."

"Its also not ideal to be here by yourself with your ankle sprained. I could call Grimmjow for you. Ya know." He jest.

Although he was playing, Zephyr took it to heart. "Don't play like that."

Laughing Ichigo calmed her when he grabbed her chin. "It was just a joke."

"I think it's best you get going anyway. I cant take testosterone in my lady cabin right now."

"Sure thing. You can keep the ice pack and stuff. I got plenty more at the clinic." Releasing her hands he attempted to walk away before she grabbed his wrist causing for his eyebrow to raise again. "Don't you want me gone?"

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her long tresses. "Honestly...I could use a fresh face right now. I know I just met you and tried to fornicate with you just a moment ago. However! I cant be alone with my thoughts right now."

"Hmm." He turned back to face her. 

"Are you really thinking about it?"

He looked around before looking back at her. "If you try something, I'll have to leave."

She snorted. "If I try something!?"

"You heard me..." crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fair enough." She hopped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just one more? And I wont ever ask you again."  
Hesitant, Ichigo looked over her face. She leant against him for balance, but in truth it was just a excuse to feel him closer than usual again.

Unwrapping his arms to hold her to him, he grabbed her waist with one, as the other move to hold the side of her face in hand, caressing her cheek where her dimple started to show as she smiled. He guided her to him as he leant down, pressing his lips softly to her and dancing along with one another. Her hands moved to wrapping around his waist now. The kiss lasting barely enough as each second passed she craved for more. Ichigo attempted to move his head but she followed making him laugh against her lips.

Zephyr milked this moment for everything. Her hand rode up his back , playing with his hair on the nape of his neck, attempting to pull him close for a deeper smooch. Once that worked, she moved one hand to rise up his shirt. Feeling his deep abs and pecs. She moaned in the kiss, making him groan as he pulled away almost making her fall. Quickly he caught her, forgetting in that moment that she only had one good leg.

"Damn. Sorry." He spoke holding her waist and keeping her at a safe distance.

Her lips were swollen from the kiss and her expression told she wanted more than the hot smooches. "I never would've thought." She spoke just above a whisper.

"What?"

"Oh my god, you're not into women." She grabbed her mouth, her eyes widening as she looked at him and Ichigo eyes did the same.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You-You're gay! I knew all that stuff you was talking was just a front!"

"Wow..." he released her waist. His hands dropping to his side as he turned his back to her laughing to himself. He turned to look back at her for a moment. "Far from it."

"Liar!" she shouted.

Throwing his hands to the side. "Zephyr, I'm celibate."

Struggling to find her footing, Zephyr sat on the arm of the chair. "What? Why? Why would you be celibate?"

"Long....long story."

Groaning as she fell back into the sofa, her hands covering her face as she mumbled. "What a waste."

Ichigo eyebrow rose. "Excuse me?"

"You are so hot. Your physique is gorgeous, your face the same. Like why god is doing this to me!? He doesn't want me to be tempted then boom, you're in my face."

"So just because I'm all of that, you want to have sex with me and think god is just toying with you because I'm celibate."

Quickly she sat up. "Yes!" she shouted.

A silly grin plastered on his face, he came up with a silly solution the same. "How about I call Grimmjow?"

She fell back into the sofa. Was this to be her night? Her life? She shook her head, looking to the maroon ceiling. "I'm so tired." Ichigo didn't answer and instead walked to the side of her. She looked at him. "I don't want to see you." 

"Tough. I already made up my mind that I'm staying the night. Plus I cant go back home. My roommates would be looking for me." 

"You're lucky you're cute. Or else I would've kicked your ass out."

Without a word he lifted her bridal style, carrying her. "And since I'm here. You need to get in bed." He took a few slow strides with her, stepping up the three stairs to get to her bed. 

Gently he laid her down. The burgundy comforter matching her dress and flowing so lovely with her caramel skin. Before he walked back to the sofa she once again grabbed his arm with a idea in mind. "Lay with me." She spoke gently. 

Looking down at her pleading eyes, Ichigo had no choice but to deny her although god knew he didn't want to. "I can't do that."  
She bit the corner of her lip. That one dimple showing. "I wont try anything."

"Its not you that I don't trust." 

'_Well get in here then!_' she thought but the words never reached her mouth. Instead she released him, their finger ties lingering at the small departure from her bed to the sofa. 

She watched him as he swaggered back, turning off the light back at the door. Being that it was only one large window in her apartment, the full moon was bright, showing her through the halfway opened curtain just above her bed, that he took his shirt off and pants. Thankful that he wore basketball shirt underneath, Ichigo sat back on the sofa. "Ze?" He called in the dark. "can I use this blanket?" 

"Sure." She answered in a subtly shaken voice. Unbeknownst to him she going through a crisis after the peepshow and it was her turn. 

Ichigo folded his arms behind him as he laid down in comfort, though it was dark, the moon in the large french windows gave him some leeway. He could see her silhouette as she moved off her bed to stand on her good leg. Curiously he watched as the outline of her hands moved to the end of her dress. Slowly she started moving it up. Exhaling loudly through his nose, Ichigo focused on her alluring delineation. 

Smiling to herself she couldn't tell if he was watching or not, but from the way he just breathed confirmed that he was. Zephyr decided to take it a bit further turning sideways denoting that she was completely naked so he could see the outline of her nipples down to her high ass and thick thighs. She lifted her hair wrapping it in a high messy bun for her to sleep comfortable. She then crawled into the king size bed, slowly pulling back the sheets. She heard him moving around after he cleared his throat getting a rise out of him. 

Ichigo knew exactly what she was doing. Especially now that she was fully naked, bent over on her bed pulling back the covers. She was about to break him until he turned the other way before temptation snatched the better of him.  
"Goodnight." She sung to him gently. 

With eyes closed, his arms still folded behind him. Softly he laughed. "Goodnight."

**°•○●○•°**

Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**_How did _****_I_****_ do?_**


	2. Vivid Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, any constructive criticism is welcomed. So without further adieu, Enjoy my second installment of You're Mine (Heavily influenced by Kelela Waiting ft Kaytranada)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. ONLY THIS STORY AND MY OC

_Noon came quicker than she could imagine and unfortunately Zephyr slept through the alarm that was going on for almost half an hour until it suddenly stopped. The irony on what initially should have woke her out of her deep inertia was the blaring alarm, but the quietude of her place and the unnaturally calmness of the outside world on the other side of her apartmemt, soon roused the tired beauty from her slumber._

_Jumping fully awake, Zephyr quickly surveyed her apartment with squinted eyes fighting to get use to the sunlight fighting through the thin clouds and shining brightly on her still sleepy form. What she soon came to realize was that she was utterly alone._

_Zephyr looked straight at the sofa completely empty of the presence she was only hoping to see when she woke up. Slowly she shifted herself to sit at the edge of the bed. Massaging her scalp as her hair fell out of the hair tie to cascade down her back. Yawning loud and lazily she stood up barely feeling any pain in her ankle. She walked down the steps to the couch, feeling where he slept. She grabbed the gold blanket left in a pile, smelling it. “He wasn’t a dream after all…” she sighed as she lay on the sofa wrapping her naked self in the golden cover._

_This sucked but she would play that moment they kissed a million times over. She completely forgot about her life in the duration of their everlasting smooch; lasting because she still thought about it. Ever: because it was the best one she had. All she thought about was beguiling him in between her legs afterwards. Of course it couldn’t be helped._

_The couch even smelled like him. And she found herself feeling aroused to his scent. Fortunately for her she didn’t have to be anywhere until later in the evening for a dinner banquet in which a royal family booked her for the whole month to take some photos. Thanks to ‘_ _ **he who shall not be named** _ _.’ She did owe him because he recommended her. However that does not abstract from all the suffering he has cause her._

_Was this her own fault to begin with? He never once said ‘Zephyr fall in love.’ Her heart just soared to him and took off from then on. Love wasn’t a priority from the start. They saw each other, the physical attraction was strong which lead to sexing each other, and then it hit her after a couple months of good sex and empty promises. Her emotions got the better of her as time went on. Complicated things they are. _

_Being run by her emotions, it was only natural that Zephyr wanted more of him. Something that he couldn’t afford to give her. Cant help what the heart want. All the signs were there but she couldn’t stop. He must have did some ritual to make all the women he ever touch swoon over him. It seemed that the force was strong with only her however._

_‘He's the damn devil.’_

_Her mind huddled in on Grimmjow. Trying her hardest to forget him as she sunk into where Ichigo once slept. Her thoughts pouncing off both men. The simple yet early infatuation with Ichigo and the longing obsession with Grimmjow._

_Sighing she could feel the arousal pooling in her gut. The way Ichigo kissed her sent tingle’s from her stomach to such a place she thought only worked for her infatuation. She stretched her legs out, cracking her toes to settle deeper as her hands slid down her body, biting her bottom lip while his scent filled her senses. Not once did she look or hear the man coming silently out the bathroom, wiping his face free from the remaining water._

_Ichigo looked up to see if she was still sleeping only to see the bed empty. At a leisure pace, he walked back to where he slept, keeping his eye on the bed because maybe he wasn’t standing at the right angle. Continuing his careful stroll, he heard a sigh coming from the side of him. Whirling around he notice her closed eyes above the blanket she held near her face. Smiling, Ichigo touched her palm that she held open off the couch. Reacting slightly, though it was evident she was faking, he touch her palm again until she gently grabbed his finger, stirring awake ‘again’._

_“Ichigo…” she whispered barely comprehending anything._

_‘Almost convincing.’ He laughed. Speaking gently. “Good afternoon.”_

_She interlocked their fingers. He was here and now was her chance. “So you are real…”_

_Laughing. “I would hope so.”_

_“I never saw someone so alluring and unobtainable.”_

_“Far from unobtainable.”_

_Blinking slowly, she rolled her eyes. “Two years and a woman hasn’t caught you yet…that say a lot.”_

_“I choose to live this way, nothing else.”_

_“So what happens now? You’re in my apartment, I’m naked under this blanket and you’re standing there like you want a piece of me.” She sat up, sitting in the lotus position and part of the gold blanket falling off her shoulder assuring him that she was indeed nude under it._

_With a audible gulp, Ichigo shook his head, sighing within himself. He told her the minute she tried something he was gone, so why was he still standing before her, looking down into her face, watching her tilt her head to the side as she bit her bottom lip? “Zeph—”_

_“Yes.” she quickly answered. Cutting him off as her chocolate orbs brightened._

_“You didn’t let me finish.”_

_“Doesn’t matter.” Quickly she grabbed his wrists, bringing him down to her._

_At first reluctance insured, only for her to straddle him was he settled down on _ _the_ _ couch. She rested her hands on his chest, the blanket barely clinging on to her frame, displaying her smooth back and waist. Ichigo resting his hands on her sunkissed skin, gave her full rein._

_“Starlight…” he spoke as she kissed the side of his lips, softly tugging on his bottom lip._

_Ichigo was fighting hard to control himself. Balling the blanket in his hand as it started to become unbearable for him to hold back. She moaned when he returned her kisses, deepening their bind._

_Gently she spoke into his mouth. “Is it so bad that I want you and I barely know anything about you?”_

_“Depends.” He smiled against her lips. Both testing each other as their lips hungrily search for one another in between their talk._

_“On what?”_

_“We had this discussion already Starlight.”_

_“What if I told you me and him were never together. Well i—I guess its complicated.”_

_“Its not that complicated. I see you Starlight. That’s all I need.”_

_Zephyr eyes softened with this. Is that what it was? Fuck buddies? Maybe she was fighting the truth to their relationship but this was only the beginning to the end. She was working hard to get rid of him, didn’t anyone notice that? She guessed they didn’t. Nobody noticed the woman who fell too deep for a man that didn’t return that emotion despite what she shared with him. He can see that?_

_“I—” she stopped before she said something stupid. Of course she changed the subject looking into his eyes after mentally breathing out the negativity. “Its not important.”_

_She went back to kiss him and though he was hesitant, he still accepted her offer. She took things a bit further, lifting his shirt so that she could see by touching him. Tracing his chain tattoo from his shoulder down to his hand where she placed it on her rear. She enticed him to smack her flesh in which he did, causing a seductive whimper out of her. “Will you allow me to fuck your brains out?” she asked in a modest tone._

_He brought his hand through her hair to cupping her cheek. Looking to her as she followed his hand. “I told you I’m celibate.”_

_“I was hoping to change your mind about that.”_

_Scoffing, he smirked. “This is a game to you huh?”_

_Her eyes serene and genuine. Telling him a different story. Intoxicated on lust and too far gone to realize that she was desperately calling for help. “No, I just want you to save me Ichigo.”_

_“Mmm.” He grasped the split second she allowed him. Staring at her when her hair fell around her, covering her ample perky breast. The gold blanket at this time rested around her waist eulogizing the smoothness of her caramel skin and taut stomach as she was still mounted on him. Her eyes kept him stilled in place yet fighting against it. Ichigo sat up. Grabbing the side of her narrow chin and staring at her trembling lips. His voice deep working all of her nerves. “you want me that bad?”_

_“Yes…” she whispered. Sultry, passionate, and seductive. Grazing his lips with hers. “will you save me?”_

_Ichigo took her breath away when he kissed her. His lips chipping off every piece of thought she had about her blue haired rival. The satire to this whole thing, was that he was her breathe of fresh air. Her heart however was a different tale._

_This time, Zephyr granted him free reign over her. He lifted her in the air so she wrapped her legs around his waistline, still kissing him. He walked them to her bed, effortlessly climbing the three steps and gently laying her down. Her hands traveled down the front of him, pinching his nipples, rubbing his deep abs, to finally her hands cascading down his bare back into his boxer briefs gripping his nice plump rear pushing his pants under his bottom. All this without removing their lips from each other._

_He kept his hands in her hair, his tongue in sync with hers. She broke their kiss, hissing to the ceiling when he pushed his bulge into her after feeling her hands on his ass cheeks. This also gave him the opportunity to explore her neck. Kissing her cocoa flesh and loving every minute of the whimpers she gave when he grinded himself into her._

_Her alto voice called for him, pleading her case as she writhe under him. “Stop teasing me…”_

_“Because you want me right?” he spoke smoothly into her skin. The feeling of his breath against her skin and how deep his voice is, created goosebumps along with sending chills throughout her body. He hovered over her and she felt him flexed his cheek against her hand when he grinded his bulge into her again. Making her wetter and provoking her further._

_“Save me…” Zephyr moaned. He moved back on to his knees, freeing her waist from the blanket wrapped around her. He looked to where she was left exposed to him. Her love glistened like a honey all due to the revelation that he absolutely turned her on. She watched as he smirked, deliberately pushing the protrusion of him in to her again and again, relishing in the feeling of her wetness seeping through his briefs. She moaned to the ceiling as he quietly groaned. She felt so warm and welcoming against him._

_Zephyr then blocked his vision when her hands came to rest on his stomach she moved them down to hook her fingers in the one article of clothing he had on. Slowly she etched them down, keeping her eyes on the prize and Ichigo kept his eyes on her._

_“Zephyr.” He said softly. "Someone is knocking."_

_She licked her lips. Just when she was about to free him from the burden of his boxers, they were interrupted by a knock_.

The sunlight, painfully bright as it shine through the sporadic clouds and the one split that her dark maroon curtains allowed, which was directed on her face. Slowly rousing awake from the blinding light behind her eyelids, the inevitable yawn and her hands occupied the air above her bed head, adding but a loud grunt from a good stretch and a almost wet dream.

‘_Speaking of_.’

Averting her eyes from the high ceiling to the empty couch with a folded gold blanket and a small note, Zephyr slightly disappointed, pouted to the absence of the subject to her interesting dream.

A small void in her person would have loved to see him just a little while longer. However what came next was a bittersweet surprise. A impatient knock moved her to swing her legs to the side. Groaning in her legs as she forgot the slight ache that throbbed in her ankle now scurried up her leg. “Fuck!” exclaiming silently in her skin. But soon that dispersed when she heard another knock.

“Ichigo…” she sighed with lips curling at the thought of seeing him staring into her. Her eyes blinking to the clock in bold red digital numbers reading 10:24 a.m. thinking that he might have went to get some breakfast for them.

Limping she grabbed her bright blue silk kimono robe, hanging off the one sided railing separating her bed and living room, stomping with all the fervor of a giant on her one good foot. She looked to the couch and the folded blanket with the note, reading to herself “_You looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to bother you. Thank you for harboring me from my roommates. I owe you one Starlight_.” She flipped the note back and forth. “No number?” The only sign of Ichigo being here was the small medical supplies on her coffee table with Kurosaki clinic and the address on them.

Utterly disappointing.

The leisure pace to unlocking her door permitted only one thought which she inquired about who was at her door if not Ichigo? After she unlocked the three chains and then the padlock, she yanked her door open. “WHA—do you want?” Her attitude changed when she caught the gaze of her weakness in flesh form.

Grimmjow.

His expression snide and confident, as if he could smell the horniness her essence was distributing. He stared down at her. “That was a good show you put on last night. It had strawberry fooled, hell almost had me convinced.”

Her eyes scrutinized her blue haired adversary. From the sneakers, up to the gray sweat pants, his print, the white t-shirt that showed off his biceps, up into his eyes that were behind his bangs that blew to a gentle breeze from the opened window behind her bedframe. Tempting her to flow right into his arms. Or was that a excuse?

Leaning against her doorframe, slowly he blinked from the floor, in to her. Waiting for her response but there was none. “Good morning to you too asshole!” berating her.

Rolling her eyes when she came back to reality. She too leant against her door, looking him over. Noticing that he must have just took a shower since his hair was still damp and wearing the cologne she bought him, so she knew he went home before stopping here. With one hand on her hip. “What do you want?”

“Aint it fucking obvious. You of course.”

“Whatever. If you’re coming in then get in I have to get ready.” She turned into her apartment, limping barely now that she had a part to play.

Grimmjow watched her ass jiggle, smirking as he followed. “Ready for what?” kicking the door closed behind him and locking it.

Bending over in the fridge, she answered back, making sure to reach for the orange juice far in the back. “Remember that job you told me about? Well I have to go to their dinner party this evening. Short notice of them but meh, they’re paying good.”

Of course Grimmjow took the bait of teasing and his eyes zoomed in on her rear his smirk never fading when he noticed she was naked under the silk fabric. “That give us time then.” Slowly walking up behind her.

Standing up placing the jug to her lips with a slight smile, she almost dropped it when she felt his hand touching her hip, sliding up to caress her right breast in the opening of her short robe. She felt his manhood on her back side as his thumb toyed with her nipple. His breathe fresh and minty, cooling her hot flesh. Weakly she fought, pushing him back with her shoulder. “I’m not in the mood.”

Rolling his eyes with a groan, Grimmjow backed away. “Still I'm character huh?”

Shrugging. “I told you what it was.”

She was so obvious but again, Grimmjow humored her. He placed his hands in his pocket when she didn’t return his advance. Leaning against the island. “So you and carrot top fu—”

“Wha—No!” stammering her answer as she barely let him finish. Forgetting the fact that fucking Ichigo was but a dream and wishful thinking at worst.

“You dont need to lie to me. I know I brought the nympho out of you.”

“Only for the man I lo— you know what….yes we did. All over the couch, the shower, even the counter.”

He looked down to the counter then blinked back to her with the same half lidded eyes that she fell for, matching her smug grin.

She walked to him, enticing him when she stopped in front of him. Inching her face close to his. “Are you jealous baby?”

“I would have been. But there are a couple of things wrong with your story.”

“Oh really?”

"Really." Grimmjow brought his hand to caress her jawline, up to her chin coercing her to keep their gaze. “You are a terrible liar."

“But we did.”

“Ya hair is still dry, your lipstick is faded on your cheek and I know you sleep like a damn bear…” he brought her face closer to him, sniffing down her face to the crook of her neck. “and you don’t smell like him.”

She placed both her hands on the counter trapping him between her. “How would you know what he smell like?”

“I don't….I only know your scent.”

Cooing, she indulged him further. “What do I smell like?”

“Apples and champagne.”

“That sounds surprisingly tasty.”

His smirk never leaving his face. “You have no idea.”

Zephyr, now, was fighting a losing battle against her morals and her better judgement just by the way he looked at her. If this was any other guy they wouldn't have been able to contact her, let alone pop up to her apartment. Yet she gave him so many opportunities, so many chances, to play with her. And she enjoyed it. She walked into him, remembering her dream with Ichigo just before it was interrupted.

Grimmjow attempted to stand straight only for her to lean her body against his. She hooked her hands on his sweatpants, biting his chin, granting a toothy grin from him. He looked down, watching her slowly rise on the tip of her toes, her lips attaching to his when he slightly leant down.

“What happens if I told you we made out…” she spoke when his lips moved from her’s, down her jaw, to her neck.

“i dont care about a silly makeout.”

Her eyes closed when he found her spot, making her moan to the ceiling. “I felt his dic—”

Quickly Grimmjow grabbed her face, capturing her lips with his again. Making her laugh when she saw the anger in his eyes. Zephyr pulled back from the aggressive kiss, pulling his shirt up as her hands explored his chiseled form. “Didn’t like that huh?”

“You really think I want to hear about you and that bastard?”

“Mmm now you know how I feel about you with these whores.” Her hands move to rest on his pecs. She felt the hotness of his skin against her own. Amazing herself at how good his body felt Despite how solid he was, his skin was smooth all over. Her fingertips feeling every rip and cut his body had and he allowed it to happen. The thought however turned to how often other women had this opportunity.

“You assume too much. Quit making a ass outta yaself”

“At this point, I don’t even care. I just want mine and be done with you for the day.”

“You? Being done with me? Sorry luv but that will never happen.” Smacking her ass.

“Although you have a nasty habit of leaving unnecessary lasting impressions. I still have hope. But, I’ll wallow in you for a bit.” She bent down, kissing his abs, leisurely placing a trail of her moist smooches up until she ended in between his pecs. She looked up to him, her tongue slowly drawing a wet circle before she kissed between his pecs again.

His hunger for the damsel grew. Grimmjow watched how she kiss against his body. Despite the fact that he did have other women, none made love to his body like how Ze did. It was always a hardcore fuck session but in his eyes, she made love to him and he did to her. He felt her laugh against him which made him trade places with her. His hold was tight when he grabbed her by her waist, picking her up to sit on the island.

He took her lips into his, viciously kissing her hard and wasn’t letting up. She proceeded to pull his shirt all the way off. He grabbed a handful of her ass once he was free, bringing her closer to the edge to feel that he was just waiting on her to make a move.

Ever since last night she was on his mind. He was Grimmjow, the man could have any woman worship the ground he walked on but this one had a hint of straying away from him. Zephyr had him just from the thought of her being with Ichigo. Now he just needed to push the bastard out of her thoughts and fucking her stupid was going to do just that.

She always like it rough, hair pulling, ass smacking, choking, fucking her into the headboard to the point they almost broke the bed. She loved it, and loved when he was the one doing it to her. But out of the experience of being with Zephyr in that lighting, she always got wetter for him when he took his time with her.

Zephyr ran her fingers through his hair, throwing her head back as his tongue wrapped around her neck. She moved her hips against the protrusion in his sweatpants. Covering his pants with her love juices. “Mmm Grimmjow…” she moaned.

Without a second thought, his sweat pants dropped to the floor only wearing his boxer briefs. He grabbed her thighs keeping her legs wrapped around him.

Even though she ravaged his lips, obscuring his sight, Grimmjow knew her apartment inside and out. The trip to her bed deter not one instant between their passionate union. When they made it to her bed, he dropped her, making her look up at him. She thought about cursing him out until he quickly covered her frame with his. She hissed when Grimmjow followed the way Ichigo seduced her in the fantasy dream she had about him. Then just like that, in her mind was a threesome. ‘Oh my god. Am I seriously thinking about him right now?’

Grimmjow grinded himself into her over and over again until she was fed up thinking about Ichigo doing this very action to her. She closed her eyes whispering to the ceiling. “Don’t tease me.…” ‘_Ichigo_’ she thought to herself. Picturing orange hair instead of pale blue.

Grimmjow raspy and deep toned words were left in her skin as he kissed her down her stomach to where her love throbbed. “You never said that to me before.” Softly he bit both sides of her inner thighs enchanting her. Zephyr taking the initiative combed her fingers in his hair coaxing him to dine in her. Of course he played with her, teasing her until she interlocked her legs around his head. Grimmjow tongue slithered like a snake in, out, up and down her wetness. Her back never came down and continued to arch. Zephyr moved her hips along the rhythm of his tongue, riding his face until he moved to nibble on her clit.

Gasping and running from his tongue, his strong arms grabbed her thighs keeping her from making the futile attempt of moving. The little defiance turning him on further than he expected. Soon, he wrapped his arm around her thigh as he pushed the other to her chest, fully exposing her glistening snatch. Her hands never left out his scalp, trying with all her strength to push him deeper. Grimmjow took two of his large digits entering her slowly.

“Fuck…” she gasped out.

What surprised her was when he stopped to lay down beside her as if the idea just popped in his head. She looked at him confused, until he gave her a demand. “Sit on my face.”

“What? Right now!?” still befuddled.

Beckoning her with his finger. “Bring her here.”

She moved to do as so, until he told her to turn the other way so that she was facing the hard on in his briefs. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her waist, continuing his feast. She also felt his thumb pressing and massaging on her other throbbing hole and then entered. Zephyr started whining her hips, moaning to ceiling as she was on three limbs. She massaged his well endowed projection with the other, earning a groan from him once in a while. She moved his briefs down, freeing him of his constraint.

Standing tall, hot, and almost slapping her in the face ready to enter her puckered lips, was the part of him that she couldn’t get enough of. Her hand grasped his thick manhood, slowly stroking him. She licked her lips, spitting on the large head but never in a million year would she give him oral again, and he was okay with that. Despite the fact that she wouldn’t return the favor for him, nothing on her body was off limits to him and they both were fine with it.

When she knew he wanted to change positions was when his bucking started. Her slow strokes on his manhood enfeebled him. At first he groaned as he ate her out. Then he would follow the flow to her strokes until she saw pre cum leaking out his head. Which was now.

Grimmjow slurped on her clit hard just to return the feeling. Zephyr grinded on his face, moving her hips back and forth, side to side, up and down, until she felt herself ready to climax. She started to shake, gyrating her hips when his large hands gripped her ass so hard that her pussy lips spread for him, on one hand keeping his thumb in her anus and the other having two fingers penetrate her wet snatch bringing her over when she felt a pressure in her stomach as she climaxed. She flinched when he lapped up her juices and almost flipped over when he kissed her clit.

“Good girl.” He spoke, quickly licking her love again, causing her to flinch.  
With a smack on her rear, shakily she proceeded to crawl in between his legs still drunk off her previous orgasm and intentionally rubbing against the tip of him.

Slowly he moved behind her as she remained on all fours. She felt him push down on her lower back for her to sit on her calfs. Grimmjow was never the one into making love, but when she felt his hands rise up her stomach, to in between her chest, to caress her throat, she knew right then and there what was about to happen.

His chest pushing up against her back for her to lean forward as he bit her earlobe. His other large hand remained on her hip. “Open your eyes.” He commanded.

Like a puppet, she did so. Looking into the large eight-ft mirror leant against her wall. He had her wrapped in his arms and she had to admit they looked damn good together. They stared in to one another until she broke eye contact. His large hands caressing her mounds, rolling her nipples through his fingers. Her sensual voice syncing to him while kissing her cheek, down to her neck and shoulders.

Zephyr reached behind her needing to feel him. She arched her back, pushing her backside in to his already hard member. His thick head already at her entrance waiting to enter. She leant forward breaking contact with him, back on all fours. She turned her head to look at him smirking. “This isn’t like you. Usually you have me screaming your name by now.”

His finger trailed up the middle of her back, keeping her eye contact. “What’s unusual is you rushing me.”

“I’m not rushing you at all.” Swaying her backside slowly. “I just crave you.”

“Is that right?”

Zephyr fixed her mouth to answer only for her voice to reach her throat in a moan. Grimmjow held her hip for him to enter her love. Groaning as his other hand combed through her hair, pulling at her roots for her to look in the mirror. Furrowing her eyebrows as he took his time to fully insert himself inside of her from behind.

Moaning when he was sheathed in her warmth, Zephyr eyes widened to how full and stretched she felt. “I could never get used to that.”

“Hmph.” Slow was his first stroke so she can get used to him but she followed him. Zephyr pushed herself back, only to move herself forward, then back again earning herself a groan from Grimmjow.

Tightening his grip on her waist, Grimmjow picked up where he was slacking. Stroking her rougher, harder, and still gentle. Moaning through her nose as she continuously bit her lip, she could feel every part of his manhood growing inside of her. “Grimmjow!” she finally cries out.

“Gooood girl.” He growled almost, watching her in the mirror with the same snide smirk from earlier.

However her mind was playing tricks on her; Instead of those cat shaped blue eyes staring at her, they were the lusty gaze of Ichigo. Instead of that scar across Grimmjow naked chest and abs, was the smooth tan skin of Ichigo. “Fuck!” she moaned out loud, closing her eyes again as she started slamming herself into Grimmjow.

“Damn…” he quietly hissed, freezing himself as he watched himself disappear inside of her.

Almost reaching her climax as Ichigo remained unabated in her thoughts, Zephyr fell on her elbows, yelling into her bed as she climaxed. A waterfall hit Grimmjow while she persisted riding out her orgasm and her walls steady contracting around him. Unfortunately for her, he wasn’t done.

Panting, she laid on her side but Grimmjow yanked her to him by her ankles, making her lay on her back. Before she could look at him, again he was on her kissing her so she tasted her own honey on his tongue. While she gasped, grimmjow kept her lips with his as the head of him slowly entered her. “Relax…” he spoke into her lips, unwinding her.

Moaning into his mouth as Grimmjow slowly pushed himself further into her. Her legs spreading further as he crawled in to her. “You’re so big!” she whimpered.

“Sorry.” He snickered until he was fully sheathed again, grounding himself deep inside her love. She was so smooth and wrapped around him to the point he had to stay still before anything.

“Take it easy on me big guy. You stretched me too far…already” Zephyr spoke making him laugh. Because she knew how much of a monster he could be when he took control.

He looked her in her eyes, gripping the gold metal railing of her headboard above her head as the other grabbed her thigh, bringing her leg to her chest. She combed her hand in the back of his head as the other gripped his ass, taking her breathe away when slowly he gave her long, decisive and rough strokes.

“I hate you so much!” she moaned when she threw her head back.

Keeping his focus on her ever changing expressions, Grimmjow smirked. He knew she loved him. Which made her statement all the more satisfying because he was now deep in her, making her howl his name. So he thought. “Why is that?”

“Becaus—Ooh.” She moaned to the ceiling again. Grimmjow, toying with her, took himself out her warm grasp. She looked at him confused, irritated, and flustered. “The hell!?”

He felt her womanhood pulsate from the absence of him. She became desperate when she moved her hips to rub along the tip of him. “Aht!” he moved himself, watching her cry out in frustrating when he smacked his head against the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
“Stop playing with me Grimmjow!”

“You hate me?”

She looked up to him, searching his cat shaped eyes for anything that would give her a clue as to why he asked this sudden question at this specific time. “Yes I do!” she answered unhesitated.

He remained silent, watching her face as she dropped the back of her head into the bed with a groan. “I’ve never known you to be sentimental and at this time too?”

He still remained silent. Changing her frustrated façade to writhing in satisfaction. Grimmjow continued to tease her, entering all of him in her wet hole, watching her moan and bite her lip fully gratified, then fussing and berating him when he took all of himself out again.

Grimmjow teased her to the point she palmed both his ass cheeks attempting to push him. It was then that he raised himself, grabbing the headboard with both hands, pushing his legs towards it so her legs would remain open to him. Resting her hands on his hips and stomach, Zephyr looked at his body in amazement, distracted from the fact that she wouldn’t be running away from him now. She hated him? Well now he was going to fuck her as if the feelings were mutual. A sadistic grin pulled on his lips, as he readied himself for the pounding she was about to take.

“Grimmjow?” she question curiously.

“Shut up.” Was all he said. He entered her, pausing with a groan as she yelled before his strokes suddenly knocked the wind out of her again. She followed him when she grabbed the headboard, both of them locking eyes when her moan was caught in her throat.

The sound of skin was akin to a thunderclap in the air and her panting was all she heard throughout her apartment. Throwing her head in her pillows, her voice was finally heard. “Oh sh—I’m about to cum again!”

His deep voice adding to the heightening arousal churning in her gut asked her what was already imminent, still slamming in her. “Yeeees." He growled. "cummin on me again!?”

One of her hands pushed against his stomach, symbolizing him that he was too deep, but it went unnoticed being that the woman beneath him was conflicted. She didn’t want to finish like this, but the feeling, the sensation, was to great to miss. Aside from the fact that it was the mighty Grimmjow pounding into her guts, she couldn’t help but feel quite satisfied at the notion it was definitely him.

Arching her back and continuing her moans, Zephyr yelled into the pillows as she climaxed hard, even a little squirt hit his stomach. Grimmjow reaching his orgasm, released the headboard, to pull her close to him. By now he was too deep, grinding himself in her as if he wanted to pile his sack in her as well, causing Zephyr to cry out again but this time, in to his mouth. He held one of her legs up and open, kissing her rough and hard as he growled in her mouth spilling all of himself in her.

They rode out the last of their orgasmic release. Grimmjow, after a needed moment, recovered. Holding himself up near her face. Between them labored breathe and one sided regret. “You’re still on the pill right?”

Was that his only concern? Typical of him though. “Um hell yeah. That was a dumb question.”

“if we keep this up, it'll be a little us running around.”

“Grimmjow being my baby daddy? I think not.” she snorted.

“Tch. I’m not so horrible that I wouldn't be a good dad.”

“Uh huh.”

He stared at her face when she closed her eyes, lovingly wrapping her arms around him. Her hands rubbing his back. “Damn…” she said laughing to herself. “why do I put myself in this position.”

At least right now, he knew where her regret lies. Rolling his eyes, sadly he was adept to her feeling sorry for herself after they fucked. It was either that good to her, or she was just a masochist. “Tch, can never just enjoy the fucking moment can you…”

“That was all it is…just a moment.” She murmured, bringing her hand to his face, her thumb caressing his eyebrow down to tracing his lips. “I enjoy you for a moment until we get off this bed, we shower, we get dressed, and then soon as we cross that door, we go our separate ways. Its bittersweet how you an I are wandering worlds connected by just this ….”

Just when he was ready to go another round to pound her back out, she knew of ways to destroy such a feeling with words. Grimmjow eyebrows furrowed together. “You think too deep into this.”

“And that's my problem…” she spoke looking into him. “Why couldn’t you just leave me alone?”

Groaning, Grimmjow placed his forehead on hers, looking into her. “So what the fuck do you want Ze?”

“Isnt it obvious? I want you, only you. But...” She groaned. “I don’t want you, but I want you.”

He didn’t say anything.

She snuggled her face in the crook of his neck. “You want the world, and all I want is you. Which is why we would never work out. This is all that work for you. And I cant get enough of it.” She placed her hand on his chest, motioning for him to get off her.

Grimmjow obeyed her hush command. He watched her swing her legs on the side of the bed as she stood up. She looked back at him, fixing her sex wrinkled robe over her frame. “I’m going to take a shower and get ready, you could join me or leave, which ever, but I we should get going. I got places to be.”

Laying on his back, his eyes looked to the ceiling, his arms folded behind him. “Tch. After all that depressing shit?”

“Right…” She looked from him back to the front of her. Her face emotionless as she walked to the bathroom.

Exhaling heavy, Grimmjow closed his eyes. He always had a feeling how much she felt but he never thought she felt for him this deeply. Zephyr always played hard to get and she seemed tough as a rock. Oddly enough, their union was poetic.

He took a few moments before joining. He heard the sniffles but she soon stop when he walked in. Locking eyes fir a split second until she walked under the shower head, making her own tears with the running water. Grimmjow walked in behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist. He couldn't understand why she would keep him around. But whatever this was between them, was theirs.

** °•○●○•° **

Rubbing her hands together she massaged the lotion on her face, watching from the large window as the morning underwent the process to change into dusk before her eyes.

Grimmjow drying his hair as it fell on his neck and face, watched her as she finished touching herself up.

“How do I look?” Zephyr turned to face him as he dried off the rivulets on his torso and neck. 

He deadpanned. “Fuckable.”

“Are you always horny? Like my goodness we just got done in the shower.” She mumbled in a state of disgust.

“Only telling you what any man think. The fuck you getting mad about?”

“Nothing.” She mumbled again. Looking in the mirror as she twist and turned checking herself out for anything not in place. She untwist the black suspenders that connected to her high waisted navy blue pants. She decided to wear a bow tie, then decided against it when she looked to Grimmjow face contorting in such a manner that she thought to burn the tie afterwards. Instead, she decided to show off her cleavage in a white button up shirt that tucked in her pants. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows since it was rather chilly with a hint of warmth outside. The sun was shining but clouds threaten to block it out in the far south.

Zephyr turned back to the mirror deciding to wear her hair in a high bun with her curls falling just above her eyesbrows. She wore dark brown lipstick and decided to keep her septum ring so that the diamond dangled above her top lip. “How do I look now?” she turned to see Grimmjow cat eyes already staring into her. Slowly blinking at her face.

“Meh.”

“Asshole.” She scoffed turning back to the mirror.

“You look….beautiful…” What she didn’t expect was him walking up behind her, closing her in his embrace further emphasizing his word by kissing her on her neck and looking at her through the mirror. “You walking out the door like this worry me.”

Staring at him back. “Really?”

He hummed into her cheek. “Mmhmm. All the men will prey on you and I wont be there to save you.”

“You are something else.” She pulled his arm, unwrapping from around her shoulders. “I don’t need you saving me. Besides, If you wanted to "save me" you would put a ring on it to keep those demons away from me right?.” wiggling her fingers to add.

Grimmjow locked their fingers together, walking her so she backed into the mirror. “Don’t tempt me Ze.” He smirked.

She cut her eyes at him sucking her teeth. “Cut the shit.”

“What!? You fucking said it, I just answered!”

She brushed passed him, releasing their fingers as she slightly bumped his shoulder. She walked to her closet, grabbing a pair of beige suede flats since her ankle wasn’t fit to wear heels.

His tone scornful. “You get so damn serious everytime I say that.”

“Is it not obvious why?”

He grabbed his T-shirt, draping it over his shoulder. “C'mon. Do I seriously look like the guy you would want to marry?”

“Nevermind. Its nothing.” She spoke slamming her feet in her shoes. “I dont have time for this.”

Her shoes clicked over to the desk where she had her different types of camera laid out. Ranging from some she carried throughout the years she grew up, to the gifts that her family gave her. Even the one he bought her. She looked to it. The camera he seen her swoon over the occasion they were out together.

** °•○●_○•°_ **

_“That’s the one!” her voice excited. Zephyr breathe visibly seen in the cold air._

_There was snow on the floor then and Christmas lights along with the holiday spirit with last minute shopping flooded the bustling streets of downtown. _

_Grimmjow walked up to the side of her, looking from the window reading the words of the sign. “Olympus. 569.99.” his lip turned up. “what the hell else does it do?”_

_“This is the one I was telling you about before. I’m going to get it for myself. One day…” Grimmjow watched as her eyes brightened up, pressed against the window._

_“Let’s go. We wont make it in time to eat if you keep looking at that damn camera.”_

_Sighing, Zephyr stayed for a second longer before she turned her gaze to the man who stood waiting for her with hands in his pocket. “Some day.” She whispered. Attempting to match his posse until he grabbed her hand._

_The faux fur stitched inside her trench coat kept her relatively warm, but him holding her hand compared to her dangling her hand over a flame. It was little things like this that cause her to have a blind eye to the red flags surrounding him. It was always the small things with her. Until..._

_“Well hello Grimmjow.”_

_Both of them looked to the women standing before them. “Shit.” He said under his breathe._

_Zephyr looked to him, then back to the random woman. “Um hi.” She spoke stepping in front of him when he didn’t say anything back and only stared. The tension rising between the trio and Zephyr spoke on it. “who are you?”_

_Pink irises, looked into Zephyr chocolate spheres. A smile pulling across her face as she licked her red painted lips. Devious in all of its mess. “Just a very close friend of Grimmjow. Right?” she giggled behind her hand, looking straight into who Zephyr assumed to be ‘her man'. _

_“Really?” Zephyr asked not surprised by the woman answer. The woman was fairly beautiful. Her plum colored hair flowed at the same length as Zephyrs. The fur hat and mink she wore told of her regal status. Adding to that, she also had two body guards at her side. Being that she knew Grimmjow, Zephyr put two and two together. Zephyr tried to free her hand only for him to keep her grasp in a attempt to stop her from running off but she wasn’t staying to be disrespected and Grimmjow not fixing the issue. “You two have some catching up to do I presume.” She still fought to free her hand but he kept her still._

_The women eyes lit up. “Say why don’t I join you two?”_

_“Like hell you will!” Grimmjow spoke up, walking with Zephyr in tow past the woman. “fuck off.” He knew exactly what this woman was implying and what she wanted to eat was either his dick, or Zephyr._

_The woman laughed, walking the opposite direction._

_That random woman aura. That filthy fucking comment, scratched at Zephyr equilibrium like a fork on a plate. Her eyes fell in a half lidded state. Losing not only her appetite. But with each second that passed, she was losing her respect. “I’m not hungry anymore.” _

_‘Liar.’ Was what he wanted to say but what would change the dynamic by stating the obvious? Grimmjow knew exactly what was to be expected. _  
_While lost in what he was going to say next, this gave her the opportunity to free her hand storming off to a unknown destination. But the amount of people coming his way and the snow fall with her matching white hair and trench coat, it was easy for her to slip from his eyesight._

_The circle it was called and where she ended up after her feet lead her somewhere she didn’t quite recognize but the irony was that the mini winter wonderland with the large tree stood as a beacon for those who were lost, didn’t quite work out for the type of loss she felt. The circle occupied by lights, children, more snowfall, laughter, and happy couples enjoying their walk and she hated it. Just for a moment she wished they felt the same way she was feeling. “Pfft.” She stormed off again. Her apartment wasn’t that far from here but with the thigh high boots and the way her feet was set up, it was a unbearable walk, however, she needed it._

_Needless to say, when she made it back to her apartment, he was already there waiting for her. Sitting on the steps with his elbow on his knees plotting like always. He looked up to the sound of her heels clicking on the steps to the second floor. He heard her curse at the elevator that seemed to be out of service for a few months and then relief when she turned the corner to go up the steps to her apartment. _

_Zephyr looked up, meeting his half lidded gaze. Both staring at each other waiting for the orher to speak and of course he had to have the first words. “You calm down yet?”_

_She turned quickly, walking down the steps but he moved faster while calling after her. He was here at her place which only meant he was going to “apologize” her brains out. He almost caught her arm when he reached over the chipped painted rail but she was faster in this sense. He hopped over it, quickly reaching her before she made it to the other staircase. He pulled her back into his chest. “Where are you going to go!?”_

_She swung her purse which missed him as he ducked and unintentionally released her. "Anywhere away from you!" She swung it again, missing him. Zephyr then stormed past him, to glide up her steps._

_She heard sighing as he slowly followed her this time. When she made it to her apartment she locked the door after she shut it. She yanked off her jacket, attempting to throw the heavy trench coat until she heard him knocking at the door calling her name. “Zephyrrrr!” he purred._

_Cutting her eyes at the door she yelled. “Leave!"_

_“_ _I_ _ worked for her. Way before _ _I_ _ met you dumbass!” _

_“Oh?….how long ago was that?”_

_“Maybe a year, few months. I don’t fucking know. Just before you!” he yelled._

_“Right. Go away before I start losing my shit!” it was always the same answer. ‘_ _ **they were before you.** _ _’_

_She heard an loud bang on the door “Why are you acting like I cant break down this fucking door!?”_

_“Do it and I’ll call the cops after I fuck you up for trespassing!”_

_“Then open the damn door!”_

_“No! Go the fuck away!”_

_“Tell that to my face!”_

_“Im sick of you! We are fucking done!”_

_The narcissistic prick started banging, which made her flinch and she knew it would cause unneeded attention from her exceedingly inquisitive neighbors. She paced the floor looking to the door pondering. She knew he wouldn’t hit her, because he knew better than to do something like that. But this wasn’t good at all._

_Readying her fist, Zephyr yanked her door open landing a jab to his jaw. Grimmjow expected it like other times, but sacrificing his jaw gave him the position to take her to the floor. After she jabbed him, quickly Grimmjow grabbed her waist, his hand holding the back of her head so she didn’t bang it against the hardwood floor._

_Grimmjow rubbed it off as a lovers kiss and watched her wiggling underneath his heavy frame. Zephyr attempted to move until he grabbed her wrist placing them above her head. “Get off of me!” she yelled in his face._

_“Calm the fuck down!” he yelled back at her. She kneed and kicked at his stomach. Although her hits were hard it didn’t phase Grimmjow. He just didn’t want her to hurt herself. “Zephyr!"_

_She still tried to fight him off. Seeing that he wasn’t getting through to her, Grimmjow placed all his weight on her, keeping her still as his lips held her. Her signs of protest, screaming and yelling at him soon changes to welcoming pants and moans. He felt her arms come at a rest as he still held her wrist. When he pulled away, she was breathless. He stared at her closed eyes. “You good now?” he asked curiously._

_“I am.” She murmured under labored breathes, lifting her head to bring his lips back to her. He released her wrist, keeping his hands above their head as she explored underneath his thick leather jacket. The fur around his hood covered their face from the lighting, so he didn’t notice the tears that fled her closed eyes._

_The next morning she woke up wrapped in silks sheets nude and sore from a night of angry make up sex. To a box horribly wrapped with a card and a missing Grimmjow. Being that he was left handed, she saw the faded marks of the ink that was wet when she read. ‘_ _ **it wasn’t on sale…** _ _’ quickly she opened the box to see the camera she was working on getting herself, along with compatible lenses. “Grimmjow?” she called out just to see if he was anywhere but she was alone. She grabbed her cellphone quickly punching his number in and then decided against it when she realized what it was._

** °•○●○•° **

“Ze!” he called out for her. Bringing Zephyr out of her daze. “I said did I buy that damn thing for nothing?”

“What?” she looked down to where her fingers lingered on the camera that still looked brand new. “So what, it’s just a camera."

“Yeah. A expensive camera!”

“Its mine. I could do what I want with it. If I decide to use it I will.”

“Tch, asshole.” He murmured.

Retorting back. “You’re one to talk. Anyway, what time is it?”

Putting on his shirt, he sat on the edge of her bed. “Three thirty seven.”

“Okay. I got a hour to be there before everyone.” Reluctant to grab the camera he bought her, she raised it to her eye, turning around to hone in on him staring annoyingly back at her. “fix your face.” She demanded but it fell on deaf ears. He remained the same only sticking up his middle finger and she snapped the photo anyway. “whatever.”

He sneered. “Thanks.”

Zephyr gathered the rest of her things packing them in her purse and her camera in its case with the many lenses that came with it. She walked to grab her keys off the dresser until Grimmjow grabbed her waist turning her to face him. “Grimmj—What are you doing?” He looked up at her, rubbing her sides to resting his large hands on her thigh. “You’re going to make me late doing this. You looked at the entirety of me not too long ago, what’s different?"

He smirked, never answering her because indeed there was something different, he just couldn’t grasp it yet.

It wasn’t long when the two of them were going their separate ways. Standing at the end of the walkway of her apartment building, Grimmjow towering before her. He grabbed her chin, kissing a goodbye into her lips. “See you later.”

Quickly she grabbed his arm, looking at him a moment more before she released him. It was something about this moment. Was it the way his hair fell down from still being damp of the shower? The shirt that blew to the breeze, clinging to his muscular frame? What the hell was it?

Reluctant to do so, Grimmjow walked away from her to the matte grey suv coming alive from the key in his hand.

Muttering to herself as she watched him walk back to his truck. “An addiction…”

Grimmjow looked to his rearview mirror watching her climb into a maroon Honda coupe. A feeling of accomplishment reigning over him as he knew he got her where he wanted her.

** °•○●○•° **

It seemed as if she went from the city of Karakura to subtly limping into a fairytale garden of the chateau that belonged to her boss. Zephyr looked through her camera detailing the rose bushes that surrounded the area. She took photos of the rose gold decorations detailing the slate grey seats and oval tables that surrounded the mirror dance floor in the center. From the amount of seats there had to have been a medium size amount of people coming to this dinner.

Turning her attention else where. She took snapshot of the white asian art garden bridge that arched over the river. The stream circled around a island that was sectioned off from the other part of the field and her curiosity grew to see why.

Koi fishes rushing by each other as if something new invaded their territory. Naturally one grabbed her attention, colored with jade and silver scales. Quickly she raised her camera taking a picture, catching each angle before it was far from her sight. It was almost magical how the sun reflected off its scales. She looked to the camera as she caught the curvature and details, even the texture of the said creature. “Damn.” Scoffing. “This is a pretty good camera.”

There was a different air here and she relished in the tranquility of it. Zephyr continued her stroll searching for her next target. Standing at the end of the bridge as she slid between the obstacles blocking her from entering, she lifted her device snapping another photo of the cherry blossom tree.

There was a black bench with no one to occupy it in sight. Zephyr snapped another photo as it was positioned to stare out to the mountains far off into the distance and a sea of green trees.

“Beautiful.” Expressing to herself as the view was breath taking. Closing her eyes, she took in the view getting lost in it until she heard her name called from one of the workers. As she turned and almost stumbled on the exposed root, she also took notice of a tombstone. Out of respect she bowed nervously, before scurrying back to the other section.

Driving up to the round about was a stretch Cadillac limbo. Hearing the muffled noises of celebration that seemed to already happened wherever they gathered beforehand. Zephyr loaded her camera and also changed the lense for it to focused on a closer approach.

One of the gentlemen working tonight stepped to the limo door, opening it and the noise cascaded out. The music was loud, startling not only Zephyr but some of the workers who fiddled about for last minute preparations. ‘_Everything is to be perfect!’_ she rpeated her bosses words

Waiting in the elegant foyer with twin staircases on each side and a chandelier that looked like a mortgage payment in itself, Zephyr already felt out of place but she remained diligent.

Gently she inhaled, taking a moment to hear the laughing and chit chattering that will soon fill her area, then softly she exhaled coming to a calm and ready to get the day over with.

Just then, she fixed her posture when she met the eyes of the most beautiful shade of violet staring back at her in surprise when her climb of the wide stone steps concluded. “Oh! You must be the photographer brother spoke about!” Her petite figure wrapped in a silk royal blue gown that complimented her ivory skin. A spilt also stretching to her hip showing off her toned leg and silver high heel shoes with beautiful details and Gems on them displayed her manicured feet.

“Yes, my Name is Zephyr, I’ll be working closely with the bride, I’m assuming that is you?” her eyebrow raise.

Daintily she chuckled. “You assume correctly. My name is Rukia Kuchiki and my soon to be husband Renji Abarai.” Zephyr followed Rukia gaze as she turned behind her, seeing the red head that was at the night club hours ago. His suit attire matching that of his fiancee's. What surprised her was not the fact that she already seen the man at the club but who broad shoulders his arm was wrapped around. That familiar face who she longed to see for some reason she could not quite specify at this moment.

She recognized that bright orange hair color from a mile away. The cream silk vest, and white button up shirt with diamond cufflinks only added to his sex appeal. The cream slacks and dark brown dress shoes were a fitting touch as his shoes matched the leather belt.

“Ichigo…” she whispered.

“Hmm?” Rukia turned back to face her. “You said something?”

Nervously, Zephyr shook her head wanting to turn fully away because her face was hot at this point.

“That is my bull headed bestfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki”

Thankfully that the two men stopped at the door looking the opposite way calling to other people who had yet to join them.

Sighing with relief, Zephyr looked at the back of Ichigo, she could hear Rukia and other noises about, but it seemed like Ichigo voice was higher than everything around her until…. 

“Oh the woman that just came up the steps is Ichigo's date. Orihime Inoue.”

Suddenly everything crashed. Feigning a smile, Zephyr couldn’t mouth anything else except a quick and very short response. “Oh.” she watched through her curly white bangs as the Auburn haired cutesy woman wrapped her arms in his, proceeding towards her direction. ‘_Wait no. Don’t come over here atleast let me get my beatings first_!’

"They're not really dating although it obvious they should!."

'_They __shouldn't_ _but__ whateve_r."

Rukia, wrapping her arms around Renji when he came to join her at her side. “Hey aren’t you the chick from the clu—"

“Starlight!?” Ichigo yelled out, cutting off Renji who also had surprised look on his face. “What are you doing here?”

Rukia eyebrow raised, looking from Renji to Ichigo. “Starlight?” she questioned.

“Hey.” Was all Zephyr could muster and a side-eye.

“How do you two know each other?” Renji asked with a sly smirk on his face. 

Cringing to his question, Zephyr made sure he caught her glare. ‘_Oh he’s a asshole_.’

Ichigo showing off his dense mindset yet again. “We met at the loun—"

“We're just friends.” Zephyr quickly answered. Not only did she not want to ruin her image, she also didn’t want to leave a bad taste in anyone month, especially the woman holding Ichigo arm in hers. Grey eyes looked to Zephyr in a hint of scrutiny. And Zephyr so fixated on how this situation would come about, she didn’t notice another heap of people coming through the doors.

‘_Dammit_.’ Now she has to prove herself in which she could give a damn about, however, they were paying good money, and she needed this or else she would be on the street in no time with a ruined reputation of unprofessionalism. She also didn’t take note on how loud she blurted out the statement which warranted unwelcomed stares and _what-was-that-all-about_ expressions.  
Thank goodness Rukia was the savior in this situation.

The petite savior spoke up during the awkward silence. “Well friend or no friend. Let’s get acquainted Starlight!” taking her arm, in her own, Rukia walked with Zephyr in tow to the back yard. 

‘_This is going to be a interesting night._’

** °•○●○•° **

It started with him stealing glances of her. The impossible, was to not think of her after their little ordeal last night.

Though it wasn’t anything but a simple make out, she did put on a tempting show and his moral compass almost flew out the window. His thoughts of her, the way her skin felt to him, it was inevitable.

Ichigo watched her from the other side of the field, catching her snap different photos in different angles of Rukia and Renji dancing on the mirrored dance floor that was specifically made for this exact time of day. The night sky was clear and the threatening clouds cleared long before any rain drops that was promised. What a relief.

The two danced like doves flowing in the night sky. Through it all; she caught every elegant custom piece made for this dinner to equally exorbitantly styled person who attended. Through it all, and she failed to freeze the moment with the one person who was absolutely the most unique species he has seen. Palpably situated in that scenerio, was Zephyr.

Out of everything here, she was the picturesque creature that anyone needed proof to have witness.

What he couldn't fathom was how she didn’t do the cliche ‘_selfie_' which was beyond him because she was beautiful, and didn’t have to wear a thousand dollar gown to show for it.

She looked just right.

However, she didn’t know that. And it wasn’t his job for him to do so. Smirking to the thought, Ichigo joined in on the last of the exchange of words his friend were having amongst themselves.

“Renji really love Rukia. It’s so much like a fantasy just watching them mingle with each other like this.” Orihime chimed in awe at the obvious fact.

Blinking away from Zephyr Ichigo, brought the flute glass to his lips chugging down the last of the champagne with a small burp. “Yeah, I suppose I’m happy for them…I guess.” 

Wide eyed, Orihime questioned. “You guess?”

“We've known each other since high school. I know for a fact Rukia is going to complain about it as well as Renji. This whole dinner isnt them but hey, who am I to judge.”

“You’re very critical for someone who claim they’re not….but hey…” Ishida, fixing the collar of his suit wouldn’t miss a beat to fact check carrot top. In fact, he made it his duty to do so and it was blatant to see.

Still, the two held a great respect for one another and indulged each other in quick banter, sometimes it almost became physical between the two, but like brothers, it was a fight out of mutual love and respect. Two of the same, yet polar opposites attracted to each other personalities. Even the newer guest of their circle could see that.

Hanataro, shyly included himself, watching between friends as they laughed when Ichigo hit Ishida with a rebuttal of his own. Always the one to observe before speaking, Hanataro watched his close friend Ichigo as he would look back and forth between the photigrapher back to his glass, then to his friends.

What came as a surprise was not only the fact that, yeah he came out his shell and sometimes spoke his mind a little too much. It was what he felt confused by and needed a answer too no matter how offensive it could be. Still he knew there was a time and a place for everything.

“Hana, please tell this bozo I maxed out bench pressing 515!”

Stammering, Hanataro didn’t quite catch the conversation, only noticing Ichigo staring at him as well as Ishida and what he can make of Chad. “U—Uh hai! You’re right Kurosaki!”

“Ha! I don’t know what’s your deal. I’ve never lied about anything!” Ichigo boasted.

Exclaiming her excitement to the subject of her girly affections, Orihime also didn’t miss the opportunity to jump with glee about his feats. “Hoh! That’s amazing Kurosaki-kun!”

Everyone could already see Ichigo head widening as his confidence started inflating. “Arigatou Inoue!” he spoke with a snide smirk as he side eyed Ishida.

It was evident to see who was the mediator out of the group and the gentle giant stood silent with a slight chuckle only heard with the faintest of frequencies.

“Hey do you guys mind if I get a picture of you just acting natura? The bride insist on catching every moment.”

For a second, the tension rose. For one her voice caught a slightly jealous Orihime off guard. Ichigo also surprise by sudden recollection of soft lips, and also the shy man Hanataro who noticed the pair shaken by just the casual question coming from the woman with white hair.

Oblivious for what she caused, Zephyr looked between the group for a answer but assumed from the silence that this was their way of acting natural.

Skeptical her face gave way of what she was saying when the camera slowly raised to level with her eye. “Umm?”

“Sure.” Hanataro spoke gathering everyone together.

Chad standing off to the side next to Ishida bumping shoulders. Hanataro stood in the middle with the peace sign, and although it seemed surreal, Ichigo hand rested on Orihime waist as he stood at the end, a gentle smile on his face when they both recovered from their shock.

There were many occasions where Orihime fell in situations like this. This moment was different for the princess and acting natural wasn’t something that she could do right now.

“Ready?” Zephyr called out taking a second before snapping their photo. “Alright!” she exclaimed with a smile. Walking over to the group for them to see their picture.

“Not bad huh?” a smile still on her face. She looked from the screen of her camera to each of them. Purposely, she made sure to save Ichigo last.

“Its cool in my eyes!” Hanataro spoke before the rest.

“I look so awkward!” Orihime whined. Her cheeks turning red. 

The flowing peach gown complemented her lily colored skin. Not only flowing smoothly with everything about her, Orihime did live up to her name as a princess, and Zephyr wanted to capitalize on it. The gorgeous the picture is, the more she is recognize for her talent and skill of a watchful eye, angels, and of course, camera. “I can always take another one if you want.”

Nervously scratching the back of her head, Orihime waved it off, pretending to fix the peacock clip that held her hair up. “No it’s fine really.”

Zephyr looked to the picture again, “He is handsome so I would be blushing too.”

Inoue became hysterical. “N—no it’s not like that!”

“I’m kidding!” Zephyr laughed, trying her best to soothe the busty woman.

Smirking, Ichigo looked down at her. “So you don’t think I’m handsome?”

Stammering herself, Zephyr tried quick to find her words. “I—that's not what I meant!”

“You did say that you were kidding.” Chad included.

Earning himself yet another eye cut from Zeohyr. “Are you serious?” she murmured.

Crossing his arms, Ichigo stared at her. “So what did you mean then Starlight?”

“I meant you are handsome but I—I didn’t mean THAT!”

“Oh so I’m a medium ugly!?”

“N—no. You’re very good looking. I mean n—yes your handsome but I was talking about her—she was blushin—ugh nevermind.” Growing flustered, Zephyr walked off making the destination to the table with champagne glasses.

Snatching one of the flute glasses out of the waiter hand, she first apologized before guzzling the liquid. There were many people here, and thankfully that her job was over for today, she was allowed one drink before she had to make the hour and a half trip back to her apartment.

Exhaling out her stress and the rather tumultuous ordeal that just took place, she decided on another glass before reaching for her phone. Maybe she should make her exit now before things become even more awkward. Especially the fact that she didn’t know anyone present and looked towards the text conversation she was having with Grimmjow that gave her some sort of comfort. Changing their dynamic when she felt herself needing to release some tension.

**Ze**: _I might need you to blow off some steam tonight._

_**Grim**_: _Miss me that much already_?

_**Grim**_: _I’ll come over right now._

_**Ze**_: _idiot I’m not home right now_.

_**Grim**_: _Dumbass I know._

_**Ze**_: _So why would you go there now?_

_**Grim**_: _Just sitting at this damn bar. It's boring here._

_**Ze**_: _same, but Ichigo was keeping me company._

_**Grim**_: _don’t piss me off Ze._

_**Ze**_: _The madder you are, the harder you fuck me._

_**Grim**_: _I’m fucking serious. I saw the way that bastard looked at you last night._

_**Ze**_: _oooh the bitter __taste of__ your own medicine XD__._

Little to her knowledge she didn’t take notice of the man standing next to her with a apology in mind until he lightly tapped her shoulder. Quickly she turned around, catching the gaze of the man who she lusted after. However that all changed. It was apparent she had a attitude with the way she curled her lips and that one dimple showing. “Came for more?”

“It was all innocent fun I swear..” raising his hand in defense.

At that time, she wasn’t referring to the jest that was just made, but thinking back on their night that couldn’t surpassed that of just kissing. Zephyr rolled her eyes. “Right. How was that fun at all?"

Quietly he chuckled taking a flute glass of his own. “Okay, I apologize on behalf of everyone. Just you called out Orihime, it was only natural.”

“Oh. Damn, you’re right. I should go apologize to her. It was kind of rude to call her out like that.”

Ichigo shook his head. “She is also very forgiving and have a good heart. She wouldn’t hold it against you. We do what we can to protect her.”

“I hear you. I’m an outsider and shouldn’t have spoken out like that.”

“Its cool really. You took it better than anyone I’ve known.” He chugged back the glass.

Chuckling, she turned to face him, staring up at him without a word. At some point she would have to say something but for now, she was enjoying the view.

Ichigo looked back to her. Slightly flustered now that she was looking at him. “Its rude to stare you know...”

Wherever her mind took her to, showed in her expression. Zephyr, furiously blushing, quickly turned to look away from him. “Its funny how fate has a way bringing two people together.” She too chugged back a glass of champagne, feeling her phone vibrating in her pocket.

“Dont think that much in to it Starlight. It’s a small world in this little circle. You know Grimmjow and that pretty much explain a lot."

“Oh, really!?" She didnt know whether to take offense to his words or let it go. It didnt sit well with her person, but she couldn't quite speak on it neither. "You know, I’ve never actually said it was okay for you to call me Starlight!” chugging back another glass before slamming it on the table.

Ichigo spoke to himself, oblivious to the fact that he just confirmed what she always knew. “S—Sorry?”

This was stupid. Upset because she only knew the truth to why Grimmjow was so well known. He was a bad boy, between fights, the ladies, and the fact that he was damn good at doing both with good looks to match, there was no possible way a man of his caliber can go unnoticed to anyone. Sighing out the bullshit, Zephyr fully turned to the confused man waiting for a explanation. “My bad. Just…a lot come up when you talk about him."

He leant against the table crossing his arms. “Its that bad?”

“You wouldn't want to know about my man problems. Trust me.” She scoffed. 

“Hmm. You’re right. But what else is there to do? Everyone is leaving and besided, my schedule is clear for the night.”

“You sure? I mean your friends are going in the house and we're stuck with the cleaning crew.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m going to clean.” He laughed.

Deciding to lean against the table as well, Zephyr crossed her arms, looking to the guest leaving and some lingering to talk. “Let’s talk about you.” 

Ichigo looked to the side of him down at her. Curiosity as her expression. “You really want to know about me?"

Shaking her head yes, Ichigo motioned her for a walk and of course she followed. 

It was a slow stroll towards the bridge and away from the scattered people. At first he didn’t say anything and only looked to the sky, embracing the light wind. Zephyr followed suit, looking to the clear skies filled with stars and the crescent moon. “Can I be honest with you?”

She looked to him, their pace coming to just one step at a time. “Sure.”

“Sorry for leaving earlier without any saying. I was already late to the clinic and I had to meet up for this. That was rude of me…” 

Smiling, Zephyr shook her head. “Its not that serio—” 

“…And I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” 

Looking to the back of him, Zephyr didn’t realize while he kept moving, she stood frozen. Noticing this, she quickly caught to him as he made it to the bridge. It was just a simple kiss, not much for him to think about her, but he did. “Thinking about me?” 

“Its only natural, right?” 

“I guess you’re right. Just never figured someone like you would be thinking about me.” 

“That’s dumb to say.” 

Jokingly she twisted her lips. “Its really not. I mean you’re def someone who I would least expect to be thinking about a woman. You been celibate for, what, two years? With that amount backed-up and still no release? Your resolve is strong.” Mumbling the last part. 

“Hmph.” He looked down to the river when they made to the bridge, leaning against the railing. “now that I am, I can always tell the intentions of people."

"Like me?"

"Exactly!"

She laughed. “So in any case, women just flock to you like that!?”

Shrugging his shoulders. “Believe it or not. But I’m not a guy who always want sex. Don’t get me wrong, I am a man. But I also have control..”

“Its not hard to believe. The trickery is that you’re celibate because of that?"

“Not really. It’s something far deeper than that.” 

“I’m all ears.” 

‘_She would want to know that hu_h?’ sighing deeply, Ichigo shifted his weight. “That would be a tale for another time.”

He could see the disappointment Weighting on her. “Bummer.” So she murmured.

“What, no fight?” 

Zephyr leant her elbows on the rail, holding her chin as she looked to the sky. “I’m not one to pry someone. When you’re comfortable to tell me, then I’ll listen. I could only wait until then.” 

“Hmm.” He hummed. A comfortable silence fell between them until he thought about a peculiar person, and how he got her. Staring at her, reluctant to speak his mind, but he was Ichigo of course. “Sorry if I offend you by asking this. How the hell you, of all people, meet Grimmjow?”

Ichigo must have felt foolish for asking because she laughed and recovered quickly when she noticed his eyebrow raising in a question.

"Oh, you were serious." Clearing her throat. She gave him the bland truth. “He caught me at a vulnerable time. I just broke up with my ex who left me with a apartment I can barely keep. I needed work. He was a Bouncer at a event I was booked for. I was also single and just looking to have fun. A year later and my emotions are tied to him.”

“See where that got you?”

She lightly punched him in the arm. “Don’t judge me forty year old virgin!”

“Tch, I’m far from forty. Besides you’re the one with white hair!” 

Zephyr fixed her mouth to retort only to dismiss it with a small chuckle. “Anyway! I just been waiting on him. You know? Just to be mine and mine alone.”

“Grimmjow and monogamy doesn’t sound right together.” 

She huffed out a laugh. “How long have you known him?” 

“Long enough to see why he is with you.” 

Bringing her curiosity to the highest peak, Zephyr stared at him. “Meaning?” 

Ichigo almost felt bad for her. Looking to him with those puppy dog eyes waiting for him to answer. Shrugging. “Speaking on another man and his relationship isnt something I do.” 

“Just tell me.” She urged, tugging on his elbow.

“Starlight, it’s obvious he’s stringing you along. You don’t see that?”

Her eyes dropped from him to the river once she leant against the bridge. “I know. I suppose I just needed to hear it from someone else.”

Groaning, Ichigo lightly shook his head. “It wasn’t my place to speak on it.”

“No…I gave you that role. It was my fault and I take full responsibility for that.” She chuckled. “you shouldn’t have to bear that burden.”

“Well I didn’t say it _wasn’t_ your fault.” He laughed. “ but listen. We all need someone to talk to, just let it all out right?”

“Yeah. But you know Grimmjow. You don’t know me.” She looked back to his side profile. ‘_Let’s change that_…’ was what she wanted to say next.

“A little off topic, but I couldn’t stop thinking about our kiss."

Suddenly her eyes brightened then quickly she composed her self from the excitement. “Really?"

He turned to look at her already staring at him. “Truly. What I said before, I was serious about leaving you like that. I felt pretty bad.”

“And like before, it’s cool. Nothing serious.”

Before she knew it, she felt his hand massage her neck, tracing up to her chin so his thumb was slowly tickling her flesh.

With goosebumps raising, Zephyr felt a burning sensation fill her face and closing her eyes anticipating what she longed for ever since setting eyes on him, until he spoke.

“This little guy, just landed on you. That’s good luck!”

‘**_What_**!_**?**_’ she almost fell out when he brought the lightning bug next to her face. “Oh. Thank you.” She spoke through clinched teeth as she faked a smile. 

He let the insect fly off the tip of his finger to the rest. Only looking back at her. “Is there something wrong?”

Sighing, “No, just got my Hope’s high for something that I was foolish to think would happen.”

“Like this…” 

Surprising her, Ichigo slowly lifted her head when he stepped to her. Bringing his face down to her as their lips touched. 

Zephyr exhaled relief through her nose. Moaning with satisfaction when she realized Ichigo was kissing her again. Fading in and out of reality. Heating up with every second that passed. 

Fingertips traveled up his arm, idly resting on his shoulder falling deeper into him. Like always however, Ichigo stepped back keeping from settling.  
“Dammit.” He whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

“What?"

“This is why I’m celibant.”

“What!?” her eyes looking all over his face.

“I don’t want to complicate things for you. Just something I had to confirm...”

He walked passed her until she grabbed his arm. “You cant just do something like that and walk off.” Her eyes directly in his lips telling him she wanted to taste him more. She bit her lip, walking in to him. “I was thinking about you this morning. Wanting to wake up to your face.” 

He chuckled. “We cant do this Starlight.” 

“You’re right. Sorry!” groaning, Zephyr stepped back grabbing her head. “um maybe we should go back inside where everyone is at? Or maybe I should leave? Yeah that sound like the better option.” This time it was her turn to walk pass him.

“Wait."

Zephyr stopped in mid stride, turning to see him looking at her. “I know this is straight forward and a bit of hypocrisy, but stay a little while, if you don’t feel up to it, then I would like to see you again.”

“Thought you didn’t want to complicate things for me.” 

Ichigo chuckled. Placing his hands in his pockets, tilting his head. “Call me selfish.”

“Okay. I suppose this come with a catch?”

“Keep you hands to yourself. And I’ll do the same.” 

“But you were the one th—” 

“I know I know I know!” he exclaimed walking to her side. “let’s just go inside.”

** °•○●○•° **

Slowly blinking from the ceiling to the clock on his night stand. Grimmjow looked back to the ceiling of his bedroom, not a lick of sleep over taking him. His phone didn’t jingle for quite some time and It’s been five hours since he receive a text from her. “She didn’t text me back.”

He wasn’t talking to anyone specifically. It was to the fact that he was just speaking out loud, but of course, being that the company that was laying on her stomach beside him in her naked form was what kept awake from his rambling. The random beauty turned her head to face him, sliding her body closer to him, awake and once again horny. A soft hand moved across his chiseled chest. “And that’s a problem?” she spoke in the crook of his neck, her eyes hidden by her messy bangs.

Grimmjow scoffed, folding his hands behind his head “…Not likely."

“What do you have to worry about then?” her leg rose to his waist to now straddling him.

His focus stayed on the ceiling. That was the problem. There was nothing he should worry about. He already have a hot piece of ass kissing over his abs ready to ride his dick and yet this wasn’t doing it for him. It was cool a couple of hours ago, but the more he settled in to bed, the more he thought about wasting his gas waiting for her ro get home only to stand him up!? The Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? She must have lost her fucking marbles.

Grimmjow eyes shifted down to the woman. She moved down to the foot of the bed, tracing the head of his dick around her lips, “Maybe this will cheer you up?”

He remained silent, his face stoic, his demeanor content. However that was only on the outside. Internally his pride was shaken. This woman just had to rebel against him. He thoughts ran rapid. Wondering what she was doing with Carrot top. Twice they ran into each other.

Just by the fact of them being together, like a animal, he could already smell the pheromones she was emitting and Ichigo picked up on it.

Grimmjow felt the back of the woman throat, the sound of her gagging and choking on his manhood brought him to life. Roughly he balled her hair in his fist, fucking her mouth hoping that this trivial thought would disappear from his mind or this random woman was going to have a long night and a unforgiving morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Did you love? Or hate?


	3. Deeper than Still Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while. Lol so to make up for it. I wrote this chapter and currently editing the next. I hope you guys enjoy this installment. Of course I am open to constructive criticism. Suggestions. Let me know how you feel about it. (I posted this chapter on WattPad, in which some of the things I had in bold, italics and underline is not showing on here for some reason. I do apologize about that)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bleach characters, places, anything. Only this plot and my Original Chatacters. I DONT NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS LISTED. They are pretty good songs so check them out as well.

“Kōri no manikyua anata ga fureru to…”

Yung bae playing through the speakers of her car as she waited next to it. The spring day going smoothly as possible. Beautiful. Warm enough only to wear a light jacket, a scarf, with some light jeans and red riding boots. Zephyr brought the camera to her eye. Capturing the field of flowers swaying to the gentle wind.

She brought it back to her eye, catching two birds flying in unison with each other. Finding something to do while waiting for a late client. A couple expecting their first child had booked her at last minute since she was due any day now. Naturally Zephyr felt obligated to the couple. It sucked when people took advantage of it, but Zephyr knew they wanted to create memories and thought nothing other than that.

Almost twenty minutes passed before she gathered her equipment, ready to head to another appointment until a black sedan parked just a few feet behind her car. “Zephyr! Sorry we're late!” a man shouted, his head sticking out the window.

Shielding her eyes from the sun, she watched as a tall man ran to the passenger side. His sandy-brown hair veiled his face obstructing her view for a good look at him. He spoke. “Careful honey.”

Zephyr could hear the man gently coercing who she would assume be his wife. “You don’t have to treat me like a baby you know. I could still move.”

“I know. I want you to feel as comfortable as possible.”

Finally standing a few inches shorter than him. She tossed her braid to her back. Rubbing her stomach then she patted his face. “You take such good care of me.”

“For you, anything.”

‘Must be nice.’ Zephyr smiled with a hint of envy. Watching as the couple took their time walking to her. Indeed the day was bright and beautiful, but it didn’t reflect her somber disposition. At least for right now.

Last weekend after the dinner

This was a bad idea. This have to be a bad idea. She thought to herself, looking to the many cups before her on the opposite side of the ping-pong table. Too many drinks and she would definitely be the one blackout drunk in the bushes somewhere. Especially since her tolerance level for good quality sake was at a all time low for this week.

The group of the Kuchiki manor sat next to one another, calling up memories and the regular case of nostalgia. Whereas the fresh face beauty just observed the history intertwined with gazes and laughter of long time friends. Careful to not disturb the energy with her newness . Ichigo, so far, is the only one she know and he was her opponent at the moment. Rangiku jumped besides her at the victory of making the small ball in the red cup. The man with gentle features, golden hair with bright blue eyes, smiled at the woman. Taking the cup, chugging it back as if the burning liquid didn’t affect him at all. “Nice one Matsumoto.” the adonis spoke

Kira, she found out was his name when Rangiku expressed her own thanks. More of a distraction since Ichigo bounced the small white ball back to her and landed in a cup of Jägermeister. The one drink she was trying to avoid more than Shunsui’s sake.

Groaning, Zephyr brought the cup to her vision, looking to Ichigo, a crooked smile before she spoke. “You would aim for this one huh?”

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, smirking. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Apparently she was too guarded. Something he automatically picked up on for how quiet she was. She didn’t know his friends all to well and Ichigo wanted her to loosen herself even more. Given what they were playing, he didn't know what he was getting himself in to. But he did insist that she stay around, take a load off and unwine around a group that didn’t discriminate her or even judged her. She was just someone who they welcomed without prejudice. And to be frank, she welcomed them too.

Zephyr could tell that Renji, Ikakku, Yumichika, and Rangiku were the most outspoken from the group. Rukia and Chad were a close second in that department being that they were the observers and mediators before anything else. Orihime always had a positive energy with her and a damn good vibe despite the known rivalry when it came to the gglue of the group. Kira was timid but didn’t mind speaking his thoughts, same with Hanataro who was now bartending against his will. Uryu kept to himself but always made it known he was there when the occasional debate happened between him and Ichigo. It was a funny sight, and she could see the love and respect around them. She could see why he was the one everyone gravitated to. He balanced it all out.

Ichigo.

The protector. The knight in shining armor that connected everyone that was here. Zephyr didn’t know the story on how the pieces of the different personalities intertwined together, but she knew that it was something worth learning about over drunk banter and laughs.

Like now. 

Guffaws and laughter to the poolside caught her attention. She didn’t understand exactly what was going on but the way Rukia held her stomach laughing in hysterics as Renji joined her while Yumichika kept his hand to his mouth, keeping his laughter from escaping.

“I do remember that!” Orihime spoke through her chuckle.

Ikkaku mumbled under his breathe, taking a small sip of the drink and craning his neck. “Let it go already.”   
Hanataro, feeling the second hand embarrassment, prepped another drink at Ikakku's ready.

“I’m sorry man, but that wig did not fit. Not one fucking bit.” Renji added, on the brink of tears.

Zephyr snickered to herself. The little time she came to be around them, she couldn’t fathom the though of Ikakku wearing a wig. He looked better without it.

“Oh wait I think I still have a picture saved!” Rangiku shouted. Skipping off to the mansion to retrieving her phone. Also forgetting the fact that they were in the middle of a game.

“It was just something to try out!” Ikakku bellowed, chugging back what remained in his cup.

Sighing as they all watched the busty woman disappear, Kira shook his head in mid throw. “Well I guess this was expected. I leave you to finish my friend.” He patted Ichigo on the shoulder before joining the rest of the group.

“Just you and me now. Want to continue?” Ichigo spoke up.

“Sure. Unless you’re scared I might drink you under the table.”

He smirked, she didn’t know that this wasn’t a problem for him. Ichigo tossed the ball making it into another cup of Jägermeister. His eyes didnt leave off of her, but she couldn’t say the same. She was up against someone who had the capacity of making her eat her words where she stood. “Okay lucky shot. Not bad.”

She took the cup, cracking her neck to brace herself, chugging the drink back. Though the first one burned, the second wasn’t as bad. In the terms of liquor however, that was also a bad sign. But she would not give him the benefit of seeing her quake despite the mild shudder through her body. “That's spicy.”

Laughing, Ichigo stood with one arm crossed over his torso as the other rested under his chin as if he was truly studying her.

Nervously she laughed, catching his gaze before she decided to toss the ball, missing the cup entirely and into his hand. “You’re throwing me off looking at me like that.”

"Couldn’t help it.” He broke their gaze, playfully bouncing the ball for him to catch it again. “What’s your story?”

“Nothing profound I can assure you.”

“I'm curious.”

“Curious? About what? I’m just a professional photographer. Earning my way.” Keeping his focus on her, he tossed the ball making yet another victory in a red cup. Zephyr groaned. “now I feel like you’re cheating.” Taking the cup, once again chugging it back.

“Hn. Quit.” But that only permitted him a glare from her end. Countering her, he smiled. “you love what you do?”

She hummed. “Mmhm.” covering the small belch. “I do. Freezing time, capturing beautiful scenes and bringing your vision to life. It's underrated.”

Ichigo tilted his head. Leaning on the table, the underlying goading but innocent competition from him as Zephyr readied herself to throw the ball. “What made you want to do this as a career?”

She bit her lip, her eyes focusing on the one cup underneath him. “I can put it into a bunch of stupid words now, or I can show you in the future.”

He waited until she tossed the ball to miss again. He caught it before it flew off into the bunny shaped bushes. “A choice?”

Nodding her head with a slight shrug of her shoulder. “Its up to you.”

“Whose to say we'll even see each other in the future.”

Retorting. “Whose to say we won’t?”

“I'll give you that one.” He took a cup chugging it back despite her missing.

“Your turn. Do you love what you do? Working at a clinic and being a bouncer and all…”

“I guess working at this security firm has it’s good and bad days. But if I was to choose between the two, I enjoy working in pediatrics more.”

He did have a gentle soul for it. At least that’s what she got from him. “You have any children?”

“Unfortunately I do not.”

“Do you want kids?”

“Of course.”

“Really? I didn’t take you for that kind of guy. How many?”

“Never really thought of that. I’m fine with one, or a couple.” He shrugged.

“Me too.” Zephyr didn’t pay attention to the amount of cups she had to drink. Including this one. It didn’t matter. What ever he spoke she took it to heart and he the same. So when she asked this specific question, considering how much he already opened up to her, she knew he wouldn’t lie to her about this. “Why did you choose abstinence?”

“Sex isn’t a priority to me.”

“What is a priority to you?”

"I can’t give you a definite answer to that. Everyone bring something different.”

“Fair. Do you have a type?”

Ichigo shook his head. “Nope. You?”

“Hmm…I do love a man with a great sense of humor. You know, gets my sarcasm and jokes.”

“How the hell you ended up with Grimmjow?”

There was a pause, smiles creeping on both their faces before they both laughed. “Honestly he was a good time that passed its expiration date.”

“Ouch. That’s harsh.” He bounced the ball into his hand again. “But it happens.”

“It happened to you?”

Still smiling as he crossed his arms. “Don’t push your luck. You got this much out of me.”

Nodding her head in affirmation. “That’s not fair..” He had a guard up and only came up with that generic answer to persuade her otherwise. She smiled, catching on to him. On the contrary, Ichigo didn’t lie. He just didn’t know how to enunciate words when it came to that specific question. He did have a ex that came to mind. But that’s all that happened. She was just a thought.

Twelve cups of Jägermeister with Shunsui's sake later and Zephyr had to grip the table to keep herself standing. Through blurred vision she noticed on Ichigo side he still had the majority of his cups despite three missing and two of those was thanks to Rangiku who still didn’t make a appearance back.

“Just call it quits Starlight.”

“What do you mean? I’m not drunk.” She slurred.

“Nobody said you were.” He laughed.

She didn’t answer. She couldn’t. Lightly she tapped her cheeks, making sure to focus on the cups before him. ‘Okay, I need to make one of those cups. Just one.’

Here came the hard part. Her vision was already impaired by the amount of alcohol she consumed, so focusing on one thing was going to prove a far greater battle than the embarrassing notion of having to throw up in front of Ichigo. A small belch that tasted like pure liquor left her lips after the thought.

‘Yuck!’

Aiming her hand to line up with the one cup that seemed easy to her. Bending her knees slightly she toss the little white ball, making it into one of the cups, but before she had the chance to celebrate the small victory, Zephyr could hear a faint voice yelling ‘timber’. The scene before her changed from a concerned handsome face into a sky full of stars and scattered clouds.

‘Did I just fall!?’

“Oi starlight! What the hell!?” Ichigo snorted a laugh kneeling to her side. “You okay?” was all she heard.

She could feel the warmth of him at her side. Too inebriated to construe her current situation and why he was asking her if she was okay. When her eyes finally opened, looking into his chocolate spheres that stared intently into her, she reached up, putting a finger between his eyebrows, smoothing out the wariness. “Why you sooooo look worried?” She slurred, mixing her words.

His eyebrow lifted in question. “Huh?”

“Because you’re on the floor silly.” Rukia spoke with a hiccup, stumbling to the commotion barefooted as she too partook it the inebriety going around.

“Huh!?” Zephyr repeated, trying to match the same tone as Ichigo. She looked to her side, seeing Rukia kneel down next to her, luckily she change out of her gown into something comfortable as Harem pants and a flowing shirt halter top. She laid on the floor besides Zephyr. “The floor is cool right?”

Rukia agreeing. “Mmm hmm. My skin feels hot.”

“Renji, get your wif—Great…” Ichigo shout trailed off into a sigh, but it reached no one specifically since Renji was passed out snoring on the long chair. Ichigo looked to Zephyr who seemed more amazed in the stars than anything else. “Promise me you’ll stay here?”

“Hmhmhm.” She hummed laughing. “aye aye anything for you captn.”

He chuckled. “Good.” Exhaling loudly, Ichigo looked one last time the women, both connecting the dots in the sky. Renji however had a rude awakening coming, or so Ichigo thought.

It was bittersweet that everyone else seems to be doing their own thing, leaving him the only responsible one. Kira already went to his room as well as Orihime, Chad, and Uryu, figuring that it was getting too late and work needed to get done the next day. Rangiku was nowhere to be found but everyone knew her situation with the timid blonde. Ikkaku passed out in a drunken stupor at the bar and Yumichika laid on the couch next to him, bottle of sake dangling from his finger tips.

“Dammit.” Ichigo groaned, the only one with a sober mind, reaching for Renji to shake him awake, but the red head didn’t budge. His tall lean figured balled comfortably in the fetal position. “The hell you do to their drinks Hana?” but his words once again fell on no ones ears since Hanatoro was passed out on the bar besides Ikkaku. Humming a lullaby to himself. “Whatever.”

Ichigo reached back, his hand coming to reign full force against Renji cheek. It surprised him since it only earned him a lazy groan from the red head. His eyes opened slowly one after the other, the result for a damn good-well-needed sleep, looking to Ichigo and rubbing his cheek, yanking his shoulder now that he was rudely awakened. “The fuck do you want?”

“Go to bed and take your wife.” Ichigo demanded.

“You’re not the boss of me.” Renji threw his long legs over to the side of the chair. Stretching with a roar for a yawn and a side eye combination. “Where is she anyway?”

Ichigo pointed on the other side of the pool. “Over ther—OI STARLIGHT!” His eyes widened, bright like embers, as Zephyr snatched the last bit of her button down shirt off. The little decency it covered was gone, leaving the beauty in her lacy white underwear, contrasting with her skin perfectly.

“Ichigo…why is your girlfriend almost naked? Whoa! R—Rukia!” Renji stuttered watching his wife emulate Zephyr actions.

“I’m thirsty!” Zephyr shouted to Ichigo who slowly walked the lining of the poolside. Enticing her away from it.

“You mean you’re hot, not thirsty!” Ichigo corrected.

She took a moment, thinking about it. “I am thirsty and this water look good!”

He chuckled. “I cant let you drink that kind of water Starlight, you’ll get sick.”

She laughed, stumbling to the poolside, inches from jumping in. “Liar.” She took one more step before looking up at him, almost within her space. “you have that face again. Why do you have that face?”

“I was born with it. Just don’t jump in the pool!”

That sounded more like a dare to the white haired woman instead of someone actually trying to get her from making a obnoxious move.

“Whoo Zephyr go for it!” Rukia called from her side, crawling to the pool, halfway undressed herself, and Renji trying to rush to grab her on the other end. Yet he already had a battle within himself, working to find his footing.   
Zephyr turned to Rukia then back to Ichigo. That was all the confirmation she needed.

“See it’s okay.”

Ichigo readied himself to grab her, once she was in his reach. “Don’t!”

Zephyr smiled, escaping him just by seconds when she jumped in like a canon ball, and sinking like one.

“Damn it all!” quickly he undressed himself. Ripping off his own shirt to yanking his pants off and kicking his shoes wherever. He dived in, quickly swimming towards her. Her arms were opening as if she was levitating herself. Her eyes tightly shut and her hair flying all around her. Her lips together so she wasn’t partaking in the water. That was partly good. Ichigo reached her but she eluded him before he could grab her again. She looked behind to see his face puzzled, until she turned fully to him, beckoning for him to come to her. Enjoying the fact that it was him chasing her.

Ichigo did as so, moving closer to her amazed at the fact that she could hold her breathe this long despite being under the influence. Zephyr at this time didn’t know what she was doing, and being that he was the modest sort, she knew he wouldn’t follow her advances. She swam circles around him when he came close to her, attempting to escape him again until he gently grabbed her ankle bringing her back into him.

He attempted to swim to the surface until she caught on to his lips. Taking his air before she pushed off him, avoiding him entirely. Being that she thought of doing this only brought one thing to his mind and he wasn’t the type to take advantage of a woman. Though it wasn’t a kiss, he knew he had to stop her before anything else happened.

Ichigo reached his hand up, watching her swim off like the mermaid she looked. He grabbed the side of the pool bringing himself up for air. Thinking that she would follow him but to no avail. He thought of going back under to get her until he felt her against his legs. Her hands latched on to his sides, helping to catapult her to the surface. Dangerously close to his face. When she finally opened them, her glazed over eyes looked from his lips to his own, almost giving into the temptation just enough before he slightly pulled away.

“Sorry, I almost couldn’t help myself.” Zephyr spoke, hugging his neck to keep herself afloat.

‘Me neither.’ He thought to himself. “We should get out of here.”

“I don’t want to.” She shook her head. “I don’t want this to end.”

“Don’t want what to end?”

She smiled through quivering lips. “Being this close to you.”

He chuckled, gripping the poolside harder that his knuckles turned white. “You’re drunk. And you’re freezing. Lets get you dry.”

One thing for certain, she was in fact cold. Thankfully Renji, though somewhat tipsy, left two towels and robes for them before he retired to his shared chamber. Ichigo wrapped her in both, rubbing her down so that she was warm enough.

“What about you? Are you not cold?” she asked

“I needed the swim.” The cool air was working in his favor.

He went to retrieve his clothes and hers as well. “I think I have some sweats and a t-shirt that you can wear for now.”

“Oh I love baggy clothes!” she exclaimed.

“Shouldn’t be a problem then right?”

“Duh.” She smiled, wobbling.

“Follow me then.”

The trip throughout the manor was a adventure in itself. Zephyr eyes averted everywhere. From the library, a movie theatre, the cream and white marbled kitchen where she witnessed Rukia and Renji partaking in a midnight supper, and a very “use some protection you two.” That made Zephyr trip on her own feet and Ichigo shaking his head.

The large windows letting the moon shine through, brightened the upstairs hallway they walked down. Zephyr looking out for a moment, noticing how high the moon sat.

She turned to focus on Ichigo toned back. For someone sculpted and chiseled almost to perfection, he always hid it underneath his clothes. Whereas Grimmjow had no problem showing off the hardwork and genes he was blessed with. Her eyes then went down to his plump but.

Lingering on him feeling herself heating up because she didn’t know what it was about him that made her want him the way she did. His personality? His looks? His body? His face? How long his eyelashes were and the way he blinked? Or was it his confidence within himself?   
‘Maybe when he would fold his arms and tilt his head, his eyes lingering on me?’

Ichigo was worth more than just someone to have a great night with. Ruminating over the duration she knew of him, he was someone that she could see the future with. Perhaps he was just someone to teach her a lesson she didn’t want but necessary?

By now the walk seem like it took forever. At the end of the hall was the large gold and white door. He opened it allowing her to walk in the dimly lit space. Her mouth almost hitting the floor seeing how large the bedroom was.

Pure black with silver accents all around.. The alaskian king bed in the center of the large room, to the tribal mural that took up a wall. Zephyr shaky legs trekked down the staircase, still amazed at it all. The silver curtains blew to the cool breeze from the opened balcony doors. The night was still in effect, so the picturesque view of what was before her looked more like a painting, a fantasy one would say.

Her feet reached the bottom, flexing her toes to the thickness of the black rug. If she didn’t know any better, the cloth felt like a bed in itself. She stuttered. “T—this is amazing.” She did a three-sixty turn, looking to the dim lamps in the corner to the desktop where he walked to place his clothes on the chair, to the vacant room and the bathroom off to the opposite side. All this for one man?

“Make yourself comfortable.”

“No….” she hiccupped, sitting next to the bed instead of on it. “…problem”

She was drunk and he understood her notion since she was still wet from their unexpected swim. Ichigo shook his head before making his way to the walk-in closet, another room the size of a small apartment. He looked to the many outfits left here. Quickly he changed out of his wet boxer briefs into a pair of black ones, some new sweats he packed, and throwing the white halter top over his shoulders, truly grateful that Rukia bestowed this piece of the house to him no matter the many of times he refused.

Considering Rukia did live with him before she mended the relationship with her brother and Renji. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for them since they were strictly platonic with one another. Of course it was the irregular rumors in high school that they were dating which not only caused friction between him and a jealous Renji at first, but it was also something to look back and laugh on. Ichigo remained oblivious to the favors he done for Rukia, but it never went unnoticed to her. Giving him this small piece of the house as a part of her gratitude was only a quarter of what she had in store. Ichigo laughed to himself. bringing before him a pair of black sweatpants he haven’t worn since he was aa teen. He grabbed another t-shirt with the number fifteen on it seeming it too small for him to wear now. Nostalgia coming at him in full effect.

“You might be in luck Starlight!” He called back for her, folding the old clothes together as well as grabbing another towel for her to dry off. He looked before him, waiting on a answer but there wasn’t one.

Not even a hiccup.

Too quiet.

It was when he turned, freezing him in place, watching as her lacey bra fell to the floor next to her feet where both robes were. She too watched, so she couldn’t take heed of the little moment he had stilled in place to stare at her. Quickly he turned back around. He knew she was drunk, but being that he didn’t really know her on a intimate level, this made it hard for him on how he should handle her. He cleared his throat, losing count for how many times he unfolded the clothes just to fold them again a physical interpretation of him fumbling for words. When he finally came to, Ichigo cleared his throat before speaking again. “I…er…got some clothes for you to put on.”

“I feel fine like this.” She chimed. He could hear the rhythm of her slow, unsteady, footsteps. Almost like she was finding her way to him. Her voice exceedingly close but he didn’t dare turn around to look. 

So why not take this opportunity for him to feel where she was coming from into her hands? For him to understand how willing she wanted to be on him.

Ichigo body tensed when he felt her breathing in the middle of his back. He closed his eyes once he felt her arms snake around his waist, her soft fingers feeling on his deep abs. Taking a rather large amount of air through his nose as he felt her nipples touch his back, and exhaled the same exact way when he felt her lips make contact with his skin. Ichigo looked up, praying to whomever for her to stop, then looked to the side of him, staring at her enjoying herself as she tempted him with each slow sweep of her lips. Chipping away at his control.

Her sultry, alto voice, low and sensual. Words rolling off her tongue like honey. Almost putting him under hypnosis. “What’s going through your mind when I do this?”

Ichigo huffed a laugh. Did she really want him to answer that question? Or did she want him to show her? Whatever it was, she didn’t know the dangers of this territory with him, only what was obvious on the external front of things. Each time her lips made contact on his flesh, it picked at the blaze within him. Needing to combust. To engulf her entirely.

Internally she shook him when she nipped his shoulder blade and it didn’t help the fact that she spoke on what exactly he was thinking. “Why are we pretending?” she asked when he didn’t answer but he still couldn’t come up with a logical reason. Only thinking about a subject to dance around. To safely change the subject.

At long last Ichigo conjured a sentence. Brief, but still something. "What do you mean exactly?”

Zephyr replaced her lips with her forehead resting on him. “I want you, and it’s clear you want me too.”

Ichigo touched her fingers when she raised them to his pecs. “You’re right…there is a attraction. I would be lying if I say I didn’t play my part on what’s going on with me and you…but I don’t want to further complicate things. Zephyr, you belong to someone else.”

Zephyr sighed, pressing the side of her face against him. “If you knew what was going on, you would have a change of heart about this little situation of ours and me supposedly belonging to Grimmjow.”

“You misunderstand so let me say it this way. I don’t care about Grimmjow, but you do.”

She stood silent, looking to the floor, letting his words resonate within her.   
“Two…” Ichigo continued. “I don’t want to complicate things for you. You want me, but to what extent? How long would that last with your feelings for him and your temporary attraction to me?”

“I—I'm not so sure…”

“It wasn’t meant for you to answer. I'm giving you a idea on where I stand, if I was to give in to not only your desires, but mine too.”

'His desires?' That brought a smile to her. He didn’t deny that he didn’t ‘desire' her and she knew that the third time he kissed her. “The way you kiss me though. It wasn’t someone who abstain from sex. You longed for it. I know there’s a fire in you. But you…hold back from me. Why?” He tried to turn around, but her arms kept him in place. He fixed his mouth to speak but couldn’t find the words. Ichigo stood silent, feeling her eyelashes on his back as she closed them, sighing. “you’re so warm.”

“Maybe you should put on some clothes?”

“Why when I have you right here? We don’t have to do anything.”

They stood in pure assuaging, silence. Listening to just him calmly breathing and his heart beat.

Steady.

Gentle.

Most of all strong.

Ichigo reflected back on her question. ‘Why are we pretending?’ His very instinct was coaxing him to take her down to the floor, feeling those succulent lips. Tasting just how they look.

So sweet.

“Before, you asked 'Why?'…” he looked to the side of him again. Looking at the top of her head, drying to its naturally curly state. “you say something about a fire within me. And yet you poke at it each chance you get. You can be scorched by someone like me.”

He felt her smile. “Would’ve thought you knew by now that I’m fire proof considering who I been dealing with.” She looked up, seeing him looking to her through his peripheral. She rested her chin on his shoulder blade. “I see the way you look at me. Your eyes linger on me more often than you want to allow. To tell you the truth. I feel a sort of way when you watch me. I like it.”

To him, on different circumstance and after some time together, Ichigo might have assessed the idea. But she was intoxicated even if her sober thoughts were a drunk woman words. He knew where she wanted this to end. “Sorry, I cant take that chance with you. Not…now.”

Her hold loosened, allowing him to finally turn around. Swift movement making her laugh when he threw the shirt over her head as the motion forced her to move her arms into the short sleeves and fixed the shirt so that it cover just below her butt. However, the next course, Ichigo didn’t know how she convince him to lay in the same bed as her even if they were far apart.

She broke the comforting silence, staring out the balcony doors to the view. “Are you scared?”

“Of what?” Ichigo looking at where she laid scoff at the jab to his very manhood when she didn’t answer him right away. “What can you possibly do to me?”

She turned to look at him. Taking this moment to slide closer to him, placing her hand over his heart. She laughed. “Never underestimate a woman’s touch.”

With a eyebrow raised, he asked her, folding his arms behind his head, smirking. “Was that a threat?”

“Never. I couldn’t possibly hurt you.” She sat up pointing to her arm. “with these muscles? Yeah right. I’m talking on a more emotional reach. You’re scared of getting your heart broke.” 

He wanted to say something but he remained silent. His face turning stoic the more he thought about the very thing she knew all too well.

Heartbreak.

Realizing this, she retracted her words. “…or someone already broke your heart.”

“That’s a tale for another time.”

“Right.” she mumbled. Guilt over taking her. Zephyr moved back over to her side of the rather large bed, wanting to say sorry for running her mouth and not taking into consideration of someone else’s feelings, but she felt like it wouldn’t do much help. She watched him turn his back to her. Nothing else said for the remainder of the night. She slid under the covers as he slept on top of them. Sleep wasn’t going to come easy for her. It couldn’t. At least for neither of them. This wasn’t expected but it happened and this was the right way to deal with it before she said anything else.

It was fun while it lasted.

But whatever it was, while the sparked between them went cold on one end. The other still burned. Trying his best to calm it. Ichigo didn’t want to go back to this place. It was inevitable however. Always in the back of his mind telling him that he would never be the same. Never becoming fully healed. His thoughts reflected back on the day of the news his mother died. Feeling like whatever was left of his beating heart shatter each second that passed.

°•○●○•°

Present

“495…496…497…498…499…500.”   
He needed a distraction but didn’t know the first step going about it. Grimmjow paced his breathing as he changed hands—his right arm behind his back and his left hand on the floor—glaring at his reflection when slowly he inhaled, lifting himself, and exhaled the same. “501…”

Maybe another set will clear his mind, but all it’s been were ‘maybe’s’ and never a definite. His thoughts were rampant. Not one inkling concerned with everyday life such as his job, what to eat, did his truck need gas, stupid little things were not on his mind. But a woman haunted his thoughts and he never had this happen, not since golden eyes-purple hair- five years ago. What took her place, stood at 5’6 pure white hair, brown skin, cat shaped eyes, succulent lips, a hour glass shaped and hips he held on to when she rode him. Strange how impactful women were when he really paid attention.   
All he thought about was what the fuck was she doing right now if he wasn’t getting her attention.

All she sent was the last text message saying that ‘Ichigo can keep me company’ and who knew what that meant a week ago.

She hasn’t responded to him since. “…523…” a low growl escaping him. Of course to him he knew what that was a code word for. Meaning if their was a opportunity then the bitch was going for it. He would like to think that she was better than that, but Ichigo was unpredictable and had she been obvious, he wouldn’t feel anyway towards it. But she was far from foreseeing.

Zephyr, the capricious woman, that probably would give into Ichigo. Grimmjow nose wrinkled. “…557…” Imagining all the things Zephyr has done to him, and done with him, she was doing the same with Ichigo.   
Right now his muscle didn’t burn—he didn’t feel it. In fact nothing ached on him. This was driving him. Pushing him to put his anger into his workout. But this was a different kind of emotion. This would carry on past this part and from then on, he had no clue what he was going to do about it.

Grimmjow continued. His own thoughts betraying him. Teasing him and losing all control of his own mind when it came to that woman. This was doing the most in his eyes and he had to forget about it. But forgetting her was close to impossible. Zephyr was in fact unforgettable. Naturally so. Apart from the obvious being that she had long white hair down her back—living in Japan—she stood out along with him.   
Unknowingly she left a mark on him that he let slip past his usual wall. “…572…”

He had questions. None that could be answered by the plethora of other women. Not his brothers. Hell, he didn’t know that answer himself. “…588…”

Maybe he just needed to see her face again to determine that? What was it that brought these strange thoughts and why was it happening now? They’ve known each other little over a year, everything was going smoothly. She text him whenever she was in the mood and he would show up to play that role she gave him. It was routine in a way. Vice versa. Then somewhere down the line, things were misconstrued. Whether it was her, or him, he had no clue. Perhaps this was something that he would leave alone, at least for now. Or even after the get together tonight. Maybe he'll surprise her tonight. A dinner? Car convos that she enjoyed? Whatever. He just needed to see her. “…599…”

Grimmjow, on his free hand reached for his phone vibrating next to him. He was ignoring it all morning. Not because he was occupied by another woman who couldn’t keep him distracted, but he wasn’t in the mood to speak to anyone. All afternoon wanting to hear from one person only to satisfy his ego. He looked to the screen becoming disappointed yet again. “What?” holding himself up keeping from finishing his set.

Yammy answered back, unperturbed by his rudeness. “Coming out tonight?”

“Maybe...”

“Got some company?”

“More like a sudden nuisance.”

“You’re going to end up catching something.”

If only the dumbass knew it wasnt anything like what he was thinking. “Pfft. Don’t speak that kind of evil into my life. You know damn well I don’t have those problems. I’m always wearing protection.”

“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t call to see if you wear a condom or not. You coming out?”

“I might. Depends.”

“On what?”

“None of your damn buisness!”

Yammy answered him in a grunt mixed with a laugh before they both disconnected. Maybe this will get him out of the foreign funk he was in. Grimmjow completed his set. Coming down from the rush and he felt it in his arms. Zephyr was the motivation after all. Each set was a ‘maybe she'll escape my thoughts’ resulting in a productive, yet unnecessary and ridiculous workout.

Grimmjow sat on the bench, wiping his face, arms, and chest free of sweat. Clicking through his phone to see her name. He was never one to give someone else the satisfaction to see him amorous. So when he pressed her name and composed a text such as ‘can i see you??’ It was only to see how tonight would play out. Nothing more. Nothing less.

°•○●○•°

Zephyr sighed, closing the door to her apartment with her back. “Stupid!” She yelled locking it. Kicking off her shoes in the foyer. “He hates me.” She groaned, dragging her feet to her bed where she fell face first in the comfort. 

The same weekend.

Ichigo didn’t say much to her during their little time together. When she woke up earlier he was already gone out the room and when she went to the kitchen where she was summoned, he didn’t look up to greet her. His eyes stayed on his phone screen, eating his breakfast across from Sado. 

The kitchen filled with the lens of black sunglasses and tylenol induce ‘hello's' from Rukia, Ikkaku, and surprisingly Hanataro. “Sup, loving the mane white lion” Ikakku mumbled in his cup, lounging on the rather large love seat to her left in the spacious entertainment room. The sun was blaring through the large dome which explained the sunglasses.

Playfully she shook her wild hair, turning to everyone else. Ironic how the one with the least amount of hair gave her a compliment about her own.

“Zephyr!” Hanataro yelled, but after the fact that most of everyone covered their ears excluding Ichigo and Sado, he shushed himself. “that was too loud.”

She laughed stealing a glance at Ichigo, which made her feel uneasy and rightly so. She felt since Ichigo was the glue holding them all together, then affecting him will cause a chain reaction with everyone around him.

Rukia soon put a stop to that irrational train of thought when she greeted Zephyr with a smile behind her own dark shades. “How are you feeling?” she spoke up, sitting at the island, her face full of regret from even drinking how she did. Wrapped in a crisp white robe, coffee in her hand and a tray of food that she was contemplating on eating since she had a rather large midnight snack.

“I should be asking you that question. But I’m alright…somewhat.” Zephyr laughed. Remembering pieces of how the two of them were both on the ground.

“Ugh please don’t remind me. My stomach is killing me.” She dropped her head, “but please enjoy the feast. The chefs whipped up a lot so there’s plenty for everyone.”

Zephyr stood at the opposite end of the island. Looking to the steamed rice, miso soup, fish, fruits and other side dishes. “Not really hungry. I just need to get home. Got a lot of work ahead of me before our next session.”

Rukia rolled her eyes. “ I know we have another session coming up but You are coming back right? We could enjoy some more of Shunsui's Sake…” At the mention of the sake name, came the taste of it, then the unbearable feeling of nausea. Rukia paused a moment, gathering her bearings as she tried to focus on not trying to ruin breakfast. “oh yeah, theres a birthday party in two week. I’m telling you in advance because you should come.”

“I feel like I over stood my welcome.” Zephyr stole another quick glance at Ichigo, then everyone else. A nervous laugh as she fiddled with her fingers in the pockets of Ichigo old sweatpants. “you guys don’t even know me like that.”

Rukia notice the shift in the woman eyes, speaking only to break the ice that was obvious on Zephyr mind. “Oi Ichigo, I havent seen these pajamas in a long time. I would’ve thought you got rid of them.”

Ichigo blinked slowly from his phone screen and the quiet talk him and Sado were having, to Zephyr. Her breathe hitched when his eyes lingered on her. The type of attention she didn’t need, especially now she didn’t have liquid courage on her side. “Just old clothes.” He shrugged.

Zephyr couldn’t determine if the patronizing tone in his voice was a hit to her. “Thank you for lending them to me anyway.” She retorted.

Slowly he stood up, walking past her and Rukia to wash his dish. “Mmhm.” Was all he hummed.

“What’s gotten into you Strawberry?” Ikakku spoke up now.

“I'm fine.”

Zephyr looked behind her. Their back to each other. He was off which they all noticed. She turned back, looking down at the marble top of the island. She could see her reflection, her hair almost veiling her face with curls falling and pointing each direction. She bit her lip, balling her fist on the countertop. “I have to find a way home.”

“Nonsense. Ichigo could take you. He has to go back to town. You do live downtown right?”

Zephyr kept her head down, keeping from prying eyes to dig deep into her own. “You can’t just volunteer him like that.”

Surprising her when he spoke, Ichigo interjected bringing the dish to his vision. “While that is true. I don’t have a problem dropping you off.”

“You don’t have to. Honestly, it’s not like I cant find my way off this island.”

“Funny. I never asked if you couldn’t or asked for any of your navigating skills. I just said I would.”

“Okay.” Was all she said. She bit her lip, giving no room to argue. “I’ll go gather my things.”

That hour drive of silence was insufferable. Orihime kept the mood light sitting in the back seat. Sado was the first to get dropped off, then Orihime. When it came down to her, neither of them spoke to one another. She didn’t even look at him and only looked to the passing cars, people, and familiar buildings. She wanted to be free of his presence. Frankly he was just a reminder for how careless, how desperate, she seemed. No goodbyes were spoken, only exiting his car with the little dignity she had. Despite her storming off he waited until she was in the building; leaving when she disappeared behind the door.

Present

Now laying on her bed, her phone in hand contemplating on texting Rukia that she wouldn’t make a appearance at the party. Naturally Rukia would call trying to convince her to show her face all the while dismissing the fact that Zephyr wanted to limit her presence. But knowing Rukia, she was the inviting, welcoming sort. Who Zephyr really knew before them was Ichigo however. And since he was giving her the silent treatment, there was no way Zephyr would go to a party where she was a complete stranger, hated by the one person that was held in high respect.

This was what she needed, this reason to justify not going or being around them despite the disappointment. Zephyr watched as the percentage of the phone changed from one percent, to two. Giving it a fighting chance to stay on to convey her text message. Time wasn’t on her side. She didn’t want to sit on the idea any longer, just get it over with.

Before her phone screen loaded, she pressed the key for contacts, utilizing the recents tab to pulling up Rukia number. 'I wont be able to make it. Sorry.'

Simple, right to the chase. No sugar coating. She had a lot of work to do. Editing photos, the many videos from the events of last weekend. She couldn’t be bothered with procrastination. Then on second thought, who was she trying to convince?

Zephyr placed her device on her night stand. The plan to press send crumbling right before her. She walked over to the small office near the window, plugging her camera into her desktop. Not a moment later the faint vibrations from her phone on the nightstand was heard. The differing rhythm telling her it’s a text instead of a phone call. Rushing towards it, she hesitated as Grimmjow name displayed on the screen. Stuck. After she read “can I see you??”

Pondering on the question. His company would bring a change of pace this morning, especially to what was already happening. But then it would confuse her further. Why was she acting like a coward? Zephyr was looking for something to persuade her otherwise because maybe, just maybe, something good might come out of this. What would change now?

Ichigo was right. It was natural to be attracted to one another. They both were new to one another. Fresh air. They also didn’t know one another or what the other was dragging along. Maybe it was for the best that she stepped back before capitalizing off of that ‘simple attraction'. Grimmjow been in her life longer than Ichigo. Ideas could probably come to her when she see Grimmjow face and be reminded why she needed to be by herself.   
She tapped the keys. ‘Sure. I’m home.’

Right to it.

He was quick with a reply but she already left her phone starting to work on her emails and editing photos. She also checked her website for anyone who wanted to book her for her skills and had a couple of people interested. “Good.”

She needed the extra flow of cash if she wanted to stay above her bills. Reputation also played a big part which she welcomed the comments from those under the photos she posted with murals, landscapes, animals, the night life that blossomed in Karakura. Worrying about Ichigo, or seeing Grimmjow was the least of her worries. At least that’s what she thought. At most, she had this to ease her mind.

°•○●○•°

After a much needed shower, Zephyr sighed to herself when she fell on her bed in her towel, stretching on her bed then falling limp. Staring at her ceiling as jazzy house music sprung from the obnoxious stereo system that Grimmjow thought she needed, her eyes slowly coming to a close after she seen the clock was 2:58 p.m. Still early in the day and she could get a bit of a nap.

Just when she almost slipped into a sleep, her phone was ringing. Vibrating across her night stand with a different pattern from what she set as a text. Jumping up, she grabbed it before it fell off seeing Grimmjow calling. She picked up, her tone sleepy. “Hey…”

“I'm outside.” He spoke, sending a slight shudder down her spine. His baritone deep, raspy, with the smooth undertone to it.

She sat up, pulling the curtain back to see him leaning against his truck, looking up to her window, the phone still to his ear. It must have been cold and breezy from the way his vest and grey long sleeve shirt blew to the wind. Drastic change from this morning. “You look good.” She spoke above a whisper.

He moved off his truck. Placing his free hand in his dark Jean pocket. “So do you…you coming down?”

“I figured you would come up and we handle our buisness and get some rest.”

His eyes visibly seen, narrowed. “I sent you a text to get dressed.”

Rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Must’ve got it when I was working and slipped my mind. Sorry.”

“Well then get dressed. I’ll be down here waiting.”

She groaned. “Why am I getting dressed?” He was quiet for a minute, making her pull the curtain back again to see him lean back on his truck. “Grimm?”

“I know you don’t want to be seen out in public with me after the last altercation. But fuck that. I want to take you out to eat. Then later on, we can stay at my house. Do all the shit you like.” looking up to the window still.

Zephyr chuckled. “Wow. That's actually…different of you.”

“Call it my new leaf.” He smirked.

“Sure your schedule free? I mean you are a busy man with the ladies.”

“The ball was always in your court woman. Just say the word and I’m all yours.” He smiled moving his free hand to the side.

“Certain things you have to do in order to progress further dummy. Talking to other women isn’t one.”

“What you think I been trying to do? It’s your own fault you never take me serious.”

“Because you’re a liar. All you want is to fool around. You’re never serious with anyone.”

“Give me a chance to prove myself. Starting now. Come out with me tonight.”

Rolling her eyes as she sucked her teeth. “One night doesn’t make up for a year.”

“No shit dumbass. I didn’t call you to fucking argue. Get dressed!”

Before she had a chance to respond, he hung up. Leaning back against his truck with a tightened jaw. She threw her phone on the bed, slowly unraveling her towel as he still looked up. It dropped to her ankle making his gaze intensify at her naked frame.

She laughed when he looked around and didn’t see anyone looking at her. When he turned back for a second view, she was already gone from his sight. ‘Fucking tease’

Zephyr didn’t think about getting fancy and only wore a olive cropped sweater that tied between her breast and hung off her shoulders. The high-waisted black leggings and gold waist beads wrapped around her hips. She didn’t want to wear heels and in fact wanted to be comfortable and decided to wear black thigh riding boots instead. She knew he was probably pissed considering how long she was taking but it wasn’t her fault. She left her hair out in it’s natural curl pattern, only laying down her edges. She finished her outfit with a gold choker necklace, her septum ring, and gold earring hoops. All she needed was her phone and wristlet since she wasn’t packing much. He wanted to go out? Well she was going to be the scene.

She turned everything off in her apartment, looking back thinking she might regret this but also looked forward to what might happened. She checked all of the locks and going out her door with a new outlook.

When she finally made it to his truck, he still leant against the passenger door. Her beauty familiar, but it didn’t stop him appreciating the intricacy of her. She embraced him, but before she could wrap her arms around him, Grimmjow shocking her, grabbed her chin, giving her a passionate, long kiss. “Um…what was that for?” she asked pulling back when he was done.

He spoke adjacent to her lips. His eyes still closed. “missed your lips.” Grimmjow kissed her again but her mind held on to those three words.   
‘missed my lips?’

The kiss didn’t surprise her, but the amount of desire he put in it. How slow and sensual his lips moved with hers, the soft biting he did on the bottom of her lip. He felt her hand moving to rest on the nape of his neck, he knew she was melting right into him. She too felt one of his hands slide down from her back, gripping her ass. She broke their kiss moving his hand back up her back.

“That’s inappropriate.” She spoke in a sharp whisper.

He snickered. “Damn. What is it about you…”

She groaned. “Let’s just go.”

“Lets...” He said with a toothy grin, opening the passenger door. She climbed in but of course Grimmjow took this as a opportunity to smack her bottom watching it jiggle.

Before she could respond he already shut the door, slightly laughing herself when she notice his grin as he walked to the driver side. She couldn’t remember the last time she been in here. Though he looked like the messy sort, it was clean with the small wrappers of food and the occasional three empty water bottles tossed in the back seat.

She was just lucky that she didn’t find any underwear or a empty wrapper of a condom. That would have thrown her off. Grimmjow slid in, his cologne traveling with the cool breeze, pushing the button so the engine roared to life. “Hope you’re hungry.”

“I am. I’m actually tired too.”

“Then let’s go to my place. Order some take out, watch a movie. Get some rest there”

“What are you trying to do? You only do stuff like this when you’re planning something.”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Zephyr twisted in her seat, moving her elbows on armrest between them to look directly at him. “What is it?”

Grimmjow returned her stare. “Look. I get it. Your suspicion is high and with good reason I guess. But as I keep fucking saying…This is me proving myself to you after everything that went on between me and you. That’s all!”

Zephyr proceeded to stare at him. “I don’t believe you.”

Sighing. Grimmjow mimicked her posture, staring directly in her eyes. “The fuck else you want me to do? It’s just going in circles at this point.”

Zephyr eye lingered a moment longer before speaking and moving back into her seat. “I just have to pay closer attention. That’s all.”

“Whatever.” He murmured. Sitting back in his seat, throwing the truck in drive.

°•○●○•°

Everything seemed to be going perfectly. She laid on his lap as he massaged her scalp, playing with her curls. Stretching it just so it could bounce back. Both of their stomach full from the soup dumplings he ordered and spicy miso ramen with more nori and menma one could eat.

This was the intimacy she craved from him. So it was strange that he, Grimmjow, would actually show some attentiveness towards her.

Of course if it wasn’t one thing, it was another. The evening would be perfect but his phone rung constantly. He didn’t answer. Couldn’t. Should she say something, the mood would only become sour. This, on the contrary, wasn’t like her. She always spoke her mind. He knew that all too well and it was only a matter of time before she did.

On cue, his phone vibrated. He softly pulled her hair back to see her eyes closed. She let out a soft sigh, signaling she was in a deep sleep. Grimmjow looked to the phone screen seeing Yammy name again. “Yo?” he spoke low.

“Made a decision yet?”

His eyes remained on Zephyr sleeping soundly on him, still massaging her scalp. “Rain check.”

“Bullshit.”

“I'm serious. Not tonight.”

“Oh so shes back at your house huh?”

Click.

Grimmjow hung up, shutting his phone off in the process. “The bastard never mind his buisness.”

“You should go…” she spoke sleepily against his leg.

“I'm good.” He said, placing his phone down, proceeding to massage her scalp.

She turned to look up to him. “Go. I’m pretty sure there’s a reason he want you coming out with him.”

“There a reason why you’re rushing me out of my own place?”

Lazily she giggled. “No, I just feel bad that you’re stuck watching this movie that you loathe just because I wanted to watch it. Now I’m sleeping.”

“Come out with me then.”

Zephyr looked from him, to the ceiling. Slowly she sat up, her back to him, keeping him from seeing the hesitation in her expression. Grimmjow was right. She didn’t want to be seen in public with him. Not since this new found kind of freedom she felt when he wasn’t the center of her attention.

He was looking to the television. it was mainly watching him more than him watching it. Grimmjow concerns coming at him in full force. “You never said anything about last weekend.” He spoke, looking to the back of her. “how did it go?”

“It went well. Why you ask?”

“You love talking about your work. Didn’t mention anything about it all day today”

Zephyr looked at him with a smile. “Maybe I didn’t think it was important to you. We have went a couple of days without talking to each other before.”

Grimmjow eyes half lidded, bore into her, not buying the obvious lie she was selling. “That never stopped you from telling me before” Massaging his chin.

“Oh? Are you implying something?”

No. He wasn’t implying anything. Matter of fact, Grimmjow wanted to change the subject quick. All because it made him look insecure, especially in her eyes. He couldn’t have that. Grimmjow looked into her scrutinizing eyes. They narrowed on him as if she was trying to find something. “You’re always assuming.”

Zephyr smirked. Laying back down on his lap. “You’re always hiding something.”

‘You have the fucking audacity.’ His mind traversed every possible scenario that she could have had last weekend. From the point that she stopped texting him saying Ichigo was there, to her reply just a few hours ago. ‘The fuck were you doing?’

Her voice pulled him from his own thoughts. “Do you really want to go out to a party? On a nice Thursday evening like now?”

“Its up in the air.” He deadpanned.

Zephyr, sensing his mood changing, looked up at him with his eyes focused on the 80-inch before them. “You really want me to go?”

“I asked.”

“I wish you would’ve told me this before we left. I don’t have anything to wear.”

He still focused on the T.V. “You have some clothes here.”

“But anything for a lounge?”

“The hell should I know what you think is lounge-worthy? Go look…”

Lightly she mushed his head as she got up and walked by. “Asshole.” She called back in the dark hallway. His bedroom door ajar, the light dimmed in his room when she opened it. Zephyr having been here in a while, still amazed at how clean he kept it. His room smelled like fabric softener and laundry detergent, the good expensive kind, along with his scent. This was definitely him. What she was used to. Familiar with. All of him.

Zephyr couldn’t picture anyone else. So why was it now, that everytime she kissed him, or everytime he touched her, she wished it were different hands or lips. One in particular. Zephyr shook her head, making her way to the walk in closet. No door, only a section where around the corner was there a separate room. She knew where to look since he gave her, her own section. Small, but hers.

One outfit stood out. She remembered this dress because it wasn’t long that she was out of it. She smelled it. Fresh and washed for sometime. He even folded her underwear to match it. And the white buckle high heels to match it. Chuckling, Zephyr took the white dress off the hanger, holding it up to her face. “I was looking for you.” Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad. A new optimism that simply came from this dress.

As expected, the shower was nice, spacious and needed. So long she stood here. She tried not to think any negativity, or what other women been here. Just for this moment, she wanted to relax.

Now if only she had some kind of hair products, she would have worn her hair in a bun. Instead she kept her hair out, only using some of Grimmjow gel.

“My favorite dress.” He smirked. Coming from the shower, a towel draped around his waist. He watched her fix the cocktail dress below the crease of her but. A reason why she decided to shower and dress before him.

Zephyr looked over her shoulder at him. “Playing dress up now? Suck I don’t have any makeup for you.”

“Funny and no. It reminds me of the…fourth time I seen you and you were doing a bullshit job of pretending that you didn’t know me just for me to pull that same dress off of you that same night.”

“Really? I just thought you liked the way I looked in it.”

His towel dropped to the floor. “I do.”

Her eyes traveled his toned and ripped body, down to where he was standing at attention, but Zephyr wasn’t in the mood for it. Not after having already showered and dressed. She chuckled turning back to the sliding doors to the balcony. “Looks good, but I’m dressed and ready to go.”

“Suit yourself.” He spoke, looking to his outfit on his bed.

She walked to the full figured mirror in the corner of his room. Fixing the long sleeve of her dress so that once again the soft fabric hung off her shoulders. “For just a heads up. What should I expect tonight?”

“Same you would expect at any party.” Pulling up his briefs then black pants.

“That’s not what I meant.” Zephyr turned to face him, seeing him struggling with the gold rope chain until she helped him. Afterwards, he threw a black long sleeve shirt over his head, fixing it over his abs. He faced her, tipping her chin when he looked down to her face. “Just expect a good time.”

“Right...hopefully I will.”

°•○●○•°

Before her anxiety set in, Zephyr did one more look at the front entrance to the casino before looking back to Grimmjow. He drove his truck in front of the valet, where he threatened the poor man if anything came back missing or damaged.

Zephyr shaking her head cut her eyes at him when he opened her door, taking her hand in his. “What?”

“Nothing.” she chuckled, hearing the roar of his truck fading when they entered the circling gold doors.

There were people. Lots. Almost too much for her to expect but just enough to almost send her into a panic attack. It must have been a event going on. Unknowingly she squeezed Grimmjow hand. She didn’t know where this abrupt feeling came from, but something was telling her to turn back. Always happening with casinos.

“You good?” he spoke looking to her hand and watching her hold her stomach.

“Y-yeah.” She stammered. “I don’t know what just happened but I’m having second thoughts. Maybe we should leave.”

“We just got here and you want to leave now?”

“I don’t like casinos. I never did.”

“We're not here for the casino. We are going to the penthouse.”

“I really think we should go.”

Grimmjow studied her expression. She didn’t look scared but concerned. Her own self troubled at trying to find the reason why.

It was something else she wasn’t telling him. That didn’t bother him however. What caused her to have this kind of nervousness is what truly burdened him. He looked around, before standing before her. It was ridiculous to him because he was never the one to give advice. He usually handled things accordingly. But she needed him right now, and he was trying to prove to her what he was capable of. Grimmjow grabbed her face, gently motioning her to look up at him as her eyes looked everywhere. “Nobody is going to fuck with you while I’m here. Got me?” He'll have to wait for her to confess this kind of fear to him. A year they been around each other and this was new to him?

Sighing out a breathe of relief. “Got you.” She smiled.

Grimmjow held her hand again, walking to the elevator around the center where a fountain with many other patrons and tourist stopped to take photos.

It was huge. Gold everywhere. Conversations the same. Bells ringing. Every once in a while there was someone who yelled from either winning a poker game or scored big in one of the slot machines. “Wait here.” He spoke. Walking to the desk to one of the clerk station. She stood next to the security booth. This company must have been big because Grimmjow also knew the guards next to the elevator.

She watched him speak to one. A man, taller and bigger in stature. Almost familiar. She then remembered his name started with a “K". The guys at the alleycats bar. 'How many jobs do he have?'

The man handed Grimmjow two jade bracelets, and a key card.   
Grimmjow swaggered back to her. Pulling out the same key card from his pocket, unlocking the elevator meant for the pent house only. “Wear this.” Fixing the bracelet around her wrist.

“You’re well known.”

“Its who you know.” He walked in after motioning her in, pressing the third button with the initials ‘P1’. The casino was huge, so the ride to the top was going to be a while. “Need it for where we are going.”

“I guess it come with the territory.”

Crossing his arms. “Meaning?”

“The more people you know, the more you’re sought after I believe. It’s the illusion right?”

“What? You’re saying my charisma have nothing to do with it?”

Zephyr shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe, maybe not.”

“Explain me and you then.”

She leant against the elevator, mimicking his posture. “You never got me smartass.”

“My dick begs to differ.”

“And that’s your issue.”

“Cant say you’re not in love with me. You confessed all that last week.”

“Ugh.” She groaned. “you’re so dense. Someone could love a person and not actually be in love with them.”

“I call bullshit. You know, as well as I do...” He walked to her, getting closer to her face. “that you love the fuck out of me.”

“I was very, very, close to falling in love with you. But every time I thought I was, someone else, or rather the women you associate yourself with, get in the way of that.”

“Fault is on you.” He walked closer so his body pressed against hers. “you’ve always been hard of hearing. From the moment I stepped to you, I knew what kind of woman you are. I was just waiting on you to take me seriously.”

“No…” shaking her head. “No.No.No.No.”

“No?” his eyebrow raised.

She lightly pushed against his chest, as she moved from him and his eyes followed. “I’m not falling for that.”

“Falling for what?”

“That! All of THAT!”

He chuckled, leaning back against the elevator. “Stop being a fucking weirdo. I’m serious.” The curve of his lips gradually lifting. Her distrust weighted on him. Causing him to obviously feel annoyed.

Zephyr looked to the floor, oblivious to his agitation, but nonetheless trying her best to take his words to heart. How could she? After the constant arguments due to other women, or the fact that he just wanted sex most of the time. Never once paying attention to her. Not once did he ever think how that would make her feel. “You didn’t put a good fight. If you really wanted to be with me, and only me, why didn’t you just say so? Why couldn’t you just say it?”

“I been saying it, you just either laugh it off or get mad.”

“You’re telling me from the start?”

“As things went on, you changed my mind….”

“Cut the shit.” She scoffed.

“I’m not a idiot. I know what’s been happening between me and you up to this point. I cant blame you if you have your regards. After tonight if you want to continue what this is, then I’m fine with that. But know it’s on you.”

Zephyr still unbelieving, staring into his eyes. He stared back the same, telling a story for how certain he was. If she was so serious about being with him, then why did she hesitate?

The elevator rung, arriving to their destination. Grimmjow leant off the wall when the doors slowly opened to a sea of mingling bodies. Most with tulip or shot glasses in their hands. Others with cigars, or someone waistline. The music loud. Blue You by Disclosure playing through out the penthouse.   
Looking to the many of faces, seeing if she could recognize anyone but she couldn’t. A great sign. “This is a different kind of scene.”

“Come on.” His hand extended for her which she gladly took.

Though their previous conversation, Zephyr didn’t know what to make of it. Or how to feel. This revelation wasn’t something that one could just wave off. Not to her. This threw her off because she thought she knew how to handle things when it came to Grimmjow. This however was strange. Not once did she ever take from him that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. And now, she was just confused.

“Sup.” Grimmjow spoke to a tall lean man. A eye patch with the design of sharp teeth and a gaping hole. Intimidating. Grimmjow was tall but this man was towering over him and dwarfed her. He wore that same security shirt, except with gold bold lettering. “didn’t know you would be on the clock Nnoitra.”

‘Another co-worker’

He looked bored. Only keeping his eye on a particular woman, mingling next to one of the empty pillar cages used for the dancers around. Her hair a funny green. A two piece dress combination matching her tresses and heels. “Bills gotta get paid one way.” Nnoitra spoke, his eye unwavering. Watching that woman heavy.

“You? Being responsible?”

Nnoitra scoffed, looking down his shoulder. “Kiss my ass bitch.” His eye then looked behind Grimmjow at Zephyr. A creepy grin spreading across his face. “you must be the infamous Zephyr.”

Zephyr couldn’t show him how disgruntled the comment made her. From the moment she seen him and the mannerism when he spoke to Grimmjow, she knew his type. But she had to say something. She couldn’t let him win. “Infamous?”

“Did I offend you?”

“Only thing I’m offended by is the confusion I get from looking at you.”

“Confusion? The fuck you got to be confused about this handsome face?”

Zephyr tilted her head. “On whether you’re blinking or winking at me.” The joke hit hard. What made it worst was Grimmjow’s hearty laughter.

Nnoitra snickered, leaning down. “Snappy little one huh? For someone with the case of old lady hair syndrome, you sure do have a quick tongue.”

Zephyr fixed her mouth to speak but Grimmjow interjected, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Taking her away before it escalated further than joking. He knew how she could get but he also knew Nnoitra better and with a irritated scoff to his side, he wasn’t going to allow Nnoitra to get close to her or rile her up any further. Once the tall bastard see he hit a nerve, which he did, he didn’t know when to stop. A fucking juggernaut.

Zephyr looked behind her. Seeing him stick his tongue out—the tattoo of the number eight and a piercing burned in her skull—and a long middle finger. She gave him one back before she looked up to Grimmjow. “The hell is his problem?”

“Pay him no mind.”

“He’s supposedly your friend?”

Sighing, as they walked through the crowd to the the section where people were sitting, exchanging words the most. “More like my brother.”

“Mm.” She hummed.

“Mm? That’s it? No smartass remark?”

“Nope. Just curious about the family reunions though.”

“Shut the hell up.”

The eventful walk wasn’t what Zephyr expected at all. Aside from the many lustful eyes that looked to Grimmjow, Zephyr was the subject of conversation. With confidence he would say that she belonged to him for tonight. It wasn’t pleasant to here it that way, but it did keep some of the unwarranted attention away.

Zephyr looked to the giant french glass doors open to the balcony extending out to the amazing view of the city. Majority of the people who enjoyed a good smoke were outside lounging. The smell mixed with hookahs, cigars, or blunts going in rotation lingered, making her nose wrinkle in disgust.

“Brother!”

Both turned their attention to the rumbling deep voice. A bald, burly man, walking their way. Fixing the rouge coat along his large chest. Zephyr quickly recognized the giant, the black beard, the long ponytail, and a faint throb in her ankle.

“I’m here.” Grimmjow spoke, grabbing his brother hand for a one arm hug.

“I knew you were going to show. These bitches been whining for you all night. You remember the freaky bitch from the hotel? She’s here with her friends, begging to see you again.”

‘Fucking idiot!’

“Oh…” Hearing how low her voice was proved to be the loudest noise here. It was already too late for Grimmjow to stop Yammy from talking, and the giant fucker just kept babbling, not once looking to Grimmjow half lidded eyes. A signal for him to shut the fuck up.

“They’re right over there. Waiting on you to say hi. So whatayah say brother? Seem like they’re down for a threesome with ya.”

Grimmjow didn’t know a time in his life of the worst moment than right now. He looked behind him, seeing Zephyr lips curl as she backed away from his hand that continued to grab at hers and stormed back into the penthouse.   
“Dammit, learn to shut your damn mouth!” He exclaimed.

“Shit brother, that was her?” Yammy spoke, lighting a blunt. Finally looking to what caused Grimmjow to be so silent. Shock fleeting him. “I thought you wasn’t bringing her, what happened?”

What he worked up all night, gaining a smidge of her trust all for it to be shattered by the rambling of his sworn brother. She disappeared in to the crowd. Not to be seen by him the rest of the night.

Running after her would only cause a scene. Making it a deciding factor for him to back off. Let her blow off some steam. Even let her flirt around for a bit. As long as she knew she was coming home with him, he was just fine with that. Still Grimmjow froze in his steps, speaking more to himself than Yammy. “I’m losing her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do?


	4. Haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Idk why again it wont let me change the fonts, so if you want a better understanding in tone and such, then you can search me on wattpad, same name as on here. Thank you for reading. oxo

“Like why would I even believe such a piece of shit right!? He almost had me, almost. Pfft. Never again!”

“So what are you going to do now?” the random man asked.

Zephyr shrugged. Chugging back her drink. “If he wasnt my ride, I would have left already.” Who wouldve thought the handsome bastard would push her to vent her problem to some random guy who seemed willing to listen.

The random moved closer to the point Zephyr confirmed his intentions. “You could leave with me, you know. We can go to my car. Forget all about him..”

Rolling her eyes. “Ugh, nevermind.”

He pushed further until Zephyr glared at him. Her stare cold and menacing. Her voice the same. “I will break this bottle over your fucking head and cut your dick off with it. Fuck off!”

It didn’t take long before the random man scurried off with his drink in hand. Looking back so he was sure she wasn’t following him like the mad women she sounded.

“Geesh…that’s pretty messed up.” A voice spoke from the side of her. “He had it coming though.”

Sighing. Zephyr stared at the bottom of her glass. “I wasn’t….excuse me...” She corrected. “….I’m not in the mood for that kind of attention.”

Chuckling. “I heard.”

Finally she looked to the owner of the voice. Her eyes widened. Surprised beyond belief.

“What’s that look for?”

“I—I'm so sorry.” She stammered. That smile, those eyes, that tan skin. Only difference was that…”why did you dye your hair?”

“What? No…why would I dye my hair?”

“Its just…wait...I remember your hair being a different color. Brighter. And your eyes." Then it clicked for her. "What’s your name? if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I don’t and my name is Kaien. Your’s la bonita?”

Clearing her throat. She shook her head lightly, gathering her bearings. “Zephyr.”

“A gentle wind? Nice. You’re the one that the Kuchiki's hired to take pictures?”

“Yeah. How do you know all that?”

“Word get around. Plus I was there. In the background of course. Never caught your name though.”

“I’m pretty sure I would have seen you.”

“Honestly I’m glad you didn’t. It’s kind of complicated.” Zephyr stared at him bewildered. The resemblance to Ichigo was uncanny. He laughed from the awkward moment. “I can only hope you would stop staring at me like that.”

She too laughed. “I cant help it. You just look like someone I know.”

“I thought you weren’t in the mood for that kind of attention.”

“No. No. No. That’s not what I’m getting at. You look like someone who I really like. Any chance you’re related to...er…a man named Ichigo?”

“Oh ho!” He laughed. “My little cousin?”

“You are!” he had to be. He looked too much like him.

Kaien nodded his head. “He the one that have you in a funk?”

Humming. “Mmm part of it. But the majority is someone else.”

“Lemme guess…” Kaien smirked. Leaning his back against the bar. “the guy who looks like he want to kick my ass?”

Keeping her eyes ahead of her to order a drink, she didn’t need to look to confirm. She knew exactly who he was talking about. From a far, she could feel her back was on fire..“Blue hair, sitting next to a big dude and a women with red hair?”

“Yep.”

“That’s him.”

Chuckling. “Well he is a sexy son of a bitch. If I was a female I’ll try my hand at him to.”

“Please stop!” putting her hand up as she laughed. “that’s the thing. I never blamed him, I don’t care who he's with, just don’t lie to me about it…ever.”

He leant on his elbow. “That’s why you’re here drinking until you pass out?”

“Right on his tab.” She cheered with a shot glass before taking it back." What about you? Drinking your sorrows away?"

"Hmph. You're as intuitive as ever."

"Well spill. You already know what's my funk."

"You ever just faded into the background. Letting someone else shine while you dimmed your own light because it was too late?"

Zephyr stared at him looking to the floor. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "I'm just glad Rukia is happy."

"I see." She cleared her throat of the slight burn when she took a shot. Offering to buy him a drink but he refused. “I didn’t want to be here in the first place. I just wanted to stay home, watch a movie, eat and sleep. Instead I’m here, regretting.”

“Sound like something he would say..” Kaien laughed again. Sipping his own glass of regrets.

“Like who?”

“Ichigo. The kid hate going out. Like a damn hermit. I told him to come out with me tonight and he turned it down.”

Zephyr laugh. Butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the mention of Ichigo. “You’re the first of his family I’m meeting. Strange coincidence I might add. Like what are the chances that I meet you here?”

“I'm the social one. Its expected.”

“You’re here by yourself then?”

“Nope. My brother is the drunken fool dancing on the table outside. The red and white bandanna. My boss with the white hair. And some other friends from work.”

“Looks like you have some competition for the self-proclaimed ‘social’ title.”

“Eh, give him a few minutes. He'll be passed out in no time. He's the drunk.”

She couldn’t help to stare at him. Kaien looked toward the glass window. Giving her the opportunity to at least satisfy her fill. He might not have been the original, but she was complacent. 

They looked exactly alike with little differences. The ones she noticed obviously was his hair and eye color. From the little she knew about Kaien, he wasn’t guarded. She didn’t know him from a can of paint and she already knew his brother was a drunk, the way his boss looked, and Ichigo is his cousin. This had to be more than a coincidence.

On the other side of the penthouse. Some of the women didn’t approve of her being here. More like they didn’t approve of her being here with Grimmjow. She had all his focus right now. No matter the amount of skin shown, all he could see was her back to him. Avoiding him completely. Eventually they would have to leave and she would have to ride back with him, so of course she would have to say something to him.

Grimmjow lounged back in his chair. Drink in hand. “Damn lighten up bro. There’s plenty of women here!”

If he was being honest with himself, he should have left when she said so. But he wanted to be here to prove a point. Now look what that got him. Both of them separated.

Grimmjow had already approached her when he went to grab a drink and she ignored him like he had the plague. He didn’t want to cause a scene but he also didn’t want her to stray further from him. He had no choice but to back away and watch from far away. Focused but distracted in the eyes of others. Three pair of eyes, to be specific.

Evidently things would have been different if Yammy looked to him sooner and shut his fucking mouth even sooner.

“She clearly look like she getting over you.”

“If it wasn’t for you running your damn mouth this wouldn’t have happened.”

“I swear I thought you were alone.”

“Means shit now.” He'll worry about her later. “when Ulquiorra showing up?”

“Don’t know, just said he wanted to meet here. Talking about another oppurtunity. You know how he get.”

“If it has anything to do with that bastard Szayel, I’m not in.”

Yammy laughed. “Brother we work with him. What difference does it make?”

“Those side deals per-fucking-se?”

“Ah…those. Can't lie and say they didn’t pay good. Earned you a few fans.”

“Compared to that, he looks more like a pimp and I’m no ones bitch.”

“I hear ya. What's done is done. I would do another side job. Paid for my house, and new car”

“Go ahead and sell your ass then.” Grimmjow shrugged. His eyes looking at Zephyr laughing, tapping the shoulder of this Ichigo look alike.

Loudly Yammy laugh. “Aye, I have no shame. If the clients wife want a piece of me, who am I to not give it to her? But you know that’s not where the money is at.”

Grimmjow smirked shaking his head. “Sick. And I know.” Grimmjow vaguely remembered the fights. He also remembered how Zephyr treated him like a son more than her lover for a whole month.

If everything remained the way it was, maybe he could salvage what was left of tonight. That was if he could ignore the attention of those that wanted him.

“Grimmjow…” Veronica whined, taking a seat on his lap, crossing her leg over his. She was joined by another from her posse, sitting on his other side. Her hair short in a cute pixie cut, highlighted with subtlety of blues that went perfectly with her eyes and heart shaped face. “we were waiting for you all night.” She whispered in his ear.

°•○●○•°

“For you to look exactly like him, your personality is so different from his. Not saying he isnt cool to get along with, but there’s some sort of wall there.” Using her hands to describe more than talk. “like he…I know he just knew me for a couple of days, which I completely understand. Just I want to know more about him. I never seen anyone like him, except…you.”

Kaien watched her drop her head laughing before she massaged her temple. “I cant tell you much about him more than what you already know. Also it’s not my place.”

“Ha! He gave me the silent treatment last time I seen him. “

“Maybe that will change?”

Zephyr slowly lifted her head to look at him. “How? You gonna call him right now?”

Kaien bounced his chin to where the entrance were. “He's right there.”

Turning her head to where Kaien looked. Her pupils dilated at the scene. There he was. Ichigo in the flesh wearing that same scowl. Easily recognizing the chain tattoo of his right arm with the his long sleeve pulled up. They were out to the side as the creep Nnoitra checked him with a wand. Visibly you could see if there were any weapons. The cream long sleeve he wore stuck to his form. Loose just enough for it to flow when he walked down the steps; tight enough to know he worked out well. His hands tucked in the light grey jeans as he looked around attempting to find Kaien.

Zephyr watched from a far. Everything slowing. Confused on if it was just the slow music playing or the fact that her heart was coming to a sudden stop. The case of the matter is why did she even feel this way when the man she came with was only a few paces away from her.

Ichigo blinked from the threshikd of the open balchony doors, the center of the dance floor, to the bar. If he had turned a second earlier, he would have caught her gaze. But he knew who she was. If it wasn’t for Nnoitra being on the clock, Yammy flexing his muscles, and Grimmjow occupied by two other women, Ichigo knew very well who stood with her back to him.

She was pretending she didn’t see him. It was only a matter of time before he would see the surprised look on her face. Ichigo made his way to where Kaien waved him over. Greeting him. “Sup little cousin?”

“Little? I'm the same height as you if not taller.” Embracing in a handshake and the usual one arm hug. “Starlight…” He spoke looking to the back of her, wasting no time.

Zephyr turned her head, returning the greet with a head nod. “Talking to me?”

“I am.” Fully facing her.

Smirking, Zephyr turned around, matching him. Leaning her back and elbows on the bar, she shrugged her shoulders. “What made you want to speak to me now?”

“Itsygo!”

The three of them heard a squeal. The woman from before, the one Nnoitra couldn’t keep his eye off, ran full force into Ichigo. Thankfully he was able to take the impact. Ichigo embraced her and the brush of wind she brought. “Nel.” He grunted when she squeezed him. “nice to see you too.”

Nel, noticing Ichigo speaking through gritted teeth, released him. “I havent seen you in a while! What made you come out tonight?”

He looked to Kaien who turned back into the bar. “I was forced to.”

“No he wasn’t…” Kaien spoke into his glass before sipping.

“My cousin just came in to town. Wanted him to come out and enjoy himself.”

“Aww that’s sweet of you Itsygo!” she hugged him again, looking up to him. “what are you doing after this? Can I come over and play with you tonight?”

Zephyr, along with Kaien, almost choked on their drinks.

“Not tonight Nel, it’ll be too late.”

Groaning, the woman rolled her eyes. “You’re always too busy. This has nothing to do with your girlfriend here?”

“Girlfrie—What are you talking about?”

“Oh please.” She looked at Zephyr, a innocent bystander between two. “you two together right?”

Shaking her head. “Oh no. Kurosaki is too selfish for me.”

“The hell does that mean?”

Kaien snickered into his drink, the meaning of the remark obvious from his laughing alone.

“That’s not true.” Nel crossed her arms under her chest, switching her weight to one hip. “Ichigo is very kind.”

Shrugging, as she sipped the straw of her long island ice tea. Murmuring to herself. “Selective with who he's kind with.”

Tilting his head, his eyes narrowed on her. “Do me and you have a problem?” 

“Nope.” Zephyr dead panned.

“Can we go somewhere and talk then?”

Zephyr snickered, only to hear Kaien clear his throat, and a slight elbow signaling for her to go. “Sure but what is there to talk about?”

“Can I come?” Nel spoke.

“We'll be back.” Ichigo called back when she pouted.

“Stick around with me. I could use a companion.” Kaien spoke up, welcoming the the beauty.

Zephyr looked to where Grimmjow would have been only to see a empty section. No wonder she didn’t feel someone staring hole in her back. If he knew Ichigo was here, he would have already made his presence known.

'Must have passed each other.'

She walked behind him, catching a whiff of his cologne when they made it to the balcony. He reached for her hand so he wouldn’t lose her in the crowd, moving to a empty corner. Before he could say anything, Zephyr spoke first. The result of her rising anxiety. “Look, I was a little too pushy and should have backed off. If I offended you in any way, or pissed you off. I apologize.”

Ichigo leant against the railing. Looking from her to the view. A gentle smile forming. “My mother died when I was younger…my first heartbreak.”

Her hand came to her lips. Feeling the guilt. “I'm so sorry Ichigo.”

Lightly he shook his head. “You didn’t know. So you shouldn’t apologize.”

“I am apologising.” She too leant on the rail, pulling her sleeves up to her fingers, shielding from the slight breeze. “I should have never ran my mouth. Making you think about such a horrible time.”

“Yeah. I just haven’t moved on from it.”

“I don’t think people ever can. Losing a parent take a toll on people.”

“You’re right.” He sighed looking at her.

She returned his stare. Giving him a smile. “We just learn to tolerate it. One day at a time. At our own pace of course.”

“Your mom passed away too?”

It was her turn to sigh deeply. “Not really.”

Ichigo eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I’m not quite catching you.”

“Well my mother…we have a complicated relationship. I haven’t spoken to her in two years almost.”

“Sorry.”

She shrugged, with a convincing smile. “Hey we're even now right?”

“It wasn’t my intentions to be.”

Bumping his shoulder with her own. “You didn’t know, is what I’m saying.” Smiling still.

They stood quiet for a moment. Watching the city view, letting the music behind them play out the scene. “I didn’t really know how to say something like that, to somebody I just met. Everyone else knew. So it’s kind of new to me saying this to you.”

“Well...” Lightly she shrugged. “It’s not something you want to mention on the first date. Then again if the other person is just babbling their mouth, clearly affecting you, then speak up, it’s totally fine. At least with me.”

Ichigo, smiling gently, looked towards her. “First date huh?”

“Did I say that? Sorry I didn’t mean anything by it. Just speaking…”

“Cool with me. You want to get out of here? You can be my excuse for bailing.”

A dead give away when her eyes widened. “Now? You just got here.”

Ichigo shrugged his broad shoulders. “I can take Kaien to some other party another day. I just don’t like being here with some of my ‘co-workers' and my other drunk cousin because then I get left to babysit and I’m not even working.”

“Where are we going to go?”  
He looked to his watch, reading 10:27 p.m. “I have a idea.”

“Lead the way then.” Zephyr smiled harder, showcasing her pearly whites walking behind him.

He was the silver lining for tonight. Everything went to shit soon as she realize Grimmjow’s groupies were here. He did right by keeping a distance from her too. She didn’t know the reason for why he would lie to her. Telling her the nonsense that he just wanted her and to be only hers. She would have respected him more if he was honest. Hell, they’re not even in a relationship for her or him to be loyal to each other. With that in mind, she looked to Ichigo. If he ever consider her, she would have to do this one right.

Ichigo looked behind him, making sure she was behind him. Briefly he stopped when arms wrapped around his neck. He looked down seeing Nel moving to the beat against him, losing Zephyr hand in the process. “Starlight?” he called, looking behind him. To his surprise, she was smiling, shrugging her shoulders, bopping and dancing to the song as if to let him enjoy himself for a moment.

The music fast and upbeat. Blasting through the speakers. Another feeling coming over her. A sensation she hasn’t felt in a long time. The occasional bump from others on the dance floor didn’t deter her rhythm. Dancing was another way for her to express herself and she wanted to give Ichigo a show.

Since Nel had him preoccupied, it only last for a moment until she started moving away from him and dancing by herself. Ichigo looked behind to see Zephyr rolling her hips to the bass inside the cage she casually, and impressively fast, climbed in.

She knew he wanted to leave, but she also wanted him to watch her in her element. Her wish was granted when she seen that he walked to the side of his cousin, his back to the bar. Keeping his gaze behind those fiery bangs on her as she intended.

Remembering her words all too well ‘I feel some way when you watch me…’ 

Kaien spoke up. “Talk went well I presume?”

“Yeah, I told her a half truth about mom. She took it well. Kept apologizing though.”

“She didn’t know…”

“That’s what I said.”

“You also need to work on your communication..”

“Yeah.” He sighed. “kind of figured.” He smirked. “my mind was focused on one thing. Didn’t mean for her to feel uncomfortable.”

“I know little cousin. No need to explain it to me. We'll catch the bastard. No doubt about that.”

“Right. And stop calling me Little.”

The song changed. Pomo - So fine, still upbeat for her to swing and rotate her hips. Teasing him with the way she move, but Ichigo resolve was stronger. She had a few fans, whispering and pointing at her direction. Even some cheering her on surrounding the bottom of the cage. She swung her hair, her curly afro flying showing off the small gothic ‘6’ so foolishly tattooed on her shoulder blade. Teasing him further when she slowly descended down one of the poles. Her hand pulling her dress in between her legs to block his view. Amazing how she can do that and still look so hypnotizing.

The beat was consistent and so was her movements. Her lips singing the lyrics in his direction. Seeing from a far whenever she made him laugh he shook his head briefly. ‘Such a shy boy.’

Ichigo looked to Kaien, speaking a few words then turned his attention back on her. Teasing him was great. But now it was up to him. Ichigo figured why not? His boots led him to her. Looking up until she turned to notice him. She kneeled down. “Ready to go?”

“Dance with me first.” Holding his hand out.

Kaytranada mix of Cytil hahn - Perfect Form came on. Lyrics befitting their situation. She climbed down automatically wrapping her arms around his neck moving along with him. She smiled, impressed with how he kept up with her movements. When her hips rolled, he caught them. “You keep surprising me.”

“Because I know how to dance?”

“Yes.” she snickered, turning her back to him. Flipping her hair when she bent forward so he got a better view of the way she snaked and rolled her waistline. Zephyr slow whining against him, riding along the beat. She felt his hand on the middle of her back, moving to settle on her hip. Zephyr then stood up, keeping his hands on her hips as she leant into him still moving with one another “Who taught you this?”

“Just because I'm japanese you think I dont know how to dance?"

“So, a natural?”

“You can say that.”

If their movement were any indication, then it was best that they left the rest to their imagination. “You enjoy the ‘fun’ as much as I do huh?”

“Its something about wanting but cant have.”

“Its torture almost.”

“On whose end?”

“For both of us.”

It wasn’t as if she didn’t speak the truth. Ichigo didn’t say much but he stepped away from her grasp and held his hand out. “let’s see what unfolds then.”

Having to ponder on it, Zephyr smirked, taking his hand walking towards the elevator. Was he fully open to anything that might happen? Or was he still playing with fire?

“Oi. Grimmjow know you’re leaving with this bastard?” Nnoitra spoke when they got closer. He was leant against the threshold of the elevator. Ignoring Ichigo and looking straight at Zephyr.

“Never get enough of me putting you in your place huh?” Ichigo spoke with a smirk.

“Its okay. And Grimmjow is busy with red head Veronica and her friend.” Zephyr shrugged stepping in to the elevator. “I’m not sticking around anymore.”

“Pfft.” Nnoitra scoffed, mumbling low enough for her to hear. “your funeral.”  
Zephyr wasn’t afraid of Grimmjow. Sure he had a terrible temper and she seen the worst of it. But he never put his hands on her. Maybe threw something. Yelled in her face. Put a hole in her wall. But his hands never grasped her in malice. There was still something eery behind Nnoitra words however.

“Funny how he have his friend watch over me while he…ugh!” she shouted once the elevator doors closed.

“That’s always been Nnoitra. Pay him no mind.”

They both leant their back against the elevator. She crossed her arms looking before her. She turned to Ichigo as he placed his hands in his pockets, resting his head against the elevator before looking to his side. Catching each others gaze. Both of them chuckling then turned away. The silence expected. They were alone. Didn’t know what to do with their time other than appreciating each other presence. She was able to leave and Ichigo had a excuse to leave. But the tension, growing each second that passed. Heightening to another level between them.

This was dangerous.

But welcomed.

Both fighting the urge to push each other against the wall.

°•○●○•°

“So what you’re telling me is I have to go all the way to New Tree just to collect?”

“Precisely.”

Grimmjow stood in front of a monitor. The camera directly on him as he spoke to a dark figures on the screen. “When?”

“I’ll call you.” the deep voice in the middle spoke.

“Dammit…”

“I assume that wouldn’t be a problem for you.”

“Nah…”

“You will speak to your superior with respect Grimmjow. Know your place.”

“That is not needed. Am I right?”

Sucking his teeth Grimmjow glared at the other monitor knowing exactly who the deep baritone belonged to.

“You’re dismissed.” The dark figure in the middle spoke again.

Grimmjow walked away, meeting Yammy in the hallway when he slammed the heavy door shut. “Tch.”

Yammy stood with his arms crossed, following Grimmjow down the corridor when he walked passed him. He knew what it meant when his brother got this way and thought nothing of it.

Grimmjow stopped before opening “Was this the reason why you wanted me to come here Yammy?”

“Yep.” Still standing with his arms crossed.

“You knew I would bring her too?”

“Sure did.”

Grimmjow laughed for a moment. He should have known something was up when Yammy kept pushing for him to come out. He just thought it was his usual annoying self but on the contrary the large bastard actually had a plan to recruit him on another bullshit mission. Grimmjow went through the door. Walking past the girls lounged on the loveseat practically naked. High, drunk, and ready for him.

He ignored them. Wanting just one if she would allow it. Despite everything Zephyr eased him and right now, he needed that reminder. She probably hated him for this moment or disgusted by his ways. But he promised he was going to turn over a new leaf.

“Where is he going?” one of the girls mumbled, snorting a whitr line of powder off the marble table.

“Who knows?” another one giggled, breaking away from kissing her companion.

Yammy sighed closing and locking the door behind him. Watching Grimmjow disappear behind the elevator’s closing doors.

He was anxious. Rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck and knuckles. The elevator ride seemed longer than usual before he was back at the first floor of the penthouse. His eyes looked all across the floor for her. Only to see Nnoitra waving him over. Grimmjow still looking around didn’t give the other man a chance to speak before he asked his question when he didn’t see Zephyr. “Where is she?”

“She left…with Ichigo.”

“You didn’t stop her!?”

“The fuck I look like!?”

“Tch. How long ago?”

“Ten minutes.”

“The fuck good are you if you cant even do this small task.”

“Could probably catch them using the other elevator.”

“Useless.” Grimmjow muttered, making his way back to the elevator.

Of course Ichigo would be here. He had a knack for showing up at the exact wrong time. Now he ran off with the one person that’ll keep him calm for this night. Truly irritating. Everything was so smoothly between them and he just had to have been the wrench in his plans. Yes Zephyr was pissed, but he knew how to make it up to her afterwards. Maybe the fact of disappearing and the girls following did have something to do with it, yet he went to chase after her when he could be getting his dick sucked by three women. Grimmjow didn’t know whether he was crazy or if she was worth it, but now he had to commit. The elevator was already on it’s way down. Once he left here, he wasn’t coming back. Perhaps his ego had something to do with it.

°•○●○•°

“Whats taking so long?” Zephyr rolled her eyes, shifting her hip to the side and arms crossed.

“You’re in a rush to go…”

“Yeah I never liked being in casinos at all. I don’t know what it is about them, I just hate being near them.”

“That’s…weird.”

Zephyr shrugged her shoulders. “What about you? What’s one of your fears?”

“Never really thought about it. I’m not too sure.”

“Everyone has a fear.”

Shrugging himself. Ichigo couldn’t come up with satisfying answer for her. “Not saying I don’t have one. Just I don’t know what it is.”

Zephyr lips curled. “Suuuuure. You just dont want to tell me.”

“Oi. You were leaving without telling me goodbye?”

Zephyr turned watching as a toothy grinned Grimmjow slowly walked towards her. “Well I thought you were busy with red head Veronica and her friend, tongue kissing your ear.”

“Tch. Isnt it obvious. I'm standing right here.” Throwing his hands to the side. “you’re really going to leave with him?”

‘The fuck does he have that I don’t!?’ Words that never made it to his mouth. ‘what do you see in him that you don’t see in me?’

“I wanted to leave from the start. I only came here because you wanted me to come along. And now that you have your company. You should go back.” She turned back to Ichigo who surprisingly stayed quiet during their ordeal. She thought he would feel peeved instead he was calm. Permitting her a gentle smile when their eyes locked.

“Zephyr!” Grimmjow shouted. Almost like a demand but when she turned to berate, she seen the intensity in his mien. His eyes softened almost as if he was pleading her but she knew that wasn’t his nature.

Stuck in the middle, Zephyr looked back to Ichigo. She fixed her mouth to speak. Staggering for words until they heard his Lexus and the valet standing next to his car. Ichigo spoke gently when she didnt say anything. “Another time Starlight.”

“Ichigo…” She sighed. Watching the back of him walk to his car. He left a tip, looking at her one last time before climbing in and the red carlights left as a remembrance in her sight.

She held herself. Feeling the chill until Grimmjow wrapped around her from behind. She didn’t know if this was the right decision. His car was down the street mixed with other tail lights going to their destination. Grimmjow was speaking. His words were muffled, falling on ears that were seemingly closed off. It was the roaring of his truck that took her out of her trance. “Huh?”

“Your place or mine?” unwrapping his arms from around her as he opened the passenger door.

Zephyr looked to the floor as she climbed in. “You can drop me off home.”

“Drop you off?”

She nodded her head. “Yeah. I just want to go home.”

“Tch.” Grimmjow slammed the door. Snatching his keys from the valet. Speeding off after throwing the truck in drive.

°•○●○•°

He didn’t know what jumped into her. It was a complete one-eighty. She was quiet during the car ride looking out the window, once in a while catching her smile to herself, lightly shaking her head. And once Grimmjow stopped in front of her building, she grabbed his hand, kissing his palm, asking him to join her because she needed his company. He thought she was teasing him, but she was serious.

It didn’t take long before her little game of teasing led them into her shower. Zephyr head on the shower wall as she moaned to the ceiling. Her hands looking for something to hold on too but Grimmjow had her secured. His head between her legs as she sat on his shoulders. Her back against the wet shower wall, once in a while arching from the result of her grinding her hips against his mouth. Grimmjow hands gripped her ample breast, rolling both her nipples between his thumb and pointer digits.

It was a thrill. Her gasps were a mixture of pleasure and a subtle surprise when she assumed that she was about to fall. Grimmjow’s vice grip wasn’t going to let that happen. Before succumbing to the orgasm threatening to release each time his tongue traveled her love, Zephyr desperately tried to rid the image of fiery hair between her fingers tips.

She looked down, reassuring herself that it was Grimmjow blue hair she was feeling. Yet her mind was playing tricks on her again. Zephyr threw her head back again, imagining Ichigo groaning into her legs as he ate her out. His warm tongue covering every part of her womanhood. She took in a sharp gasp, her toes curling as her other foot pushed against Grimmjow's back. Her body convulsing when she went over the edge, releasing her flood right into his mouth. “Oh my…” she panted, biting her lip, still high off her orgasm.

Grimmjow didn’t let her touch the floor as he stood up. The back of her knees hooked on his forearms. Zephyr finally opened her eyes, looking into his, bright and blue like sapphires, behind his hair that fell on his face. Quiet panting, leaving her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, taking his lips into her own. Feeling his thick head at her entrance. He was ready. Always ready for her. If he had his shit together, this would be cosmic.

Slowly his lips danced with her. Never really the one the make love, just fuck and be done. But there was something different each and everytime they got intimate. Grimmjow knew that the love she had for him had a great amount to do with it. And it was infectious.

His eyes remained opened to enjoy her facial expression when he penetrated her core. He smirked when she quickly broke their kiss, using his own arm to slightly run from him, but he was in control. Still smirking, he continued bringing her down. Slow. Drawing out every sound she tried to hide.

Taking all of him, caused her to bite his earlobe, moaning through her nose as Grimmjow pushed himself deep with in her, grinding her ass against the shower wall. He felt her scratching on his back, her heavy breathing in his ear, all of it making the confident smirk he wore deepen.

Her snatch contracting after the pleasurable invasion of him. ‘Damn she’s wet.’ Taking a moment. He knew she was ready when she started moving herself. The audacity of her thinking she was in control. “Silly girl.” He spoke.

First, he lifted her just so she knew who was running things. Grimmjow then brought her back down on him slowly. Slightly groaning when she purposely flexed her womanhood against the thickness of him.

“That feel so nice.” Moaning to the ceiling, her eyes close.

Grimmjow allowed her to grind herself against him. Letting her feel just what she wanted before he gave her what she needed. She use his arms as a way for her to move how she wanted to in the air. She was slow, her snatch gripping him like no other. Growing with in her everytime she circled her hips on to him. Unknowingly pushing himself deeper into her to the point that they might even go through the wall. “time for you to stop playing with me.” He spoke into her lips.

Her eyes remained closed. Speaking back. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Hmph"

Everytime she heard that, he made her eat her words. There was always a motive to her taunting, which was why everything went well in these situations. Zephyr voice caught in her throat as he slammed her on to him. Sharply she screamed. “Fuck!”

“Love talking so much shit. Now look at you.” He slammed her on to him again, making her cry out. Grinning as he watched her face grimace By now Grimmjow slammed her to no end, loving the sounds she was making. Gucking her silly. “don’t stop there! Keep screaming for me!”

Zephyr mind was gone. Grimmjow rammed her but in her mind, it was Ichigo. Her toes curled hard, her nails dug deep, her eyes shut tight, her vocals loud in his ear. How can she not think of him? All she could see was his eyes on her, watching her as she danced in the cage. Like there wasn’t any other person there. Just the two of them. It amazed her how he could churn up this much inside of her just from a look. What the fuck was it about Ichigo? “Harder!” she finally forced out a word.

Leaving Grimmjow to think that she wanted him to murder her. His grin far from fading, speaking lowly. “As you wish.”

He lifted her higher, using the force of gravity to slam her harder against him. Crying louder that one would think she was being killed. Thankfully the walls to her condo was thick. Zephyr kissed him hard. Forcing him to fuck her against the wall now. She spread her legs further on his arms, showing off her flexibility.

Moaning into his mouth as her body started to shake. Her orgasm imminent with no need to scream that she was. Grimmjow felt another form of liquid running down his leg. She came hard again and he felt it all. Her muscle gripped him tightly still, almost making him spill. “Shit.” She panted, heavily.

“Uh uh, I’m not done yet.”

“Me neither.” She sighed. Coming down from her high.

Seconds it took for the change from the shower to on her bed. Zephyr hands pressed against his chest as she rode him. She bit her bottom lip, feeling all of him. Grimmjow gripped one of her ample breast as the other grabbed her throat. Slowly contracting around her flesh. Her waist rolling. Rotating on him so he felt how she gripped him even more. He leant against her headboard, watching the curvature of her full lips change with each moan and bite she did. “ride me just like that Ze.” Trying with all his might not to finish.

Ichigo was all she could think about. She felt sorry, but the euphoric sensation of lust overpowered her guilt. The way her body rubbed against his when they were dancing. How his touch heightened every nerve of her body. Simply how good she felt to be around him. By now Zephyr climbed on her toes. Slamming herself on to him.

Grimmjow hissed in delight. “Damn…” watching himself disappear inside of her just to come back wetter than before. Loving every second of it. Zephyr grabbed her railing of her headboard to ride him better. Biting her lip harder as she imagine Ichigo manhood rubbing against her backside. Grimmjow reached under her thighs, gripping her legs helping to fuck her harder right back. "Fuck Ze!" He groaned. Trying to gain control but it was too late. She was too far gone from him. Making her cum harder than she ever did when she imagine it was Ichigo's thick member inside of her instead.

He felt her core, contracting and releasing, ready to explode on him again. This time Grimmjow would join her. She whimpered, her mouth held open as she grinded herself back and forth. "I—Ichig-gaah!“ she screamed to the ceiling despite Grimmjow grip around her throat. Also too late.

Grimmjow brought her down to him, kissing her forcefully as he too emptied inside of her. She still rode out her orgasm until their kiss softened. Leaving between them panting from her end, and a contemplating Grimmjow on the other. She was so close to saying his name and his ears picked up on it quick. With sex, he loved this about her. He studied her body, her emotions, and most of all the things that left her lips. It was obvious he was nowhere near her. Despite being rock solid inside of her, it was him that made her orgasm. It was Ichigo.

Grimmjow stared at the ceiling as she passed out on his chest. Breathing heavily with her eyes still closed. His jaw tightened growing furious because he couldnt tell if she was really going to call Ichigo's name, or just his ears playing tricks on him. His breathing coming to a slow pace. But his heart started thumping erratically.

“What’s wrong?” she spoke sleepily.

All Grimmjow could do was wrap his arms around her, letting her fall asleep on him. 'She wouldn't fucking dare.'


	5. Reach 4 You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zephyr decide to break it off with Grimmjow. After having a taste of a new found freedom, she didn't know how to push forward. That was until a oppurtunity presented itself in which it forced her to briefly come out of her shell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 👉🏽👈🏽 so I know I took too long but idk what's going on with Micro word for mobile but I cant open some of my files. Luckily this was saved on wattpad 😩. If anybody could help a sis out. I would really appreciate it. This chapter is super long. I did have more but I didnt want it to be SUPER-SUPER long. Nonetheless please tell me if you rather short or long chapters. I'll cut back or write more. I hope you enjoy this fifth installment and I hope everyone stay safe and health during this coronavirus pandemic (also, I still cant find the problem on why this issue only happen on AO3 but I cannot use Bold, Underline, or italicize it really sucks because I cant set the tone correctly for this story)
> 
> Song I associate this Chapter with is: Lem ft Tata J - Reach 4 You (I love this song 😭)

°•○●○•°•○●○•°•○●○•°•○●○•°•○●○•°•○●○•°

"I cant love you. Not the way you love me."

Those words would've stabbed and turned in his heart had he not prepared himself to hear such venom. Internally a chill shook him. His face however remained stoic. Highly disinterested in what would happen next.

Those golden eyes stared at him. Finding himself missing them already despite her presence still next to him. Then the tattoo on her thigh. Most of all, just feeling her. Purple tresses, like midnight, splayed over his pillows, shining to the neon blue lights of his headboard.

"I think it's best for both of us that we avoid making foolish decisions."

"Mhm." Was all he said. He looked to the side of him. Laying on her back with arms folded behind her head wearing a smirk. He thought this was intentional, that she wanted to toy with him.

"Don't be mad at me."

He'd consider her suggestion. The problem with doing said motion, was simply his own feelings were in the way. Somehow, some god damn way, he had to push forward regardless of how he felt. She didn't return his feelings, what more could he do beside accept that he had to move on?

"Grimmjow..."

He looked back to her. Her voice bringing him out of his trance back to the reality of the situation. "What?"  
"You'll thank me later." She smiled.

'Fuck.'

He wanted someone who didn't want him and this just made him want to push for her more. That wasn't realistic nor smart to do. If that's what she wanted, then he would give it. This woman, carefree and wise. So young but her soul was way beyond its years. Almost like she lived this life before. Experienced everything there was to know about it, about love, about a man like him.

Was this all on purpose? Grimmjow would never question himself and his ability to move on. Is it truly a requisite for what's to come? Fuck if he knew. He was worried about right now. "So where do we go from here Yoruichi?"

"I havent given it much thought yet. I was thinking about going back to Sereitei...."

From his body language to his tone, it was full of the type of anger that didn't draw his temper, but made him question what went wrong down the line and how could he have avoided it. Something he hate to do. "You know exactly what I mean..."

Propping herself on her elbow as she laid on her side, tangled in his sheets and legs over his. "What would you like for me to say?"

He didn't know. He wanted her out of his fucking house and then he wanted her to stay and call his name a little longer just so he could feel that she needed him. But Yoruichi wasn't like that. She needed no one. The epitome of independent. He smirked. If she was leaving, the most he can do is make it so this was a goodbye she would never forget. "Come closer..."

°•○●○•°

He had a feeling that today was going to be strange simply by recalling that tale and remembering the patterns leading up to it. Grimmjow, still watching Zephyr, from the time a tear made it's way out her eye as she slept, until the sun slowly drying it on her cheek when it rose. Sleep, unknown to him. Going on the fifteenth hour his eyes incessantly blinked. One would think he would be soundly in a deep slumber like her after the night they had but that was close to impossible. The reason being; a complete metamorphosis happened right before his eyes and he needed to dissect it. Something in her changed. She was a damn machine and didn't let up off of him.

Just when he thought she was finished, she was back on him. There was always the thought that something was dropped in her drink, but that wasn't viable. Kurosaki, though Grimmjow couldn't fathom the existence of the bastard, he held a sort of respect for Ichigo and knew he wouldn't do something perverted like that. And if the black haired look-alike was anything like him, he too wasn't the blame.

'So who the hell was it?'

Grimmjow did remember one guy. That average joe, the one that he gave Nnoitra a signal to rough up when he was too close to Zephyr, even if she scared the random perv off herself. Just a bad day for the fucker. Grimmjow had to make the bastard know that it wasn't a good idea especially when he made it know Zephyr was his and his alone. Now he wished he had the desperate fuck in his grasp for actually drugging her.

'But how? Was he that quick?'

Whatever the case, she was fine now. Grimmjow knew the ins and outs of her. So seeing her go like a damn train was shocking and expected in a sense. Last time she got like this, she thought it was cool to watch a porno and drink a bottle to herself before he made it to her apartment. Surprisingly he protested against it, because she shouldn't need fucking alchohol for him to show her a good time, but the unknown strength she possessed made him questioned his own. She jumped on him in t-minus.

He huffed a quiet laugh. Exploring the memories. Fucking her brains out one minute, making love one session. Treating her like the rag doll she so desperately wanted to be. Then taking his time with her for a lasting effect as they pillow talked. His eyes remained on her face. Letting her sleep.

Two things were wrong with this scene however. One: he would usually get dressed and go back to his place yet he's laying on her bed. Two: he didn't allow his emotions to play in this field but he was thinking hard.  
Still...

Be that as it may, it did something to his pride knowing that she was thinking about someone else while they were intimate.

Reaching for her, his thumb smoothed her eyebrow, to gently tugging on the loose curly strand the fell on her face that frizzed from dampness overnight to, cupping her face. Physically she succumbed to him. Her body resonated with him on a deeper level. Proving true every time she came to her crescendo. It was everything else that he needed to work on. What was on her heart? her mind? her spirit? Ultimately how could he earn her trust? Shit that he already left a bad imprint on.

When her heart was falling for him, he wasn't their to catch her. Since he was told some time ago, golden eyes coming to mind, 'a women mentally leave before her body follow.' Zephyr was shaken by him and subconsciously starting to look else where. Now the one she had on her radar was who he would least expect. Seeing her with someone else? That also wasn't recommended and he would break anyone jaw for touching what was his. Even if that person was Ichigo.

Despite that, watching her sleepy form, Zephyr rolled so her back was to him. His eyes immediately looking to the small mimic of the gothic '6' tattoo on the back of her shoulder matching his own. He remembered when she first got it. The peak of her emotions towards him. She could say all the bullshit she want about not being in love with him. Actions spoke louder and Zephyr was deafening. Besides, she wouldn't stick around for a year if it was anything else.

Without any regard as to waking her up, Grimmjow pulled her to him, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders. Kissing up her neck, to the side of her face. Stirring her awake.

A smile pulling on the corner of her face, turning her head slightly so he kissed the corner of her lips. Curiously she asked. "What are you still doing here?" because by now, she would be showering alone. Making breakfast alone and all of last night just a memory. Now, he changed that small detail.

"Should I go?"

"Mmm. I don't know yet. I like waking up to...this. Feeling you...smelling you." Closing her eyes. Lovingly drawing circles on the back of his hand when it rested on her stomach. Laying frozen for a moment. 'Ugh! Stop falling for his tricks.''

"What were you dreaming about?"

She kissed his bicep before resting her face. "Do you really want to know?"

Unwinding his arms from around her. Grimmjow laid on his back with a loud sigh. She was terrible at deflecting. "You're trying too hard Ze."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Was it something that serious to the point it would shift their dynamic? Zephyr withholding meant that it did, which made him all the more eager to know what it was. In due time. "Why did you get that tattoo?"

"Hmm..." She rolled on her stomach, lifting herself on her elbows, throwing her kinky locks to the side so she could see him fully. Words failing her for obvious reasons. Grimmjow blinked slowly from the ceiling, directly to her. She knew he would use what she say against her every chance that aroused. He pushed her to vulnerability but always closed off when she expected the same compensation. "whats with the inquisition this morning? Why are you worried about a silly tattoo?"

Because it wasn't silly. That tattoo held a story. When he was just starting as the 6th Espada in Las Noches hierarchy a year ago.

He was a fucking Espada.

The blood sweat and tears that he put into this company when he was just a pawn, a lowly adjuncas, then promoted after years. It wasn't always clean. His name rung bells, dangerous ones. But none of that mattered when he would look at her shoulder. Selfish it may have seemed but looking over that, he relished in the fact that something immeasurably apart of his life she wore on her as well.

Unknowingly sharing his burden.

It didn't make it any better that she looked so damn beautiful. Dressed from the waist down in burgundy silk sheets, her skin emitting a warm glow from the golden rays splayed across her face and bare back, sparing him a look of bedroom eyes. "I know why. I just want you to tell me why."

"Nah."

"Really?"

Slowly shaking her head as a answer.  
"So fucking stubborn."

"I'm getting it covered soon."

Now that stung. "Stop beating around the bush and just say ya looking for a reaction outta me..."

"It's not always about you. It was stupid of me to get it. It's just a constant reminder." of her naivety. She didn't have to say it. He was well adept to it. But he didn't feel any spite at her. It was a different story towards the situation and right now he wasn't in the right state for playfulness. Despite the temerity of the demeanor he tried to pull over her eyes, he would do what was in his power for her to leave his mark on her.

At this moment, Grimmjow didn't know what he was feeling. He just wanted to touch her in any way that tells her he was serious about everything he spoke on the elevator. That was all.

His hand lifted to trace the bottom of her chin, up to hold the side of her face. She closed her eyes to his touch, nestling her face in his palm, smiling when his thumb stroked over her dimple.

'Do you really love me?' A question that remained in his mind. Never building the pace to leave his mouth, much less even making it to the roof of his tongue.  
While he fiddled around in his mind, so was she.

He stared at her and she stared back. BIting her lip pondering on why he couldn't be the one for her. At first, things started off simple with carnal desires and temptations that fell through. Needless to say, both of them tread down the unknown. Winging it how each seem fit. Ironically though, she found herself falling for him over and over each time he looked at her the way he did. Willingly she pressed forward, knowing the dangers but she didn't care. It was exciting knowing that she had the capacity to even touch, look, and taste someone like him. "loving this about you." She spoke above a whisper.

His thumb came to a halt, surprising him. His leer half lidded, still staring at her like he was searching. As if her words were a ruse, hiding something else. "What else?"

Zephyr shook her head, laughing. She knew how he couldn't fully trust what she said whenever she did give him a compliment. It usually came with a berate afterwards. "Don't get so full of yourself."

"You tell me how much you hate me, or how bad I am for you and I take it. But ya never told me what you like about me. So pardon me if I want to hear a little bit of praise from you."

Wasn't it obvious? She couldn't keep her damn hands off of him. Much less her mouth. Grimmjow couldn't say he loved her, but there was a closeness to their bond that he couldn't find anywhere and didn't want anyone else to have it. So it was yet to be determined. On the other end of the spectrum, Zephyr did love him. What countered her love for him was elementary, yet keen. She couldn't trust him. Not with all of her. That left them here. Thinking about the potential.

"Okay. it's obvious that you're really good looking."

"Likewise."

"Your eyes." She smiled.

He responded rolling them. "you told me that already."

"Not just your eyes or the color. What you look at, to what hold your interest. The way you focus on something. Like earlier, I was 'asleep' and you haven't looked away from me yet." She was observant. Her career required that skill of her and somehow Zephyr put her own twist on it. That's how she always been. Even when they first set eyes on one another. Grimmjow loved this about her. She wasn't wrong and he didn't attest to it. "that smirk tells me that I'm right." She continued..

He shrugged. Compliments? He heard them all the time. Hearing her speak them, it was different. A win-win situation. Her voice and everything about her expression, her full lips partly open, almost like a invitation. Her eyes looking to the ceiling as she smiled then looking back to him. But Grimmjow stayed where he was. Listening to her go on still stroking her cheek. "I love your confidence. Nothing and no one can deter that. If one thing I took from you, its that."

'Took years.' He fought hard to get to this level. There was always fights. Most he lost, but the majority, he made it known not to fuck with him. He was human, of course some things challenged his mental, but he never dwelled. It had to have been a monumental instance. One like he thought about before his mind filled with the visage of Zephyr.

Those memories never swayed him. Now it was something else that threatened his confidence. Emotionally this time. He watched her praise him further. About his stubbornness on certain things such as his opinions or whatever. This was the part where he turned off her voice and just watched. Reminding him why he needed to back away. But that damn enchantment she had...

She looked to the ceiling. Thinking about something else. "You know what you want..." she paused, looking down. The amorous enthusiasm dropped a notch. Knowing he was paying close attention to her, it didn't come as a surprise when he spoke on it.

He grabbed her chin pulling her face towards him. "What?"

She looked into his calculating eyes.. "You know what you want...but you don't know who you want."

"You know exactly who I want woman."

"Yeah," her sigh deep. "but what does it cost. My sanity? My heartbreaking every other day?"

He couldn't say nothing.

"That's what I was afraid might happen.." No answer was a answer. Deeply sighing, she shook her head loose from his grip. "My dream...It wasn't a nightmare but it was close to it." A shame how only thing she wanted was to be close to him. To stay close to him without feeling guarded.

Grimmjow remained quiet. Blinking slowly, savoring her in each second when she laid down. Resting her face in his hand.

"The dream was about me, mourning you..."

"Tch. Mourning?"

"Its not that..."

His grin slowly fading. Staring at her intensely. "Then what?"

"...how do you feel about me?"

"Here we go." Sighing. He knew what this would lead up to.

"Why me?"

The sun dripped through the curtain across his face. His eyes reminding her of the warm Caribbean waters. Deep blue, clear, refreshing, the polar opposite of their owner.

"It's not a complicated question. Why did you invade my life?"

"I invaded your life?"

"Let's not act like this has been a gentle ride for me."

"Ya never complained about riding me before..."

Gingerly she laughed, careful to not make him think this wasn't serious for her. "I'm talking about having your cake and eating it too..."

"What else are you suppose to do with cake?" smirking, he raise on his elbow, smacking her butt.

"Just answer my question."

'Give me a damn moment!' Her pushing didn't give him enough time to think. She knew he was stalling but poking him to answer would only lead into a fight and she wasn't going to give him a excuse. So she waited.

Where could he start? There were so many things that drawn him to her. He laid back, looking to the ceiling. The small things, his favorite being the one small dimple showing now. Her pretty smile. How her left eyebrow twitch whenever she was annoyed. It wasn't seen to the known eye. It only happened for a second. But Grimmjow knew this. He made it his duty to know her when she gave him the chance to explore her body. Then it was other things. Such stuff that left him thinking about her when they weren't near each other. Things he missed. That's what was dangerous to him. Sighing. "I just remember needing to know about you. Nothing extravagant..."

"What do you feel when you're with me?"

"The same."

"Grimmjow," she raised on her elbows again. "I'm serious..."

Hating to admit such a thing as him growing feelings, she brought little bouts of affection from him. Like now. He placed his hand on both sides of her face, looking into her eyes while his thumbs brushed down the small curls near her ears. Words failing where action didn't but he still tried which caused for hesitation on his part.

His gentle tugging made her straddled him. Her eyes were piercing back at him, so close. Searching vigorously for what he was about to say or do. She must think he was going to say 'I love you'. Her need for confirmation of some sort. Instead, Grimmjow brought her face close. Looking into her for a second, still hesitating, before he kissed her, deeply. Breathing her in. Tasting her all over again. She slightly pulled but he followed. Letting up wasn't a option right now. Feeling, for a moment, what this would flourish to. He knew his words wouldn't give him justice. He didn't know how to say it. More so, he just couldn't say it. It didn't sound right leaving his lips.

This kiss left her speechless. Pulling away, he looked to her . Her eyes were still closed, happy with the 'answer'. She bit her bottom lip before smiling. "I hate assuming. But that kiss...tells me a lot."

"Now you hate assuming..." rolling his eyes again.

"If I have to judge by that kiss....you're scared...of me. Of what could be."  
He remained hushed for a moment. No argument. No debate.

Zephyr didn't want to speak too soon, especially by a passionate kiss. "What makes me right?"

Looking past her and to the ceiling. Unsure of saying. "Who knows..."

'No answer...'

His uncertainty she didn't need. Not right now. She rose, still straddling him as she looked down. Her eyes watering but she lightly shook her head. He wasn't worth them.

Grimmjow sat up, needing a closer inspection so she looked away. Avoiding his eyes completely.

Again, he followed. Annoyed now that he knew he was the root for her sorrow. "Loosen your tongue dammit!"

She groaned to the sky. "I hate how you are my worst enemy."

Her words never hurt before, but somehow, he felt a small sting from that one. "You want me as a enemy?"  
Shaking her head slowly. "That's the thing...I don't!" she exclaimed. "Never did!"

A year ago, he would've yelled back in her face. Instead he watched her vent. 

"It is tiring. I give you ample opportunity to just say it all. To just tell me what it is that you want from me but you sell me dreams. Is that what it is? You just want to toy with me?"

'Far from it.'

"Speak your mind!" she yelled when he didn't answer.

"What are you getting so worked up for? It's not like you haven't called out another man name."

Two can definitely play this game, but what sense would that make? She could ring up the countless women that paraded around him. That he fucked. Played mental games with including her, telling them the same lies he spewed to her. Pushing her to look else where because over and over she grew to be selfish of him, all of him. That would get her nowhere though. "Even if that's the case, you don't care."

"I don't care. But I'm curious about one thing..." he laid back on the bed, arm folded behind his head. As the other stayed on her hip. "did you actually fuck Kurosaki last weekend? That's why you didn't want to speak about it?"

She was honest. No lies from her. Just truth. "...I wanted to."

He didn't like that answer. It only confirmed what he knew so far. She never liked another man before. Flirted here or there, but she never took to them like she did ichigo. Maybe one guy she did, Though Grimmjow couldn't quite remember only he was slightly older with silver hair. She was too damn picky with who she wanted to give her affections too. "What stopped you?"

"...He did. He seen right through me. That I was looking for a means to escape and he looked like a easy way out. But he wasn't, at all."

"He called you desperate..."

"And I was acting like it." She had to admit that she was. Ichigo didn't necessarily speak verbatim but her actions hinted at it.

"You actually like him?"

She didn't answer. She got off of him and the bed. She knew she had to end things between them. Zephyr stood up, grabbing her silk robe to wrap around her naked frame.

"Why did he really stop you Ze?"

After finishing securing the tie around her waist, she turned back, slowly looking up to him. "We cant do this anymore."

"Why? Because Ichig-"

"It wasn't him." She cut him off. "my eyes were closed off. I didn't notice something I should've seen before." Grimmjow moved to the edge of the bed, grabbing her hips to bring her closer but she rejected him, moving farther away. "yes, I have fallen in love with you. But I realized it's only one sided." She crossed her arms. "Is that what you're afraid of? Falling in love with me?"

Silence.

"No answer, is a answer!" 'Kami! It was like a mantra repeating that!' She scoffed. Leaving him to think on her words as she walked to the kitchen.  
The confining quietness and stillness in the air derived from the amalgamation of fantasy and reality because Grimmjow wanting to speak again but the reality was that he hesitated. He wanted her to come back and jump on him. For her to have the same energy she had last night because he was not fully adept to these kind of changes. He never made it this far with any one recently.

He stared at the back of Zephyr, watching her rise on the tip of her toes to grab the orange skillet off the pot hanger above her sink. He couldn't call her 'His Zephyr' unless he meant it. She wasn't going to allow him to manipulate her any further. Chances upon chances she gave him and now she was done. It didn't come directly out her mouth, but Grimmjow knew that she wasn't playing any further. Crazy how it took a little over a year for her. It was insane that it took her speaking to Ichigo for her to see that.  
"Fucking bastard..."

°•○●○•°

Winter time breeze. She was the epitome of it. That was exactly how she came into his life. Every time they brush passed each other, it was a wind she carried with her. Fresh. Like a spearmint with a simple caress of vanilla, pulling his face to gaze at her. The white mermaid gown with blue glitter, twinkled to the chandelier lights. Standing out from the other glamorous gowns of gold, red, green, and black.

Grimmjow thought this was a masquerade party but she came with pieces of her true self that was known if he looked closer. The chandeliers that hung from the high ceilings unmasked her hair color. He though it was black but it was a navy blue. Parts of her roots, before he knew that was her real hair color, fought to show through the darkness of it. Something he thought at that time was intentional.

At first, she was quite annoying, pestering him for photos. Smiling in front of everyone after she brought that camera down from her cat shaped eye. He already had a run in with her; how rudely he spoke about her bad dye job, how childish he acted when she asked for the espada team to gather for a photo, though half of them were missing, to take a group picture. And of course she held her own. A one woman army when she came back with jokes of her own.

He fixed the part of his mask across his jaw. Half way listening to the inane tête-à-tête between the arrancars he was in command of at the round table now that he was promoted to Espada. Pay raises, personal gyms, stupid shit that excited the simple minded and he wasn't the sort of man that was excited by that alone. He loved the power no less.

Unlike him however, this woman piqued his interest. Someone he wanted to know. From the way she would carry herself within this overwhelming crowd of rich and famous, to gracefully deny the attention of the men who had the same exact thoughts he was having. By then, he knew she had a type. Looking at the ones she denied with a smile and light head shake, it was obvious he was the right choice despite their previous banter. He didn't fetishize her. Her presence truly drew him in.

Though she came here to work. She dabbled in a bit of free time and Grimmjow once in a while indulged. Whenever he could. Closely as possible. He noticed she kept a keen eye on Aizen but at the time he didn't think anything of it.

It must have been by chance that they actually considered his idea to hire her. There was another choice. Someone with far more experience and now, she was the one taking photos for known competitors. The joining of Las Noches LLC and Gotei 13 s-corp was a big deal. Especially after a long time feud for territory of course. It was only right to join causes instead of stepping on each other toes and a known rivalry in the making. She must have jumped at the opportunity when Menoly called.

It was written in stone that they would meet. Aside from her asking for pictures. There were other moments. When she grabbed a drink only to turn and accidentally waste it on his white tuxedo jacket. Another occasion when she went to grab a bite, only for him to step in front of her, grabbing the piece of sushi she aimed for. He smirked, tossing the little delight in his mouth with a wink, leaving her to glare at the back of him.

She didn't know what his deal was until it was time for her to go. "Dammit!" she spoke to herself. Waiting for what seem to be a ride.

The rainy weather kept her behind the pristine glass doors of the elegant hotel lobby. Looking both directions for the familiar mazda sedan. Traffic sporadic so she didn't understand how the man she entrusted could be late.

Grimmjow stepped out the elevator. Texting a number he never saved but always kept brief dialogue with. That wasn't his priority however. He looked up watching.

"Hey. I don't know if I'll be able to make it. I got caught up with work and lost the track of time.......I know, I know, he's not outside though.......I promise I'll try to make it there just wait for me okay?...Good." She sighed with a half smile, hanging up, holding her forehead as she looked to the screen. Dialing another number in a complete, beautiful, disorder. "is there a way you can make it here any faster? I'm kind of in a rush...I have to get back to Karakura town to change...It's a half hour ride so I wont be able to walk dumbass..."

Grimmjow leant against the front desk. Hearing the last of her discussion, losing her mind. 'A spitfire?' 

"The hell!? If I said I was in a rush, why would I take the trai-you know what. Nevermind!" She hung up with a subtle groan. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. She took the diamond clip out her hair letting her mane dangle down her back. "cant even depend on him. Looks like I'll have to get that car sooner than later."

'Incompetent boyfriend perhaps?'

She turned back, ignoring and walking past Grimmjow to sit at the fountain display. Waiting for her already late ride. He feigned busy in his phone, hearing the elevator bell ring and the commotion of a group apart of the Gotei 13 walking towards the exit and a white limo waiting.

"Great! Now my damn phone is dead!" she spoke to herself. Instantly, her heels clicked against the decorated marble floors straight to the front desk. Memorizing one phone number only.

"How can I help you Ms." The clerk smiled.

"I just need to use your phone."

"Here you g-"

"Hang it up." Grimmjow finally spoke.

"Excuse me?" she questioned.

Grimmjow looked from his phone, directly at her. "Where you plan on going?"

"Sorry. I know your name but I don't really know you like that." She rolled her eyes. "phone, please." Smiling to the clerk.

Second thoughts on the clerk mind when he looked to see Grimmjow, his gaze daring him to give her the phone.  
Grimmjow also found it cute the way her dimple unveiled when she curled her lips. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Hmph. Your man." She stared at him for a moment. Her scrutiny didn't intimidate him. He stared back when she tried to hide her laugh. He knew his answer was a hybrid to cring or laugh at.

"You don't even know me."

Too easy it was to get lost in her eyes. So he blinked from her eyes to the diamond studded choker back to her eyes. "Your name, Zephyr. You run a photography website called Windwalker and from your work, I can tell you enjoy capturing people the most. The small things. A smile. A gaze. A handshake. Shows of affection. You also have a thing for animals and large landscapes. This job was perfect for you.."

She stared at him for a moment. "You stalking me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You're good looking but I picked you out of the litter because of your talent. I'm practically the one that hired you."

"Well thank you for the opportunity Grimmjow. Sexta espada." Zephyr looked to the clerk, who then looked to Grimmjow. Cowering again once he met that half lidded cold blue gaze. She groaned. "you're not going to take 'no thanks' for a answer huh?."

"Why would I?"

"Because you acted like a complete jerk."

"Only to get in close range of you. As you can tell." Pointing to the damp spot on his jacket.

"Right. You could've just came to me like a regular person."

"Just to get turned away like the rest of the fodder? I'm not a regular type of guy."

Her words caught in her throat. He had a point. Had he approached her with the same cliché line that she was hearing, she already would have been bored of him. "What do you think you're getting out of this?"

Both holding each other study. Then he finally spoke with a smirk. "Just one evening with you. That's all."

°•○●○•°

That's probably what she was thinking about when she asked why he invaded her life..

The very first time they actually met.  
Back then he didn't think they would make it this far. She waited a couple of months before he actually got a taste of her due to proceeds of dealing with another love. At the time Grimmjow didn't care that she wasn't emotionally available. He enjoyed being under her presence during the time it took. Letting out all her pent sexual frustration on him. Seeing her smile when ever she caught him staring at her. Though he looked disinterested somehow she knew underneath his guise, he could be something close to sweet. Oblivious of the fact that he too was filling something empty. Zephyr reminded him of someone. He despised it, but couldn't get enough of it. Of her or the memory.

He scoffed."What was it you said before. 'you can love someone and not be in love with them' right? Is that true?"

Zephyr bit her lip. He just keep digging a bigger hole. She knew this would happen and wanted to speed up the process. But damn, she didn't think it would hurt. "It could be."

"So why are you upset?"

"Because, that's not how I want to be with you. I don't want to be this."

"Be what!?" he yelled.

"Toying with my emotions yesterday and saying it was up to me that we could be together, the way you treated me to dinner and movie. Rubbing my scalp, all that, that was a lie? Just you playing? Damn you are evil."

"Stop being dramatic. I said and did all of that and you still hesitated. Save the bullshit."

She turned, looking at him slowly standing up naked as well. She stayed quiet. He let her down completely. Disappointed in the fact that he would never change, and she in all of her entirely, wouldn't be the woman that would encourage him to change.  
It was evident he didn't see her that way and it was tough to come to grips with. She felt foolish to see him in this mess and still think he was the most beautiful specimen she ever seen.

Hooked on him.

He grinned, "You put on a fucking show everytime. But I know the real you Ze. You think you can tame me?, control me just because I feel a smidge of something? That's not ever going to happen babe."

Her eyes started to fill again. Mumbling. "I never wanted to control you." She hated feeling misunderstood. Was she asking for too much? What the hell made him think this was an act? Why would he even think that? "You should go."

Scoffing. "You're mad?"

'I'm fucking angry.' She held herself. Keeping from throwing anything at him, even words because she knew it all wouldn't be clear sentences. "I hate what I become when I'm next to you."

Exhaling rather loudly. Grimmjow walked in her direction, grabbing his boxer briefs off the floor from their prior night of bliss. "Stop talking in riddles."

"This is not an act." She mumbled. "I really don't want to be around you. You're so negative. So inconsiderate. Selfish..."

"Aww. I knew that shit you spoke was just a fucking lie." The disdain in his voice made her glare, slapping his hand away when he went to grab her face. His touches, just him being here was hurting her emotionally. Bringing all the times she thought she felt safe in his arms to mind only for it to be a lie as well.

"Get out!" she shouted. Growing tired of him.

He stepped closer. Intimidating her when he folded his arms looking down at her. "Make me!" he snarled.

"I was just about to kill you. Do you really want to test me right now?"

"Do you not see this big fucking scar?" Moving his arms to the side. Displaying the large scar across his chest and stomach. Even his wrists. "You think I'm scared?"

"Please." She said above a whisper. Her heart breaking, rage churning, each second he stood in front of her. Love turned to passion now to anger.

Grimmjow, with lenified eyes, watching as a tear slowly trailed down her cheek to fall off her chin. "Tch." He slowly walked off. Grabbing his clothes from the floor all the way from the front door and her bathroom. When he finally pulled up his pants, strapped his boots, and threw his shirt halfway on with one arm still free, he looked at her but quickly she turned away when their eyes met.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He should've held back. Not letting his ego or anger get the better of him. As a result, their situation was critical.

He wanted to tell her he was sorry. Not just a apology. But that was going besides himself and all he meant. Grimmjow walked out. Slamming her door hard enough that a couple of her portraitss fell, believing that she will come running back to him and he hated being wrong. He stood frozen, his back to her door hearing her sniffles and quiet cry. Slightly he turned. His finger touching the door nob still. Should he go back inside? Hold her? Make her feel safe with him again? After all he was trying to change but how could he? He was never one to be controlled by anything. Emotions? He could do without. It only complicated things and confused him. He took what he could and never gave back. Not unless it benefitted him. Yet it felt so wrong because... She was right.

He didn't trust a soul. Not her, not his brothers. No one. Only trekking along. He'd allow this lie to continue, but slowly it started to become pointless. Everything became pointless when it came to her. He could sprout all the shit talking he could but theres a reason why she stood around. A reason why he still kept around himself.

Grimmjow turned back to look at the top of her door. He already crossed the threshold which meant she already started the process to mourn what was dying between then. That they were over. Things got heated. He'll admit that. But what could he say? What the fuck could he do to mitigate it all? He wasn't done with her.

Conflicted, he trotted down the steps putting his arm in the rest of his shirt. He needed to figure this shit out fast.

°•○●○•°

The sun was shining but the bitter cold was still on the heels of Karakura citizens. A week passed by quick like the blink of an eye. "Alright!" Ichigo spoke with a smile. Hanging the stethoscope around his neck. "I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. Cough is dry so I will write a prescription for a humidifier. I do recommend using cold water." The toddler smiled grabbing his finger. "saline spray for his clogged nose. Just a squirt in both nostrils and suction out with the baby bulb."

"Thank goodness. I was a little worried." The young mother spoke. "It just came out of no where."

Ichigo, smiled towards her. Lifting the child when he reached for him. The young mother was up all night. He could tell from the bags under her eyes that she needed a break though she made sure to be well put together as well as her son dressed in name brand clothes. "It could be the weather. Or Season. Nothing to be worried about...You could also use some rest."

The woman smiled again. Tucking a few loose strands of light brown hair behind her ear. "Can't. Between going back to school on top of having a sick baby with a husband that constantly work." She sighed. "it's a lot."

"Trust me..." He looked to the toddler, bouncing him in his arms walking her to the front desk. "I know how it feels. If you can take a mental day off, I highly consider taking it. Also my little sister in running a baby sitting thing. If you need the time, give me a call, I'll get her in touch with you."

"Thank you!" her eyes widened. Sparkling almost. "Please I could use a couple hours of sleep."

"I'll get right on it. Give mommy some rest?" speaking to the young child only to receive a mouth of drool and bubbles. "I take that as a maybe." He smiled.

After scheduling a follow up appointment with some education how to safely dispense the nasal spray, Ichigo sent the young woman and child on their way. Today going fairly well. It was slow at the clinic. So instead Ichigo doing more paperwork he called to his dad to get his ass working. There was a retort but Ichigo was long gone on errands.

Yuzu asked a favor for him to pick up some groceries so she can make dinner for them tonight. Despite Ichigo having his own space and knowing how to chef it up in his own kitchen he didn't deny his younger sister her vices. She enjoyed the pleasures of unifying her family by simple dinners and that she did.

It was lunch time for him anyway. The little walk to the market down the street incorporated into his cardio for the day. Not like he needed the workout. With headphones on his ear, he fixed the grey hood of his sweater over his shoulders and Jean jacket. Spring wasn't here all the way.

Listening to the mellow tune, taking in the crisp air. Relishing in the freshness that he needed from today's work overload. The least his father could do was the small amount of paper work he had left. Placing his hands in his pocket shielding from the coolness keeping aware of the midly empty street. He let out a soft sigh when he came up to the bridge. Stopping to stare at the other end.

It was there. A coward decided that a five year old child will lose their mother. Of course it still traumatized him. He can still hear the ringing of the gun. He could still see the back of his mother and her long tresses blowing with the summer wind. He remembered the pastel pink shirt, wet with a dark red substance. Then she fell. The coward, eyes redder than a madman. That maniacal laugh. That silver gun. The good samaritan that was wounded because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Ichigo staring down the barrel once it turned to him. Then the bastard ran away after he heard a few more voices heading his way.

He couldn't do anything. His voice cracked but nothing else came out. And that's what broke him. His mother laying motionless before him. Died protecting him. He had yet to cry. He was just angry, enraged...broken one could say. Staring into the barrel didn't scare him, it only woke a monster.

Sighing, Ichigo continued his walk. He looked directly at the spot where it seemed as if her blood still freshly stained the concrete, but it was all in his imagination. Though he remained stoic. His heart beat erratically. He wanted to cry, mourn her all over again but he couldn't bring himself to. He missed her dearly. Often wondered what would become of the dynamic of his family if she was still alive.  
Who knew...

Isshin always reminded him that it was never his fault and she died protecting someone she loved more than anything in the world. He would smile at Ichigo after that, but Ichigo couldn't accept it. Not yet. He needed to find the bastard that took her away. After all, it was the main reason why he joined the Gotei 13, hunting down criminals all the while keep the environment he was signed to safe. Utilizing them to his benefit mayhap selfish, but it was all for the right reasons, atleast to him.

Before he realized it. His feet lead him past the store, to tread the top of the city, where a lone grassy plain overlooked Karakura town. His favorite spot to clear his mind. Perhaps he would indulge a few minutes to himself. Detoxing all the negative thoughts as he meditated. 'I'll do just that.'

Sitting down as he stretched his legs before him, Ichigo layed back, looking to the clouds as the sun was at its highest. The lofi music playing in his ears coercing him to rest his eyes while the gentle wind swept over him.

'A gentle wind...' Smirking to himself.

Unlike anyone he met, Ichigo thought about the white haired beauty. A walking contradiction that had nothing to do with her looks but everything to do with the way she maneuver. He could almost laugh at how shy she was until a couple drinks were in her system. 'Was that really you?'

Such thoughts brought about more questions and assumptions. It was best to just ask whenever he did see her again.

...If he see her again.

It would be unwise to even do such a thing. She belonged to Grimmjow. She made that known when she stayed with him. Ichigo eyes opened in a crevice. Even if she didn't say such a thing herself, he wasn't a fool to be completely oblivious of what was between her and his...ASS-ociate. She was attracted to him but he knew that she loved Grimmjow. Making her unavailable to him. What would be the point in pursuing that?

No. It'll be chaos regardless if she wasnt. he didn't have time to build with someone else emotionally. He wasn't complete with himself just yet. After all it was one of the reasons why he was single for so long. He had a duty, something he couldn't afford to give up, not just yet. Love and what he had to offer, can come later. He was too close now because he had a lead, he just needed to confirm it.

°•○●○•°

She started to miss Grimmjow fiercely.  
Biting her lips as she creamed over her own fingers. Arching her back with her head digging deeper into her pillows. It's been a while since she heard from him and she wasn't giving in to chasing him. Here or there she would get a call from a unsaved number which she was reluctant to pick up. Since it could have been another client she would pick up for it to disconnect almost instantly.  
It only happened since Zephyr deleted and blocked him off everything. He was no longer hers. Never been. And though she tried with everything in her might to convince herself otherwise, it still boiled down to the fact, that she missed him so fucking much.

The isolation didn't help. She had no one to talk to. Actually, she had people to talk to. It was just burdensome. Dumping all of her problems on her friends was selfish in her eyes. Turning her to the one thing that she thought would help.

Work.

Still, because it was work that kept her busy, it was only temporary when she left work on the outside of her door To be faced with the latter of choices when boredom overcame her, masturbate. His hands, his smell, his eyes, no matter how often she tried to forget about him, the imagery of Grimmjow came back stronger than last. There was a reason why the sly asshole always came to her place. He left his mark on everything. She touched her countertop after washing and drying her hands, reminded of all the times he ate her on the surface of it. When they sat in front of her fridge, eating fruits and whip cream off each other. When she had his length down her throat in front of her t.v. Laying in bed, wrapped in him. The ambience of her home disturbed by his memory.

Zephyr wondered what he was doing right now. Was he working? Did he have someone else in his bed? Probably. Why was it so hard to not be so fucking concerned about him!?

Zephyr was thirsty for distance. And needed another hobby. But to go on, was to go through it. The stages of the beginning to an ending. To not have the closure she needed. Or even a apology. The time she wasted she wouldn't get back.

Sighing within herself, Zephyr walked to her closet. A bit of soul searching needing to ensue to cleanse him out her membrane at least. Grabbing a small box hidden underneath folded leggings and jeans. She stared at it. The emblem of wind centered on the top. A old necklace was the occupant but for some reason she was fascinated with the box instead of the piece of jewelry she was given years before moving to Karakura. She sat on the floor with it, twisting the emblem to unlock it. Pictures from a long time ago, and some recent, earlier this year. She shuffled through them, smiling, and laughing at all the moment she captured with friend and her actual family back home.

One picture she stopped. This photo she didn't remember taking. It was a door, slightly open. The back of a man with broad shoulders in a white dress shirt. His hair combed to his shoulders. His arm slightly arched which she assumed was a hand in his pocket. He was turned slightly as if noticing his picture being taken. She couldn't quite put a name to him just yet, his face familiar. Vaguely remembering. Her gut telling her it was something horrible. Whatever the case, she looked at it a moment longer. A weird sensation rousing through her being. She shook it off, placing the picture back into the box along with her other memories. 'The hell was that feeling?'

°•○●○•°

"She isnt picking up." Rangiku spoke, tossing the phone on Rukia hotel bed and herself right after. She kicked her feet up, looking to the ceiling. "You think she forgot?"

"Probably but it's up to us to make her remember." Rukia straightened out the blazer over her chest. It hung open, exposing her small cleavage just enough to showcase the diamond bralette beneath it.

"Oh look whose all fired up!"

"I'm just excited. One weekend out of a whole year where I can actually be ..me. Along with the people I love. Granted Zephyr is still new but I like her."

"I agree. I think she likes Ichigo too...but aren't him and Orihime...like...a thing?"

"Who knows with Ichigo. I just want him to atleast enjoy himself tonight. He always make sure everyone else is okay. I want him to enjoy himself the most."

"Hmm" Rangiku hummed. Already plotting her next step, completely ignoring what Rukia spoke. "all of that backed-up. I can imagine the next woman he even remotely look at will be knocked up."

Laughing, Rukia shook her head, fixing the high waisted slacks. "Anyway. Your mind knows no bounds." It was true Rangiku was a free, caring, spirit. Like the wind, one minute shes here, the other in a different time. And they loved her for it. "well, how does this look?"

Looking up, checking her fit upside down. "What shoes are you wearing?"

Rukia lifted up the pair of open toed silver pumps with a platform that would add 6 inches to her height.

"I like it!"

"Okay so that settle it"

"Still have the situation of where is everyone else."

"Orihime should be here any minute. Nemu is on her way as well, just have to deal with "dad". Everyone else will meet us there."

"Everything is in order then?"

Smirking. "Just one thing we have to do, then it is."

°•○●○•°

The sky painted in twilight, making the scenery just as amazing to view out her large window. Zephyr leant back in her chair, looking to the sky. Almost lost in a daydream before she heard a faint vibration. The cell phone danced across her night stand until she grabbed it seeing Rukia name. "Hey." Curiosity lacing the greeting. "what's up?"

"What do you mean what's up?"

"I told you she forgot." Heard in the background.

"Hush...The party? I told you about it at the manor"

"Hmm?" Zephyr hummed before realizing Rukia did in fact invite her to a birthday bash two weeks prior. "That's tonight!?"

"Uh yah?"

"I...I don't know what to wear!?."

"No excuses!"

"I've been so busy with work I totally forgot about it."

"Is this you bailing?"

"...kinda."

"Why?"

"Well I really dont have anything to wear. I donf want to go to a event underdressed."

"Its not that kind of party Ze."

"What kind of party is it then?"

"Underground kind of party..."

"Like drugs and stuff!? Rukia I didn't know you were into that type of stuff!"

Laughing. "No, that's not what I meant. It's sort of like a invitation only, underground, low kind of thing. Secret. So a handful of people will be there."

"Well how big are these hands that can hold a 'handful' of people?"

"Trust me . There won't be a lot."

Zephyr pondered on it. A part from the her regular schedule of consuming large amounts of ice cream while watching some silly romantic comedy, she knew being stuck in this kind of comfort was far from healthy.

This was more of a excuse to keep from going but Zephyr quickly realize the futility in said idea when Rukia suggested her aid. Though she would refuse like the second-guessing woman she is, Zephyr gave in deciding that it was best that she should just go out. Learn the world again through the eyes of a woman in her prowess. Sighing, "Yeah, I might need your help."

"Alright then! See you in a few."

Zephyr could almost hear the smile through the phone. With all haste she showered, moisturized, and styled her hair in a top bun, leaving her curls dangling just above her eyebrows.  
The dilemma now were the three outfits laying on the bed. The knock at her door interrupted her pondering. She was dressed in one of Grimmjow t-shirt that covered her entirely. With a smile, Zephyr met Rukia and Rangiku who expressed a smile of her own. "Sorry guys. My home isnt as extravagant as yours but welcome.". She stepped back inviting the two women.

"Please! This is cute. I love it." Rangiku walked in. Looking from.the high ceiling, the gold and burgundy around her abode. The small details of decorations and the rather beautiful picture hung just above the T.V of a mother and a child smiling to each other as the moon right above them. "That is beautiful."

"Oh that?" Zephyr closed and locked the door behind, walking to stand next to Rangiku as she touched the large photo. "that's me and my mom...My real mother."

Sensing the somber in her tone. Blue eyes looked to the side. Zephyr had a faint smile of her face but quickly recovered when she traversed the three steps to her bed. "So!" she chirped. "these are my options."

The raven haired beauty was two steps before her. Rukia put her hand under her chin, eyes jumping from each one. "Hmm" she hummed, then pulled up the two piece outfit. A high waisted tube skirt, along with long sleeve one shoulder shirt. The material ash grey with silver glittering. The back of the skirt held a neon green design that was subtle and matched with the design on the sleeve of the shirt. "This is fitting for the event." Holding the outfit up to Zephyr. "Well?" Rukia looked to Rangiku.

Amazed at the combination Rangiku walked up. "Oh Kami yes! This is absolutely perfect. You will surely get Ichigo's attention in this!"

Zephyr and Rukia eyes widened as silence filled the room.

"Oh come on it so obvious you like him. Or else you wouldn't have been so close to him. It might've gone unnoticed to you. but at your dinner, these two couldn't get away from one another. And even if they were, their eyes surely wasn't." Flipping her luscious strawberry tresses.

Stuttering and feeling her face warm, Zephyr quickly turned for the bathroom. "I-I-I'm going to get dressed now."

"You do that!" Rangiku smiled, flopping down on the sofa with a smile.

"You're the worst." Rukia spoke sitting next to her also laughing

°•○●○•°

When Rukia stated that the gathering would be only a few and lowkey, she didn't expect everything to be extravagant. The limo ride for one. Yes it was nice but it brought too much attention for one who was anxious after not having left their home for some time.

Questioning her own appearance every few second. Looking to the women who shared smiles and laughter between one another, recalling specific tales of their love interest and embarrassing moments far long in to the now laughable past. Zephyr eyes looked from one smile after another. Rukia tapped Orihime knee in a light gesture as they chuckled. Nemu, who Zephyr came to relate to, timidly look to floor. It was something about the uptight prude with glasses that seemed to have spark a interest in her, and everyone knew. "I get why you're shy. He can come out intimidating at first but just get to know him."

Her intentions was pure, but for some reason Zephyr picked up something from the statement. Rather than digging deeper into it, mentally she waved it off and only noticed the extra mile Orihimr went for the outing of tonight. The maroon bustier wrapped around her torso and waist just the right amount to push her hefty breast up. Some parts of her leggings had a subtle leathery sheen, as the other exposed the outer parts of her legs in a rosy lace design that traveled from her hips all the way down to the dark open toed pumps. Her hair pulled back in a half way up do as the rest fell down her back. Truly, she looked gorgeous.

"I rather not say anything to him. Not right now." Nemu spoke into her hands then fixed the ends of the dark blue velvet dress tied around her neck leaving her back exposed. But she still found some reason to reach for the back of her neck in a nervous reaction. Whether it was to fiddle with her braid or not. "it's a lot. I ddon't eally know what my feelings are."

"Well its obvious." Rangiku crossed her slender legs. The jeweled heels sparkling to the many lights they passed on the freeway. She dressed brightly out of the group. The neon multi colored tube dress simply fit her, not just physically, but personality wise changing colors everytime she moved and Zephyr commended the coordination. The rainbow studs she wore in her ears, the rope choker, down to the many colored bangles on her right arm. She knew each woman didn't wear anything cheap. But that didn't necessarily mean it was in style. These ladies knew how to dress, regardless if name brand or not. Zephyr didn't get the materialistic vibe from any of them and didn't feel like she had to prove herself or worth through something common as clothes. "What do you think about all of this Ze?"

Startled from the sudden interruption of her analysis. Zephyr jumped to the sudden question. "Um...I don't believe I have a leg to stand on in this."

"Nonsense. We're all friends here."

'Friends?' She smiled to the word. Taking a moment of giving a iota of trust. "Even so. I don't think Ms. Nemu would want a strang-well me to speak on something I don't know anything about."

"False..." Nemu spoke. Looking up from the ground. It was a quick smile before she looked down to the floor in front of Zephyr. "It is because you have fresh eyes that I would love to hear your input."

"Well excuse me!" Rangiku blurted, looking out the window in a huff.  
The group of women shared a laugh. A genuine laugh that Zephyr hadn't known since the last time she seen her sister. This reminded her of something she longed missed but never fully gave her attention due to seperation. She felt love. She felt welcomed.

Included.

Accepted.

A sisterhood.

"Uh oh." Rukia spoke looking to the screen of her cell phone. "Looks like we have to turn back."

"What happened?" concern written heavily on Orihime face.

"Well the guy's limo broke down..." The raven hair beauty spoke as she brought the phone to her ear.

'Do that mean they're riding in here!?'

"Most likely they'll be riding with us. Luckily we have room." Rukia continued with a sigh of relief. Scooting her small frame to open the window to their parition, still holding the phone to her ear. She rolled it down speaking to the chauffeur to take a detour back. "Renji?" she spoke in to the phone. "We're on our way back...you're coming out even if I have to drag you by your hair!...love you too!" she hung with a smile. Devious, but still a smile.

"So who else is coming?" Zephyr spoke now.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" Rukia smiling again. Seeming as though the devious nature didn't die once she hung up the phone. "if you insist. Ichigo will be there."

"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

Now the group laughed. Teasing her at the fact of liking Ichigo. True, she did like him, but they didn't know on what kind of level unless it was too obvious? The trio laughed heartedly when Zephyr couldn't say another word about it. She soon chirped a small titter looking out the window as she waved it off. It was best to leave it alone. The cat was out of the bag and there was no use in chasing it for damage control. Tonight she had a open mind. A new revelation. Maybe she will test out everything that would come her way. Question the rather suspicious stuff that didn't make sense to her and never sweeting the small things. Right now, she had sisterhood to traverse. But that was felt with all except one.

Orihime smiled but she had her guard up. After all, from the small amount of time they were around each other, Zephyr knew that Ichigo was off limits. Orihime was his protector. Zephyr just didn't know how far she would go to protect him.

°•○●○•°

It didn't take long to grab the men. Standing in the front of the hotel lobby stood Renji, his hair in a high ponytail with a neon yellow bandana. His shirt the color of neon yellow, a dash of pink, with a horizontal dark blue strip front and back. Another one Zephyr had to applaud with the way he coordinated his outfit. She didn't think that he would have a fashion sense in that kind of way.

The limo pulled a few feet in front of him with Rukia hanging out the window. This time there was no underhanded intent, but genuine longing. He smirked, putting his hand in the pockets of his white pants., walking slowly to to where she waited. The girls in the background anticipating with sparkles in their eyes as the love they wanted to feel will happen right before them.

Brown eyes looking into violet. Renji lifted his hands, grabbing her face slowly descending for their lips to touch and then...

"For christ sake didn't you get any at the manor!?" Ikkaku rolling his eyes as he came out the revolving doors.

A collective "AUUUGH!" heard in the limousine.

"The hell was that ungodly sound!?" Yumichika spoke right behind him.

"Just because you cant find the love of your life doesn't mean I cant show appreciation to mine." Renji shouted behind him, but soon yanked to where he met Rukia lips.

"Is that so?" she spoke into his lips, laughing when she heard the girls in background voices of immense approval.

He returned a kiss of his own, dragging the bottom of her lip with his teeth before smooching her again. "Say we skip going out. Try again for the baby we want?"

"Renji!" she lightly tapped his chest, espacing his embrace when she went back into the limo. She held her flush face, looking to the many eyes trying to figure out exactly what happened in the span of a mere few seconds. Shaking her head as she recovered. The doors unlocked in which Renji quickly slid in right next to Rukia. Soon Yumichika, moving next to Nemu then Ikkaku right after him.

Looking past Renji, Rukia asked what what was on the girls mind. "Where's Ichigo?"

"Had to make last minute adjustments." Renji answered wrapping his arm around her shoulders. His leg hung idly out the door for the wait which didn't necessarily take long, but it was a minute overdue.

"What adjustments did he have to do?" Orihime now spoke up. Considering Ikakku casual outfit-being that it came to no surprise for its casualness and subtly-the black button down shirt with checked pants. It was enough. Must have been thanks to his best friend Yumichika.

Flamboyantly as ever. It was the DIY that surprised Zephyr. She caught on to the side conversation him and Rangiku were having. The too almost matched in terms of standing out. The orange and neon green vest, donned with dark brown khakis and black undershirt with orange fur lacing the seams. Even sporting feathers as eyeliner. He was truly a master at his craft. "Ah there he go." He spoke

'There he go indeed.' Zephyr eyes quickly latched on to his frame.  
Swaggering out the man of the hour. Fixing the collar of the short silk kimono as it hung open. The base of it black, the lights of the over head bringing out the sheen of the silk material. But what stood out was the neon red of the collar that trailed down to the end, white flowers were small and sporadic but seen once he was close. The lights brought them out. It was safe to say the theme of tonight had to be neon. He took the cake for tonight. Not only because he was a total beau for Zephyr, but he knew how to dress as well. She had yet to see someone wear a pair of neon red pants the way he did with suade dress shoes the same color.

"Sorry sorry!" he spoke. Looking in meeting everyone before stopping to Zephyr who motioned a small wave. "bastard spilled his drink on my shirt." Now side eyeing Renji who looked the opposite way whole pulling his leg in.

"Mmm." Rangiku hummed. "looking good, smelling even better."

Closing the door as he sat next to Renji,. His lip turned up. "What are you getting at?"

His cologne stood out from the ithers. Nonetheless expected. He brought with him the fresh, and sweet along with strong. Zephyr slightly laughed to herself. The fact that he took her words out of context was sure to be a funny night. Or perhaps he too partook in a few drinks.

"What?" startled Rangiku looked around simply because she couldn't fathom anyone taking offense to a compliment especially from her. "I didn't-ugh nevermind. I retract my praise." Sitting back into her seat.

Ichigo smirked, looking from her back to the brown spheres that couldn't move themselves off of him. Wearing a smirk of her own as she sat far on the opposite end of him.

'Damn this limo is huge.'

The ride was only a half hour long. Atleast that's what it felt like since everyone was laughing and joking about tonight. Having a good time just by speech. The strip was filled with bars and people along with restaurants that stayed open catering to the drunken sorts that bar-hopped. The Warehouse building was large, but everything around it was vacant. One couldn't tell that there was a underground party there. No cars and people didn't care too much about a vacant building. "Almost there!" Renji roared, bottle almost falling on Ichigo again.

He snatched the bottle away from him in a huff that exhaled loudly through his nose. "You wont get me a second time!"

"Aye aye!" Renji rolled his eyes turning his back slightly to Ichigo.

Meanwhile the limo drove down the long alleyway. Making it to where the back of buildings met. And where the party was just beginning. It was warm out tonight. So the beach ball being hit by jumping hands as well as DJ's at one end hyping the party up even more. Neon bracelets, necklaces, headwear, everywhere.

"I thought you said this would be a small event?" Zephyr spoke to the window but Rukia knew the question was directed at her.

"You'll see." She merely spoke, her eyes looking to the amount of people dancing and mingling about.

"AH! This is your first time here huh?" Yumichika slid over to her, getting dangerously close to the side of her face as he too looked out. "you're going to enjoy it."

She moved slightly back. "Well I made it all the way here. I have no choice but too."

"Aw don't be like that. There's a silver lining in everything." Orihime chimed. "I was like that before until Rukia convinced me. She has a talent for that." Daintly she laughed. It was cute and she was correct. There was a silver lining in everything, just had to squint her eyes to see it.

The driver cruised by the party, continuing the travels to another building where it attempted to turn in to. The security guards standing on duty, walked to the driver side of the limo. A few words spoken and soon the vehicle moved again.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Yumichika exclaimed leaning on Zephyr. "The amount of beauty your eyes will witness."

"Really?" her eyebrow raised in question.

"Really..."

There were a few words she wanted to add but soon realize rhat she would be getting no where. Actions, that's what's it was all about. Not that she took any offense to his words, but his definition of beauty did not concede with her own. Zephyr took from him that the upkeeping of oneself, the amount of fabulous things that surround them, the total flawless that was consistently achievable and maintained. Beauty to her meant the earth that made flowers grow. The smiling child being tickled by the gentle fingers of their mother or father, the wisdom and stories in the eyes of the elderly. There was much she could teach him about her definition of beauty and he can teach her as well. But for now, there was a night to be owned. "I see. Well shall we do a quick cheers to a fun night?"

"Now that I can agree with!" ikakku spoke up. Grabbing the bottle from the bucket of ice filling everyone glass whether they asked for it or not. "To a good time!" raising his glass for other fo join.

Clinging of glasses reverberated around them, soon after, groans and exhales as the liquid burned. Though some it took no effect. Nemu stared at the glass, wondering what would happen if she chose to do another shot. She didn't feel anything, much less taste the chemical that had everyone in a uproar. Before she decided to reach for it, everything went black as the car descended into the lower part of what seemed like a garage. Another stop with three security guards. This time they just waved them in. The heavy gate opened into a part where exotic, sport, muscle, even limo cars lined up.

'What else did I expect?' Zephyr eyes widened to some of the cars that she only seen in magazines or on social media. 'If only I had my damn camera!'

The short drive from outside now at the entrance Zephyr studied the dark hallway leading to where they were going. Ichigo being the first to get out, stretched his long legs, fixing himself again, then followed everyone leaving Zephyr the last to get out. Of course he had to play on that. Ichigo reached his hand out for hers. Shocking her when her eyes bounced from his hand, to him, then back to his hand again. Reluctantly she accepted. "Thank you." She smiled.

He only smiled back then turned to join the rest of the group that went on ahead.

Quickly she noted that maybe he was upset from the last time they seen each other? Or maybe it was just the fact that he too was stepping back? Question on top of questions and yet that can be save for later.

Zephyr followed, what she thought was a dark hallway wasn't what she made it. The black lights gave the illusion as if she entered in a galaxy. The ceiling decorated with the stars and planets. The journey ended when she reached the line where the group gathered, waiting as they were checked.

He stood with his back to her. Of course she felt the need to speak and to know if everything was good between them. Conflicted Zephyr leant her back against the wall, watching as they mingled except for him.

Ichigo noticed her. Felt her staring at him. He knew she wanted to say something to him or else she would've been standing at his side, bumping his shoulder with her own. Earlier it was as he predicted when he reached for her hand and watched her hesitate. She was still worried from last week. Wondering if he was mad or something. Quietly he laughed to himself shaking his head. This he knew already. But what remained unforeseen is why she wasn't tapping him for a talk sooner. Slightly he turned to face her. If he left it up to her, she would stay quiet this whole night. 'I'll just speak.' She was looking ahead of the line, then her eyes met his. "How you been since...last time?"

Smitten, she ducked her head smiling. "Gods. I was waiting for you to say something. I thought you were upset with me again"

"Again?"

Smirking, she answer with a minor groan. "...Yeah, well it was establish that your attitude was completely justifiable. But I did feel like you were pissed with me after the whole ordeal at the manor."

"I was never upset with you to begin with."

"Mm. So what was that last look before you got in your car?"

His lips lopsided. Sizing her up. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"If it were I wouldn't have asked."

"But you're the photographer. You read these type of things."

"I also like to be sure."

"Ah, a bit of self doubt?" he laughed to himself.

"Oh I'm confident. But you...you're a walking enigma. Sometimes you can be rather straightforward and at times I can't help but think that it's intentionally covering something way deeper." She faced him fully, leaning her shoulder against the wall. "you're a tough one to read..."

He leant his shoulder against the wall facing her as well. "Hmph. The same could be said about you." Both of them staring at one another. Neither noticing that it was just the two of them in the dark hall. The neon colors of their garments springing to life.

Rolling her eyes. "I'm a open book."

"That would love to decipher but...."

"Hah! You're a funny one." She was quick to walk away. Stepping to the woman security guard with her wand ready and Zephyr heat rising in her being.. Evidently, he knew exactly how to play with his words. But Zephyr, having just come from out of a situation where words would manipulate her, took little offense. 'What changed?'

Ichigo eyes followed then soon he stepped to the side of her as the guard check him. Both Their arms to the side. He caught her attention touching the tip of her manicured fingers with his own. "I genuinly want to know what's so funny?"

She only smiled. Once the guard was done she walked ahead turning in her heels. "This isn't the right time to have that kind of...talk." Then disappeared behind the dark curtain riddled with diamonds.

Ichigo didn't bother for the guard to finish before he walked away, moving to follow her.

The long corridor lit with only a green light down the hall. Smoke and cologne filling her nostrils as she slowly walked down the hall. The many room occupied by groups laughing enjoying their time. The music loud and she assumed it came from doorway at the end. Her destination.

"Hey doll..." spoken through the smoke. She met hazel eyes looking right at her as she walked by.

Zephyr kept pace, a slow stroll to take in the mellow surrounding, but keeping forward. Most of them were calm, others laughing hysterically, while the remainder enjoyed a good leisure swaying of their hips. Just when she thought she lost the interest of the random man, he walked behind her, taking one last pull from a spiff before passing it to his friend. "I was talking to you." He spoke too close to her ear.

Zephyr didn't jump, but swiftly she moved to put space between them smelling the strain against his clothes and breathe. "Um?"

"You didn't say anything to me back there..."

"With good reason." Ichigo spoke up. Stepping behind her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Shocked, she still went along. "Yeah, say hello to my guy." She spoke wrapping her arm around his waist.

"H-Hichigo...sorry man I didn't know." Shook by the Ichigo towering over him physically and mentally, he bowed with tail between his legs and scurried back to his initial spot.

Ichigo watched then turn to look down at his side. Already their eyes met, sharing a laugh continuing their walk oblivious to the fact they were still holding one another. "Your guy huh?"

"I was only following your lead."

"Could've said I was your body guard."

"Eh, that would not have stopped someone like him. I know his type."

"So what, I'm your repellent?"

She touched his hand, dangling idly on her shoulder. "It would be nice. I did come out to have a good time. I cant have that being bothered by some random guy who cant take no for a answer."

"Its like that huh?" he huffed.

"Man! You have no idea. It's like 'no' is a means for try harder in their language." She laughed.

"So what am I getting out of all of this then?"

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?" They stopped at the threshold.

"Be my repellant as well?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah it was crazy last year. I want to avoid that this time around."

Burgundy colored lips pulled back in a smile as she looked up. "Is this why you havent let me go yet."

He nodded his head.

"I would love to know this story over a drink. And why that guy call you 'Hichigo'?"

Sighing, he looked over the many faces he remembered. Those who knew him and those who seen his dark side and stayed around. "Let's go get that drink then." He also omitted the fact that his ex was sitting close to where they would be, surround by her group of friends. It wasnt a big deal to him. But she had a jealous streak. The worst she would probably do is go out of her way to get his attention and prove their history. He would never put Zephyr in that awkward position, so he knew how to mitigate the situation if the worst do happen. Maybe after that drink he'll give Zephyr the specifics. For right now, she didnt notice him and he intended to keep it that way.

'So much for a goodnight.'

°•○●○•°•○●○•°•○●○•°•○●○•°•●□○•°•○●○•°  
𝓛𝓸𝓿𝓮 & 𝓟𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓮🖤


End file.
